Mi bebé
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: 22 bebés y 22 ineptos países que deberán cuidarlos después que un hechizo salió mal. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Acaso será esta una oportunidad para unirlos? o ¿Puede que cause la tercera guerra mundial?
1. Un hechizo equivocado

Privet! Jeje…este es mi segundo fic.

Pues como ya saben desafortunadamente ni Hetalia ni sus sexys personajes me pertenecen…TT^TT…son de Hidekaz Himaruya…ya que si fueran mios…Honhonhon…

Ah….no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día como cualquier otro…había una reunión mundial como cualquier otra, pasaba lo mismo que en todas ellas, excepto por una cosita o más bien veintidós de ellas.

Todos miraban acusadoramente a Inglaterra mientras cargaban a un bebé… ¡Exacto! ¡Un bebé!

Y ¿Cómo pasó esto?

_Flashback_

_-Jejejeje…ya verá Estados Unidos, con este hechizo se convertirá en un indefenso bebé y gateará hacia mí para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero no lo haré y lo dejaré a merced de Francia…._

_Después de un par de intentos fallidos Inglaterra se rindió y se fue a su habitación dónde vio algo moverse de entre las sábanas._

_-¿Q-que es? ¿Quién eres?-Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella, tomó la orilla de la sábana y la levantó violentamente y lo que vio casi le causa un infarto. ¡Una versión bebé de él mismo! ¡Con el mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismas enormes cejas, todo! Solo que de un tamaño diminuto, hasta se podría decir que era lindo…_

_Enseguida recibió una llamada que convocaba a una reunión de emergencia. Era Alemania el cual sonaba sumamente alterado. _

_-¡Reunión de emergencia! ¡Ahora! ¡Si tienes un bebé tráelo!_

_Eso era algo muy extraño. No tuvo otra opción que ir, tomo a su pequeño él, y corrió hacia Alemania. Cuando llegó todos tenía un bebé en brazos. Que curiosamente eran idénticos a ellos. Como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo…_

_Fin del flashback_

-¡Iggy siempre dice que pude hacer magia así que esto debe ser su culpa! –Decía Estados Unidos mientras cargaba a un pequeño de ojos azules un curioso mechón de cabello, que llevaba puesta una pequeña bata blanca con un lazo rojo en el cuello.

-¡Seguro el imbécil de Anglaterre fue! ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –Gritaba Francia cargando a un bebé de rubio cabello ondulado y ropa de colores chillones.

-¡Aiyaaaaa! ¡Arreglen esto- aru! Aunque soy muy lindo- aru…-Dijo China mientras sentaba a un pequeño de cabello castaño, que usaba un colorido _hanfu._

_-_¡Kesesesesesese! ¡Sabía que de pequeño era taaaaaaan awesome como soy ahora! –Gritaba Prusia mientras lanzaba al aire a un adorable albino oji rojo con ropas de caballero teutón.

-Si Inglaterra no arregla esto le voy a romper una tubería en la cabeza…kolkolkolkol….-Amenazaba Rusia cargando a un bebé peli plateado que trataba de ocultar su cabeza en la bufanda del mayor.

-Ve….Ve….Ve…de pequeño era tan linda…Quiero decir lindo… ¿No lo crees hermanito? –Canturreaba Italia mientras jugaba con un ¿Niño?... que usaba ropas blancas y tenía un adorable rulito.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Romano te ves taaaan lindo! ¡Ya casi olvidaba como te veías! –Ese era España cargando a un pequeño igualito al que tenía Italia pero con el rulo hacia al otro lado y a otro de ojos verdes y cabello castaño alborotado.

-¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Suéltame ya!-Gritaba Romano furioso.

Bueno…ya se lo imaginarán…así estaban todos con un pequeño incluso Austria, Grecia, Turquía, Holanda, Japón, Hong Kong, hasta los nórdicos….

-¡Ya basta! .Gritó Alemania pidiendo orden. -¡Estamos aquí porque necesitamos dar solución a esto!- El cargaba a un bebé rubio con el cabello alborotado, completamente opuesto a como él lo usaba y tiernos ojos azules.

-¡Inglaterra! ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?- Lo miró Alemania de forma severa.

-S-si… ¡Pero no fue esa mi intención! –Intentó defenderse.

-¡Quémenlo! –Gritó Francia.

-¡¿Qué dices idiota del vino? ¡Repite eso!

-¡Silencio de una vez por todas! –Alemania dio un golpe a la mesa. –Inglaterra… ¿Puedes hacer algo?...

-Pues…si…supongo, pero hay algo que deben saber.

-¿Qué cosa? –Peguntaron todos al unísono, bueno, todos acepto Grecia, ya que estaba profundamente dormido al igual que el bebé que descansaba en su pecho.

-Que no se pueden cuidar a ustedes mismos…y me tardaré un poco en buscar la cura…

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación, todos estaban perplejos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó e alemán.

-Si…que ustedes no pueden cuidarse, es parte del hechizo, otra persona debe encargarse de ustedes, bueno de su bebé.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando el caos se hizo presente, todos querían elegir a cual bebé cuidar y a quien quería para que cuidara al suyo.

Dinamarca perseguía a Noruega, España a Romano, Prusia a Alemania y Francia a Canadá….era un verdadero desorden.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos con un sorteo? Ve… Así será más justo… -Dijo Italia levantando la mano.

Todos se callaron y asintieron, regresaron a sus lugares y escribieron su nombre en un trocito de papel, el cual colocaron en una caja para después Alemania eligiera (para no hacer trampa) uno a la suerte y saber a quién cuidarían y quién lo cuidaría mientras Inglaterra buscaba la solución al hechizo… ¡Vaya lío por una venganza!

-Y los grupos quedaron así- Comenzó a leer Alemania

-Italia cuidaría a bebé Alemania, yo a bebé Austria, Austria a mi bruder bebé Prusia, Prusia a un bebé Italia, Romano a bebé Epaña, España a bebé Holanda y Holanda a bebé Romano. (España está deprimido)

-Japón a bebé China- aru, China a un bebé Hong Kong, Hong Kong, por su parte cuidará de Japón, Estados Unidos cuidará, y recalco, cuidará a bebé Rusia, y Rusia….tu a Estados Unidos…lo mismo para ti. Francia e Inglaterra igual para ustedes ya que les toca intercambiar, (a los cuatro casi les da un ataque de pánico al enterarse).

-Dinamarca tu cuidarás a bebé Suecia, (TT-TT), Suecia tu a Dinamarca respectivamente, (Dinamarca: ¿¡Qué!) , Finlandia tu cuidarás a Islandia, Islandia te toca a Noruega y Noruega, te toca Finlandia.

-Ah…Grecia y Turquía intercambiarán… eso es todo, espero hayan comprendido….Nos veremos diario para saber cómo van las cosas.

Los países se levantaron y fueron a recoger a su victi…digo… a su bebé para cuidar.

-¡Mas te vale cuidarme bien! ¡Si me metes ideas comunistas lo sabré!

-Lo mismo para ti…ufuu…

-¡No te atrevas a darme de esa horrible comida tuya!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no intentes nada pervertido!

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Tengo a Ita-chan!

-¡Bruder! ¡No le hagas daño!

En la reunión terminó como empezó en un mar de insultos y de golpes, ahhhh….pero bueno, será divertido saber cómo acabará esto. ¿Podrán ellos cuidar a los bebés sin líos?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿Qué creen que pasará? Kesesese…. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, (espero), y ya saben, sugerencias, críticas, peticiones (que trataré de cumplir con todo gusto), comentarios, etc. Las espero con los brazos abiertos.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	2. ¿Somos una familia?

Privet! Jeje, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por los comentarios. n-n

Ah, no sé escribir bien como habla Suecia así que a un lado pondré lo que quiere decir.

Bueno comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después que los países tomaran a su bebé comenzaron a discutir fuera del edificio, no querían dejar solo a su bebé con un posible loco, distraído, piro maniaco, pervertido o psicópata.

España no quería dejar a Romano con Holanda, ¿Y si le enseñaba a fumar?

China no quería dejar solo a Japón con Hong Kong, por razones obvias.

Alemania temía por la integridad del pequeño Italia.

Estados Unidos y Rusia no paraban de discutir al igual que Dinamarca y Sucia, Francia e Inglaterra y Grecia con Turquía (Bueno esa parecía más una discusión en un solo sentido). No les parecía que tuvieran que cuidar a su bebé y viceversa.

-¿¡Porque un héroe tiene que criarse en una cuna de villanos!

-¿Crees que a mí me parece muy lindo que tenga que estar con un loco desadaptado? Kolkolkol…

-¡Yo soy un Rey! ¿¡Porque me cuida un imbécil campesino!

-Ca`ll`t, `st` t`mp`c` m` g`st`. (Cállate esto tampoco me gusta)

-¡Si no me cuidas te voy a arrancar el cabello!

-Mon amour, yo si se cuidar niños, ¿Tu puedes? Ah, déjame preguntarle a Estados Unidos. (iiii…golpe bajo)

-¿¡Que dijiste!

-Si no escuchaste no es mi problema, aunque creo que escuchaste bastante bien…

Y así fue por una larga hora, hasta que de nuevo un italiano trató de resolver los problemas desde un arbusto en dónde se escondía con el pequeño Alemania.

-Ve….Y si nos agrupamos, ¿Cómo si fuéramos una familia?

-¿A qué te refieres? –peguntaros todos mientras dejaban de pelear.

-Si…que los que tenemos que cuidar nos juntemos con quien nos cuidan, hasta que un círculo se cierre. Así nos cercioraremos que nos cuiden bien. Por ejemplo: Yo, mi hermanito, Alemania, Prusia, Austria, España y Holanda nos cuidamos entre nosotros, por ello somos una familia.

-¡Noooo! ¡Yo no quiero estar con el señorito!

-¿Crees que yo si quiero?

-¡Fusososososo! ¡Familia con las dos italias!

-¡Chigiiiii! ¡No quiero estar con el macho patatas!

-Ahhhh….como sea…no quiero que el imbécil de España se encargue de mí.

-¿Y cómo serían las otras? –Preguntó Alemania.

-Ve…déjame ver la lista….-Pidió a Alemania y éste se la dio. –Bien, Japón, China y Hong Kong.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué bueno- aru! ¡Volveremos a ser una familia- aru!

-Francia e Inglaterra.-Continuó el italiano.

-¡¿Queeeeee? –Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Rusia y Estados Unidos son otra. Ve….

-Si no hay otra opción….Yo soy el papá ¿Da?

-¡Claro que no! ¡El papá siempre es el héroe y la mamá la psicópata!

-Kolkolkol…. (Saca tubería de Dios sabe dónde)

-Continuaré, uhhhh….los nórdicos pueden vivir juntos, aunque Suecia Y Dinamarca hayan intercambiado. –Dijo Italia apuntando a los cinco.

-¡No todo está perdido! ¡Puedo vivir con Noru!

-S´ s´t´y c´n F´nl´nd´ n´ h´y pr´bl´m´ (Si estoy con Finlandia no hay problema)

-Jejeje….Gracias Su- san.

-Y….Grecia y Turquía…son la última.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ese torpe no me agrada!

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Muy bien, ahora imagínense el caos. Pero después de unos minutos aceptaron que esa era la mejor idea y que lo preferían a dejar solos a su bebe.

-Muy bien…-comenzó Alemania. –Para que no haya problema, todos nos quedaremos en un solo lugar, así evitaremos discusiones acerca de sonde quedarse. Pongámonos de acu…olvídenlo. Nos quedaremos en Italia.

-Veee….tal vez podamos comer una deliciosa pastaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Todos los países asintieron y se acercaron a su grupo o pareja en cuestión. Para ir a Italia y ordenarse, saber cómo pasarían los próximos días, semanas, meses….etc.

Se dirigieron hacia un avión para irse juntos. Y…como ya sabemos estaban sentados (sin importar su opinión) conforme los habían ordenado.

-¡Yo quiero ser el papá! ¡Soy un héroe! –Gritaba ya saben quién mientras se sentaba junto a la ventanilla cargando al pequeño Rusia.

-Ya cállate… ¿Da? –Rusia ya se estaba fastidiando y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Kesesesese! Yo pido la ventanilla.

-¡Que mal educado! No puedo creer que ahora haya dos de ti y que yo tenga que cuidar a uno.

-¡Kawaii –aru! ¡Hong Kong eras taaaaan lindo! –Gritaba China abrazando al pequeño hasta casi matarlo.

-¿Era? O algo así… ¿Ahora no lo soy? O algo así….

-¡Yo quería cuidar a Romano una vez más! ¡Holanda es malo!

-Es un bebe no te va a hacer nada….-Ese era Holanda molesto por el comentario.

Entonces el avión despegó, Gracias a Dios, y se fue a Italia, pero el viaje no sería para nada tranquilo. Si de por si ellos solos no se pueden mantener en paz, ahora teniendo que cuidar un bebé, imagínense.

Iba la mitad del viaje cuando casi todos los bebés estaban dormidos. Igual algunos países como las dos Italias, Prusia, Grecia (Creo que ese es obvio), Islandia, etc. Al parecer ya todo estaba tranquilo…

Cuando llegaron a Italia se dirigieron hacia una enorme casa, muy tradicional, era cómoda y linda.

-Ve…bueno, esta es casa de mi hermano y mía. Casi no la uso ya que me la paso con Alemania, y mi hermano con España, así que es muy solitaria. Pero me alegra que ahora sirva de algo. Seremos una familia.

-Bueno…ahora decidamos el orden de las habitaciones. –Dijo Alemania algo cansado. –Italia, ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?

-Ehh…me parece que tiene siete cuartos, dos baños y medio, una enorme cocina, la sala, el comedor…

-Muy bien, cada grupo se quedará en un cuarto, el más grande para los nórdicos. Pero no creo que el nuestro quepa en uno solo. ¿No, Italia?

-No creo…Ya se…Tu, yo, Austria y Prusia en una, España, mi hermanito y Holanda en otra. Así será más cómodo. Veeeee…

-Muy bien, ahora vayan a su habitación. –Ordenó el alemán a todos, los cuales estaban aún más inconformes y molestos.

Todos caminaron por los pasillo guiados por el italiano el cual, conforme llegaban les daba las llaves de su cuarto.

Ahora veamos sus reacciones.

1) Cuarto de Turquía y Grecia.

Los 4 (Incluyo a los bebés) entraron al cuarto, era cálido, espacioso tenía 2 camas

-Vaya, ¡No está nada mal! –Gritó Turquía mientras de lanzaba a una cama con el pequeño en brazos.

-Ten….cuidado….no lo lastimes….torpe….-Regaño Grecia mientras recostaba al otro bebé en la otra cama.

-¿¡A quien llamas torpe!

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. –Se había quedado dormido junto al bebé.

2) Cuarto de los nórdicos.

Entraron a una habitación con 3 camas, en fin, era linda. No hacía calor, de hecho era un cuarto muy fresco.

-¡Yo me quiero quedar con Noru! –gritaba Dinamarca

-Ni lo pienses Anko…Yo me quedo con mi hermano…-Dijo Noruega arrullando a Finlandia.

-¿¡Que! ¡Yo no quiero!- Se quejó Islandia.

-¿Qué les parece si lo elegimos al azar? –Preguntó preocupado Finlandia.

-P´r m´ s´t´ b´n… (Por mi está bien)

Y….así quedó, por desgracia de Dinamarca le tocó con Suecia. Noruega y Finlandia estarían en otra cama e Islandia dormiría solo, (Bueno cada uno con su respectivo pequeño)

-¡Mierda me tenía que tocar con ese imbécil!

-…..-Suecia estaba un poco molesto.

-Anko… eres muy ruidoso…

3) Cuanto de Hong Kong, China y Japón.

-¡Wooooow! ¡Qué lindo cuarto- aru!

-Sí, es lindo, o algo así….

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes…

Eso fue todo, si, lo sé, fue bastante raro….

4) Cuarto de Francia e Inglaterra.

Ambos estaban en shock…el cuarto solo tenía una cama…una cama…

-¿¡Qué demonios! ¡Yo no pienso dormir contigo!

-¿¡Crees que yo si quiero! –Gritó agitando al pequeño

-¡Tú te acuestas con quien sea! –Regañó tirando al bebé a la cama.

-Pero siempre que tenga estilo, clase o atractivo. Además no debería tirar a un bebé, se puede lastimar.

-¿¡Que quisiste decir!

-Que tú no tienes estilo, clase o atractivo y que eres un descuidado. –Gritó acercándose a su pequeña versión revisando que no estuviera lastimado.

-L-lo siento… ¿Está bien?

-Si…no pasa nada, ahora cuídalo y yo cuidaré de ti.

Y así pasó hasta que 10 minutos después volvieron a pelear por el color de las sábanas.

5) Cuarto de Estados Unidos y Rusia.

Si Inglaterra y Francia casi se mueren, bueno, Rusia y Estados Unidos no fueron una excepción. Al igual que la anterior solo tenía una cama, pero no era grande, de hecho era individual.

Los dos se quedaron parados en la entrada por unos segundos en estado de shock… hasta que Rusia rompió el silencio.

-Yo y los dos niños en la cama y tú en el suelo. ¿Da?

No dio oportunidad a Estados Unidos de responder ya que en menos de lo que canta un gallo Rusia ya estaba en la cama con su bebé.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo que sí?-Gritó Estados Unidos como loco.

-Soy la mamá ¿No?...Se caballeroso….O, ¿Ya no quieres ser el papá? –Preguntó Rusia con un tono inocente y al mismo tiempo maligno.

-¡Eres un maldito comunista!

-Y tú un cerdo capitalista…kolkolkol…

-¡Bah! ¡Ya nos acomodaremos! Yo puedo con lo que sea incluso convivir con dos como tú ¡Soy un héroe!

Una vez cerrada la puerta se escucharon golpes, contra la pared, contra el piso, con los puños, con una tubería….ya saben, para ellos jugar es igual a pelear….pobres criaturas.

6) Cuarto de Jefe España, Holanda y Romano.

Entraron a un cuarto con dos camas, era lindo, cálido y espacioso.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Que linda habitación! –Gritó un entusiasmado España.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo nos quedaremos? ¡Yo no quiero compartir la cama!

-Romano, será divertido

-¡Cállense de una vez! Ustedes dos compartirán una cama, y yo me quedo solo en la que sobra. –Dijo Holanda tratando de acomodar al pequeño Romano en sus brazos.

-¡Ni lo pien… -

-¡Romano y yo estamos de acuerdo! –Interrumpió España tapándole la boca al italiano.

Parece que esa habitación va ser un caos…seguro.

7) Último cuarto, de Italia, Alemania, Prusia y Austria.

-Ve….este es el último cuarto, es para nosotros.

-¡Kesesesese!

-Ya abre la puerta...-Regañó Austria mientras trataba de quitarse al pequeño albino de la cabeza.

-Muy bien.

Italia abrió la puerta y era un cuarto con dos camas, estaba muy bien alumbrado y tenia hermosas pinturas en el techo.

-¡Kesesesese! Ita-chan tiene muy buen gusto. ¡Qué bueno que me toca cuidarlo!

-Bruder tienes razón, este lugar es muy lindo.

-Pues…si, las pinturas son muy buenas, me gusta tu sentido del arte.

-Grazie! Ve….

Se adentraron al cuarto y comenzaron a pensar.

-Mmmmm….y… ¿Cómo se supone que nos quedaremos? Hay dos camas, tiene que ser dos por cama. –Dijo Alemania.

-¡El awesome yo se quedará con los dos Ita- chan y con el mini- west! –Gritó Pusia mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz.

-Nain…Yo e Italia en una cama, tú y Austria en la otra.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Todo menos eso! TT^TT

-Te puedes quedar en el pasillo, Austria y los dos bebés dormirán en la cama.

-Bueno…compartir no suena taaaaan malo ahora que lo pienso.

_(Creo que hablé muy pronto cuando dije que algunas de las habitaciones serían un caos….todas lo serán, pobres bebés….después de esto quedarán traumados.)_

Italia bajó las escaleras con su pequeño Alemania en brazos para avisar a los demás que era hora de hacer la cena. Todos caminaron con su bebé hacia el comedor para comenzar el trabajo. Cocinar y cuidar de un niño… _(¿Recuerdan ese dicho de que los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez?...Jejeje…esto será divertido.)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, hasta aquí este capi. Espero les haya parecido bueno. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Kesesese.

Bueno, ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, críticas, etc. Las espero con los brazos abiertos.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	3. Una cena ¿Perfecta? 1

Privet! Jeje…qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y si no….eh…TT^TT. Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, los tomo muy en cuenta, y trataré de escribir mejor. n-n

Bueno comenzamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los países bajaron con su pequeño hacia la sala, allí estaba Italia parado con Alemania (los dos)

-Veee….bueno, tenemos que preparar la cena, si trabajamos juntos será más fácil y más rápido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Prepararía otra cosa, pero aquí sólo tengo pasta, luego podemos ir al supermercado por otras cosas. Y comida para los bebés, ellos no pueden masticar aún, así que aremos papilla de fruta.

-Y…. ¿Cómo nos ordenaremos?-Preguntó Alemania.

-Pues no se…hay varias tareas, hagámoslas por grupos, pero lo más importante, habrá un grupo especial que cuidará de todos los niños mientras trabajamos, no podemos meterlos a la cocina, es muy peligroso.

-¿Y cuál será ese grupo- aru? –Preguntó China levantando la mano.

-Mmmmm…pues deben ser cuidadosos, por lo que Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos, Dinamarca, Prusia y Rusia están descartados.

-¡Yo no soy descuidado! –Gritó el inglés.

-¡Yo soy genial, no soy nada descuidado! –Gritaron Estados Unidos, Dinamarca y Prusia al mismo tiempo. (Bueno, son el Big Ego Trio)

-¿Me estás diciendo descuidado?...Kolkolkol….-Preguntó Rusia con un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

Italia se aterró y corrió hacia Alemania escondiéndose detrás de él.

-N-no…sólo digo que trabajarías mejor en la cocina.

-Tienes ideas interesantes…-Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa infantil que le sacó escalofríos a más de uno.

-Bien… ¿Entonces quien sugieres que los cuiden Italia?-Preguntó el austriaco.

-Pues…España, China, Japón, Finlandia, Grecia, tal vez Turquía, todos son muy amables y parecen buenos con los niños.

-Claro que los soy- aru. Cuidé a más de uno- aru, gracias ello ahora son muy fuertes- aru.

-¿Eso crees Italia? ¡Gracias! –Dijo el finlandés sonrojado. –Tengo un poco de práctica por cuidar de Sealand con Su- san. ¡Ah! Él también podría ayudarnos. ¿Qué dices Su- san?

-Y´ si´mpr´ t´ ayud´ri´ (Yo siempre te ayudaría)

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué dicen los demás?

-¡Fusosososososo! ¡Yo adoro a los niños! (No, no es pedo- visión para los amantes del shota)

-¡Je! Yo igual quiero cuidarlos, espero que mi máscara no los espante.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…ah…..si….creo que….será agradable…

-Ve….entonces lleven a todos los pequeños a la sala, pongan cojines alrededor para que no salgan del área y jueguen con ellos.

Todas las improvisadas "niñeras" tomaron a los bebés y los fueron sentando en el piso alfombrado de la enorme sala. Dónde igual pusieron mantas, peluches y viejos juguetes de Italia. Una vez allí los demás fueron hacia el comedor para conocer sus tareas.

-Muy bien…ve…mi hermanito y Holanda pueden hervir la pasta.

-¡Che palle! ¡No quiero estar con él!

-Mmmm…Alemania, Austria y Prusia pueden ir lavando los trastes sucios…ve…

-¡Me niego! –Grito el austriaco indignado.

-¡West! ¡Golpéalo y acabemos con esto! ¡Señorito! ¡No se te van a caer las manos por lavar platos! Aunque sea una tarea poco awesome para mi…

-Francia y yo podemos hacer la salsa, para ello, Rusia y Estados Unidos, ¿Podrían picar los ingredientes que necesitemos? Ah, ¿y preparar la papilla?

-Italia…no te recomiendo que sus tareas involucren cuchillos o fuego. –Le susurró Alemania al oído.

Pero ya era muy tarde ya que ambos habían elegido un cuchillo, estaban listos para trabajar e Italia no se arriesgaría a contradecir a Rusia.

-Ufuu, esto será divertido. –Dijo el ruso acariciando el filo del cuchillo.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡El héroe trabajará a la velocidad de la luz! ¡Acabaré antes que el estúpido comunista!

-¿Qué dijiste Estados Unidos? Kolkolkol….-Amenazó colocando la punta filosa en su garganta

-Nada…

-Ve…bueno…Islandia y Noruega y Hong Kong pueden preparar la mesa, colocar platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, etc.

-Supongo que está bien, o algo así.

-Mi hermano menor y yo estamos de acuerdo….

-No me llames así. Dime Islandia.

-Y tú dime hermanito.

-No lo haré.

Entonces Dinamarca e Inglaterra levantaron la mano.

-¿¡Qué tengo que hacer yo! ¿Puedo ayudar a Noru? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-¿Y yo? No me dieron ninguna tarea…-Preguntó el inglés.

-Ve….este….lo que pasa es que…Alemania ¿Les dirías tú? Por favor…

-Dinamarca tu puedes causar un caos tanto con los bebés como en la cocina e Inglaterra tú no sabes cocinar ni cuidar niños, ustedes sólo quédense quietos en la sala. Apoyen a los demás con lo que puedan.

-¡Grazie Alemania!

-Yo…un….caos….-Balbuceó Dinamarca deprimido.

-No….se….cocinar…ni…cuidar….-Ese era Inglaterra. Ambos estaban en una esquina con un aura azul sobre ellos. Pobres.

Bueno, era hora de comenzar con la cena que según Italia será más fácil y rápido. (Creo que olvidó con quienes estaba tratando)

-Bien, ahora escúchame, no quiero trabajar contigo, pero tengo que, así que saca la pasta de la alacena mientras yo pongo a hervir el agua. –Ordenó Romano.

-En verdad eres un niño molesto…no entiendo cómo te soporta España. –Dijo Holanda mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la alacena.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no te importa! Ahora apúrate. –Gritó molesto mientras llenaba una cacerola con agua y la ponía en la estufa.

Por otro lado:

-Ve… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos salsa boloñesa? Es una de mis favoritas.

-Italia Mon amour me gusta tu idea…Necesitamos tomates, cebolla y pimiento picado. Eso lo tienen que hacer Rusia y Estados Unidos ¿No?

-Tienes razón, voy con ellos, saca la carne del refrigerador, ya vuelvo.

Cuando Italia llegó vio a los dos amenazándose con todo lo que se les ocurría, vaya que les gustaba pelear.

-C-chicos….-Interrumpió Italia temeroso por su vida.

-¿¡Qué quieres! –Preguntaron los otros al mismo tiempo aterrorizando al italiano.

-¡Ve! Necesito Tomate, cebolla y pimiento picado, p-por favor…

-Da. No tardaremos, en un momento lo llevamos a la cocina, perdón por gritar, estábamos discutiendo de qué sería la papilla. Le decía al idiota de Estados Unidos que Hot Dog no es fruta.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Yo siempre tengo razón!

-Ve…..bueno, los espero. –Italia no pudo disimular y regresó corriendo a la cocina. _(Alemania tenía razón)_

En el comedor:

-Creo que tenemos que poner un mantel, o algo así, antes de poner los cubiertos, o algo así.

-Supongo, voy por él. No tardo, mientras traigan los platos y los vasos. Con cuidado… -Dijo Noruega.

-Sí, claro, oye Hong Kong… ¿Cuántos tienen que ser?

-21 de cada uno, o algo así.

-Bien, vamos por ellos. –Dijo el finlandés jalando el cuello de la camisa de Hong Kong.

Bien parece que hasta ahora no habría problemas hasta que se escuchó una pelea… ¿Quiénes pueden ser?

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No te acerques con eso, psicópata!

-Ufuu…pero no te voy a hacer nada. Dijiste que no sabes cómo usar un cuchillo, pues te voy a enseñar. Kolkolkol…

-Sí, pero corta alguna verdura, no mi piel.

-Así aprendes mejor, nada como la experiencia propia.

Varios llegaron para ver a Rusia sujetando el brazo de Estados Unidos sobre la tabla de picar, estaba a punto de cortarle la mano.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí! –Gritó Alemania separando a los dos.

-¡Ese imbécil quiere descuartizarme!- Gritó el americano alejándose lo más posible de él.

-No te iba a hacer nada…tienes que cuidarme, y ¿Cómo lo harías si te mato? Esperaré a que todo esto acabe para hacerlo en serio. –Un aura siniestra apareció sobre él.

-¡Rusia! ¡Estados Unidos! Ya basta. ¿Qué no pueden convivir un poco?

-¡No!

-Nyet…

-¡Como sea! Si vuelven a pelear se quedan en el patio.

-Muy bien…-Rezongaron los dos haciendo un puchero.

Vayamos a la guardería...

Estaban los chicos sentados abrazando, mimando, jugando y durmiendo (Grecia…) con los pequeños.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kawaii- aru! ¡Todos son tan lindos! Incluso Rusia…este no da miedo.

-¡Fusososososo! ¡Fusososososo! –España jugaba con los pequeños italianos y los germánicos. –Hahahaha…El pequeño Prusia es muy lindo, igual el mini- Francia y yo… ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea!

España tomó a los tres pequeños, los juntó y tomó una fotografía con su celular.

-¡El "Mini Bad Touch Trio"! ¿No es adorable? –Dijo mientras sostenía una pequeña hemorragia.

-Jeje, es muy lindo. ¿No lo crees Su- san?

-S` tu l` dic` s (Si tu lo dices) –Contestó Suecia mientras cargaba al pequeño Finlandia, el cual estaba a punto de dormirse. –P´ro tu er`s m`s l´ndo… (Pero tú eres más lindo)

Regresemos a la cocina.

-La pasta ya casi está lista ¿No? –Dijo Holanda asomándose a la cacerola.

-Déjame ver, tú no sabes nada de esto. –Ordenó Romano quitando al holandés del camino.

-Como sea… -Holanda se quitó y se recargó en la pared junto a la estufa.

-Ya esta…-Romano apagó la llama y sacó un colador de un cajón. –Ahora, yo sujeto el colador y tu vacía la pasta en el.

Holanda tomó la cacerola caliente con cuidado y comenzó a verter el contenido hirviendo en el colador.

-Ya casi está…-Dijo Romano. –Bien, ya está.

Holanda regresó el enorme recipiente y lo llevó a donde estaban los germánicos.

-Laven esto. –Ordenó Holanda.

-¡Al awesome yo nadie le da órdenes!

-Bruder tranquilízate, yo lo lavaré. Pero el próximo les toca a ustedes.

-Y tú fuiste el que dijo que lavar no era malo, tonto. –regaño Austria.

-¡Cállate señorito! ¡No querrás que te arranque a ese estúpido mechón!

-¡No te metas con Mariazell!

Bueno…creo que con ellos dos juntos nunca habrá paz.

Como sea…el rincón de los inútiles se mantenía igual, Inglaterra y Dinamarca estaban es estado casi vegetativo, sujetando sus rodillas contra su pecho y susurrando para sí mismos todo lo que les había dicho Alemania, eso era meterse el dedo en la llaga.

Italia estaba guisando la salsa junto con Francia, (milagro que Rusia y Estados Unidos terminaron de picar las verduras en paz) era su momento de demostrarle al mundo que eran los mejores Gourmet.

-Francia, ¿Ya casi esta la salsa? Ve…

-Ah, sí, solo le falta un poco de laurel.

-¡Ah! Claro voy por él. Pero está en una repisa muy alta. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré a Alemania que lo baje por mí.

Italia se acercó al alemán y le pidió bajar las hojas de laurel, pero él estaba ocupado lavando un cuchillo que tenía sangre. (Créanme no quieren saber por qué ni de quién es, pero es deducible)

-Entoces… ¡Prusia! ¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Jejeje, ¡Claro Ita- chan! ¡El awesome yo puede hacer lo que sea!

-Ve…entonces acompáñame a los estantes.

-¡Claro!

-Je, pensé que no recibías ordenes de nadie. –Dijo Austria mientras secaba una copa.

-Ita –chan es un caso especial, el es lindo, no como tú.

Así que Prusia acompañó a Italia hasta el estante donde estaba el laurel y bajó con mucha facilidad el pequeño frasco.

-¡Grazie Prusia!

-¡De nada Ita- chan! ¡Me gusta ayudarte!

Pues así estaba siendo la elaboración de la pasta, pero, ¿Y la papilla de los bebés?

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que sea de pera! ¡No me gusta! ¡Y no debiste haberme empujado mientras rebanaba el pimiento! ¡Me corté por tu culpa! (Oh, duda de arriba contestada)

-¿Entonces de qué?...-Preguntó el ruso con la poca paciencia que le quedaba antes de matar al Yankee.

-Puede ser…. ¡De manzana! Como el relleno de los pasteles.

-¡Vaya conoces una fruta! Supongo que eso está bien. Voy por ellas. ¿Da?

Rusia caminó hacia una alacena de dónde saco bastantes manzanas, las llevó a la mesa y sacó otro cuchillo.

-Ahora tenemos que quitarles la piel y sacarles el corazón…

-Tú pareces tener mucha experiencia….-Susurró el americano.

-¿Quieres que te lo haga a ti para practicar? Kolkolkol….

-No, ya vamos a hacer esto.

-Bueno, yo hago eso y tú las trituras con el procesador, les agregas un poco de azúcar, POCO, y algo de canela.

-Yes, yes….

Rusia comenzó su labor, y vaya que tenía habilidad utilizando un cuchillo, mientras tanto Estados Unidos iba colocándolas en el procesador con un POCO de azúcar, pero, uno no sabe cuánto es POCO para un americano.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya está la comida para los bebés! ¡El héroe sabía que acabaría pronto! ¡Hahahahahaha!

Noruega puso un mantel en la mesa, luego Islandia puso algunos cubiertos y Hong Kong tenía la misma idea pero no era muy buena.

-¡Hong Kong! ¡No le pongas cohetes a la vajilla! Ponla en la mesa con las manos. –Gritó el islandés.

-Bien, hare eso, o algo así. –Contestó mientras apagaba un fósforo.

La salsa estaba lista, la pasta perfecta, la mesa arreglada, la comida de los bebés perfecta, los trastes limpios y en su lugar. Todos estaban listos para cenar. Las niñeras tomaron a los pequeños y los llevaron a la mesa, sentándolos sobre ella. Esperarían a que los otros se sentaran para que cada uno cuidara al suyo y le diera de comer.

Parece que esta cena va a ser normal…si como no….¬¬

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido bueno, casi no salieron los pequeños pero ya verán en el próximo. Kesesesese. ¿Creen que será una cena tranquila? Yo no….

Ok, esperen el próximo capítulo, tal vez no tarde mucho. ^J^

¡Do svidanya!


	4. Una cena ¿Perfecta? 2

¡Privet chicos! Jeje, que bueno que les vaya gustando el fic, bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, ahora

Comenzamos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algo pasaba en Alemania, fuera del edificio dónde había sido la reunión seguía una persona parada, estaba sola, bueno, no tanto…era un chico rubio con un mechón largo que sobresalía, el cargaba un oso polar de peluche, este cargaba un bebé idéntico al chico alto, mientras que el pequeño cargaba otro oso de peluche aún más pequeño, parecía una Matrioshka humana…era Canadá, lo habían olvidado a él y su bebé.

-Una vez más…se olvidaron de mí…

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntaron ambos osos.

-Soy Canadá…. Bueno, creo que iré a Italia por mi cuenta…

De nuevo en Italia…

Todos los países comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa y a acomodar a su bebé, algunos lo sentaban en la mesa, otros lo cargaban en un brazo y otros lo sentaban en su regazo, a pesar de que no se agradaban no podían negar que ellos eran una cositas adorables.

Italia puso la salsa sobre la mesa, Holanda se encargó de poner la pasta y Romano de traer algunos cubiertos para servir, Francia sacó una botella de vino, la cual tuvo que guardar ya que Alemania lo regañó, no era posible que bebieran cuando hay niños que cuidar. España por su parte se acercó a los dos que estaban en el rincón para hacerlos reaccionar.

Los tres orientales se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, al igual que Italia con Alemania, Rusia estaba frente Estados Unidos (Esa tampoco fue una gran idea), Francia estaba junto a España y Prusia (otra mala idea) , frente a ellos estaba Inglaterra, Romano y Holanda. Prusia y Austria estaban juntos el uno al otro, Dinamarca intentó sentarse junto o enfrente a Noruega, pero él puso Islandia a un lado, a Finlandia del otro y a Suecia enfrente, pobre, tuvo que irse hasta el extremo de la mesa. Grecia y Turquía estaban juntos.

-Ve….bueno, es hora de comer, yo serviré, ¿Alemania? ¿Puedes, jeje, sujetarte a ti mismo por un momento?

-¡Yo lo haré! ¡Quiero al mini- west! –Gritó Prusia levantando la mano.

-Ve…-Italia volteó al ver a Alemania, el cual al notar la emoción de su hermano mayor solo asintió con la cabeza.

Italia entregó el pequeño a Prusia, el cual cargaba con un bazo al bebé italiano y con el otro al alemán. Prusia estaba sumamente feliz, sus ojos brillaban mucho y su nariz casi sangraba.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Son taaaaaaaan adorables cuando están juntitos!

-¡Bruder! –Alemania intentó cubrir el sonrojo que tenía por ese comentario.

Italia comenzó a servir la pasta con salsa y cuando ya estaban, sirvió la papilla en unos tazoncitos al los cuales puso unas pequeñas cucharas. Pidió que pasaran los platos alrededor de la mesa, ya que si él los repartía se tardaría mucho, la mesa era muy larga, claro, era para 21 personas.

Una vez que todos tenían ambos platos comenzó la cena.

-Ve…. ¿Prusia? ¿Me regresas a Alemania?

-¡Naiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡Quiero a mini- west otro poco!

-Ve… pero tiene que comer…Por favor…

Prusia no sabía qué hacer, ambas caritas le parecían adorables, la de su pequeño hermanito y la de Italia pidiéndole algo… al final le entregó al bebé al italiano como si perdiera una parte de su alma y llorando cataratas. (Que exagerado considerando que el bebé no estaba ni a un metro)

La mayoría pensó que debería alimentar primero al pequeño, así que tomaron el pequeño tazón y lo intentaron pero, parece que no era lo suyo…bueno, no de todos.

-Abre la boquita- aru….esto está rico- aru. –Decía china mientras le daba unas cucharadas al pequeño Hong Kong.

-Ve….come esto, te gustará…seguro está delicioso…-Decía el italiano muy sonriente.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Toma Ita- chan! –El pruso había dejado de llorar y se dedicaba a alimentar al pequeño.

Muchos ni siquiera decían una palabra como Noruega, Holanda o Suecia, pero parecían más hábiles que muchos, sus bebés estaban comiendo muy bien sin hacer ningún alboroto, pero había algunos que…uffff….

-¡Come de una vez por todas pequeño francés malcriado! –Gritaba Inglaterra mientras trataba de dar una cucharada a Francia, mientras tanto este…

-¡No me jales el cabello! ¡Come ya! ¡Eres igual de molesto que el tú grande! –Francia gritaba tratando de separar las manos del bebé de si cabellera.

Pero había un escenario que hacía que cualquiera quisiera marcharse del lugar lo más pronto posible, vaya guerra de indirectas.

-Mira Rusia…esta es una Revolver K22 abre tu boca de comunista y déjame dispararte…te gustará….-Dijo el americano dedicándole una malévola sonrisa al ruso mayor.

-Ufuu, mira Estados Unidos…-Rusia volteó a ver al grande… -Este es un Jet Boeing 747, abre tu maldita boca capitalista para que derrumbe el World Trade Center. (Eso fue más que golpe bajo….)

-¿A siiiiiiiiiiiii? -Estados Unidos tomo una cucharada de papilla y volteó hacia el pequeño. –Rusiaito…este es un Apollo 11, tu boca es la luna…no te preocupes, llegará, después de todo no es un Sputnik…

El ruso no lo soportó más, Estados Unidos ya estaba siendo un fastidio, sin perder su sonrisa tomó una enorme cucharada de la papilla y, haciendo catapulta con la misma cuchara la lanzó hacia su cara, sin embargo Estados Unidos reaccionó a tiempo y se protegió con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que, por desgracia era bebé Rusia, el cual quedó con la cara llena de papilla.

Todos se detuvieron, se callaron y voltearon a verlos.

Rusia soltó la cuchara dejándola caer sobre la mesa, su rostro notaba preocupación, todos tenían ganas de reírse, la verdad el pequeño se veía muy gracioso, suerte que no se había lastimado, de hecho, con sus pequeñas manitas se quitaba la papilla la misma que después se llevaba a la boca, sin embargo nadie se arriesgaría de reírse de él, menos ahora que sabían que aparte de un grifo sabía manejar muy bien los cuchillos.

-¡Hahahahahaha! (Creo que a una persona le pareció muy divertido) ¡Rusia, te ves tan gracioso! –Rió el americano mientras limpiaba al pequeño con una servilleta.

Rusia por su parte solo volteó hacia el bebé americano y continuó dándole de comer. (Creo que todos pensaron que le haría algo malo como meterlo en el procesador de alimentos, encerrarlo en la alacena o prepararlo en Borsch, algo así)

En el otro lado de la larga mesa Noruega alimentaba al pequeño Finlandia cuando sintió una mirada hacia ellos, era Suecia, el cual tenía a Dinamarca dormido en los brazos, ya había terminado de comer, vaya que el pequeño comía rápido.

-¿Quieres que cuide a Anko? ¿Tú puedes terminar de alimentar a Finlandia?

-S` m` gust` ri` (Si me gustaría) Así que ambos cambiaron a los pequeños con cuidado, Noruega sabía que este Anko no le causaría problemas, como sea, era un bebé, ya había comido y estaba durmiendo, le recordaba un poco cuando su hermano era así de pequeño, incluso le parecía agradable, pero no pasó mucho ya que de repente Dinamarca a pareció detrás de él lloriqueando.

-¡Noruuuuuuuu!

-¿Qué quieres Anko?

-Sverige no deja de ser un malvado. –Dijo sobándose un ojo y cargando con el otro brazo a Suecia.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó con su paciencia acabándose.

-Lo que pasa es que estaba dándole la papilla y… ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me estás cargando! ¿Verdad que soy adorable?

-Pues este si….tu no lo eres, ni un poco, ahora vete a tu lugar y acaba de cenar.

La sonrisa de Dinamarca se borró de golpe y corrió a la esquina de nuevo, estaba en posición fetal y arrullándose sin soltar al bebé.

Suecia estaba feliz, aunque no se notara, podía alimentar a su pequeño Finlandia el cual le parecía muy lindo, sólo lo había podido cargar mientras lo cuidaba hace un momento y el poder tenerlo una vez más lo hacía sentir muy bien.

-Su- san que lindo que me cuides tan bien. –Dijo Finlandia mientras daba una cucharada al pequeño Noruega.

-Y` t` cu` dar` a c`mo se` (Yo te cuidaría como sea) –Susurró de forma que nadie lo escuchara.

Grecia estaba alimentando con lentitud al mini- turco, mientras el mayor trataba de despertar al pequeño griego para darle de comer, vaya que era difícil, si despertar a un adulto es difícil ahora imagínense un bebé.

Del otro lado de la mesa España alimentaba a Holanda, este era muy tierno, no tenía esa cicatriz, su cabello estaba hacia abajo y sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban mucho.

-¡Jeje! Holanda, no creí que fueras tan lindo, pensé que ya habías nacido con esa expresión de bestia en tu cara.

Holanda tomó una copa con agua y la lanzó hacia la cara del español sin siquiera levantar la vista del pequeño Romano.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡No debiste hacer eso! Me mojaste y también a ti. –España se levantó con el pequeño en brazos y fue a la cocina a secarlo, vaya que Holanda podía ser muy agresivo.

-¡Oye bastardo! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! No me importa que hagas daño a alguien, pero no toleraré que ensucien el comedor. –Gritó Romano furioso agitando al pequeño español.

-¡Hermanito! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Es bebé se puede lastimar! –Gritó Italia entre lágrimas haciendo que Romano se detuviera y regresara a su lugar haciendo un puchero.

Por otro lado, ni Francia ni Inglaterra lograban que su bebé comiera y ellos solo se dedicaban a jalonarlos o pegarles con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué no comes? –Gritó el inglés completamente harto, se levantó y fue a la cocina dónde calentó un poco de leche. –Si no quieres eso, debes beber esto. –Así que dio pequeñas cucharadas de leche al francés mientras se sentaba en el piso de la cocina. El bebé la tomó sin problemas, de hecho parecía estar quedándose dormido. –Ojalá…fueras así de tranquilo…te soportaría más y serías mas….

En ese momento sintió una mirada detrás de él y en efecto varios países lo veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, parecía que el Rey Tsundere se había ablandado.

-¡¿Q- que me ven? ¡Vayan a morirse a una zanja! –Gritó avergonzado.

Todos habían acabado de alimentar al pequeño, incluso Francia, entonces, como estaban adormilados los fueron a recostar a lo que era la guardería por un momento en lo que ellos cenaban. Regresaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, la pasta ya estaba fría, pero, no importaba, ellos estaban cansados.

-Veeee….no está nada mal, un poco fría, pero…

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Ita-chan! Eres tan buen cocinero.

-¡Hahahahahaha! Puede que no sea una hamburguesa pero sabe muy bien.

-Ufuu…esto sabría muy bien con un poco de vodka…

-¡Aiya! ¡No debemos tomar- aru! ¿Aún no entiendes- aru?

-Pero a mí no me hace efecto, lo bebo todos los días…-Rusia intentó defenderse.

-¡Hahahahaha! China tiene razón, ¿Qué no puedes dejar tu precioso vodka por un tiempo? –Rió el americano a sabiendas que ese asunto era muy serio, bueno, para Rusia lo era.

-Bueno…-Comenzó el austriaco. –En ese caso, nadie beberá, en específico me refiero a Rusia, claro, Inglaterra, Prusia, Francia, Alemania y Dinamarca.

Todos los mencionados casi se mueren, no era posible que dejaran de beber, era algo que marcaba su naturaleza.

-¡No nos puedes hacer eso! ¡Quién te crees para darme órdenes! –Gritaron Prusia y Dinamarca al mismo tiempo, pero después se callaron ya que Alemania y Noruega respectivamente les dieron un golpe que casi los noquea.

-Bruder, si yo puedo, tú puedes intentarlo….

-Anko…si no haces caso te rompo la mano….

¿Consolaron? bueno, si a eso se le llama consolar a los pobres y awesomes bebedores.

Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron de la mesa con su plato y lo llevaron a la cocina. No lo voy a negar, varios platos se quebraron en el camino entre tropezones, empujones y uno que otro golpe, ya saben esos de _"Yo no fui" "¿Te pegaron?...Que malos" _ Una ola de hipocresía y sarcasmo.

Después fueron hacia donde estaban los bebés y notaron algo, ya no estaban varios. La mayoría estaban dormidos como Francia, Japón, Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega y, por excelencia Grecia. Pero otros ya no estaban, habían logrado salirse del pequeño corral de almohadas y ahora no sabían en donde se pudieron haber metido en esa enorme casa.

-¡Mein Gott! ¿Qué nunca vamos a descansar? –Gritó Prusia.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Esta es una misión de rescate perfecta para The Hero!

-¡Esto no será nada para el Rey del Norte de Europa!

Así que, parece que ahora hay que buscar bebés. Creo que ellos causan más problemas que los países en sí…No….definitivamente no…y…esto parece que será un caos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, jeje, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, cada vez se me ocurren cosas nuevas pero si tienen comentarios, sugerencias o críticas, las espero con los brazos abiertos. Bieno…

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	5. Operación búsqueda 1

¡Privet! Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre gracias por los comentarios.

Ok. Comenzamos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a la poca atención de los países ahora la mayoría de los niños estaban perdidos en una casa enorme, podían estar en cualquier lado. (Bebes, bebes trolls everywhere) La casa era de dos pisos, y aparte de los cuartos, baños, cocina, sala y comedor tenía jardín, sótano, lavandería, ático y biblioteca. Vaya que los italianos tenían una linda casa.

-¡Bien! ¡Como el héroe yo daré las órdenes para buscar! ¡Primero! ¡Tenemos que hacer un detector de niños! ¡Utilicemos las cosas de la cocina! –Gritó el americano haciendo una extraña pose heroica.

Todos los demás lo miraron… no comprendían como alguien podía decir tantas cosas raras en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Estados Unidos! ¡No es hora de que digas cosas tan absurdas! ¡Ya es de noche y tenemos que encontrar…! ¿Cuántos? –Preguntó Inglaterra

Italia se acercó al pequeño corral para contar a los bebés que estaban dormidos, eran ocho, Italia, Grecia, Francia, Japón, Islandia, Noruega, Finlandia y Holanda.

-Entonces, cada uno buscará, no los asignaremos, sólo hay que encontrarlos pronto.- Dijo Alemania.

-Pero hay que asignar cuartos o zonas…. Así será más fácil buscar- Dijo Japón levantando la mano. ¡Vaya estaba dando su opinión!

-Tienen razón, también alguien debe cuidar a los bebés que quedan. E ir recibiendo a los que encuentren. –Dijo Finlandia preocupado.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo daré las posiciones! –Otra vez era Estados Unidos mientras sostenía cinta de aislar en una mano y un colador en la otra… (¿En serio estaba tratando de hacer un detector?) -¡Yo seré el héroe y los demás serán mi apoyo!

-¡Estados Unidos! ¡Cállate! –Gritaron casi todos al unísono.

-Yo daré las posiciones en ese caso. –Dijo Austria escribiendo en una pequeña libreta. –Italia, China, Grecia, Turquía, Finlandia y Suecia cuidarán de los bebés. –Señaló el corral para que fueran.

-Las habitaciones que tenemos que ver son siete, tres cuartos de baño, la cocina, el jardín, el sótano, el ático, la lavandería… en total son quince…bien, una para cada uno.

-¡¿Quién te crees señoriii…? –Prusia recibió un golpe por cortesía de Alemania antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Hagamos tarjetas a la suerte pera saber qué cuarto nos toca…. –Parece que ese sistema funciona.

Italia sacó unas hojas de papel y escribió los nombres de las habitaciones, quince en total y las metió en una olla. Cada uno sacó uno y leyó en voz alta su posición. (¡Parece que están jugando Halo!)

-Me toca el baño de la planta baja… -Dijo Holanda.

-Yo busco en la lavandería. -Era Noruega.

-¡El awesome yo buscará en el ático! –No es necesario poner quien era ese.

-Veee… la cocina… ¡Qué bueno! ¡La conozco como la palma de mi mano!

-El sótano… esto será divertido…. Kolkolkol….

-¡El héroe buscará en el….! ¿¡Jardín! –Estados Unidos palideció al ver por la ventana que el jardín estaba sumamente oscuro, pero, al héroe no le da miedo nada ni nadie.

Una vez las posiciones ¡Que comience el juego! Ejemmm… ¡La búsqueda!

Inglaterra corrió hacia el baño de la planta alta y comenzó a buscar, sin embargo no había nadie, era muy molesto, pero tenía que quedarse allí por si alguno entraba, se recostó en la bañera y esperó.

España estaba en una de las habitaciones y vio algo moviéndose entre las sábanas de una cama, las levantó y salió un gato disparado a su cara comenzándolo a rasguñar, él trató de quitárselo haciendo todo un baile, parecía que estaba invocando a los Dioses Aztecas.

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Quitate! ¡Gatito! –Entonces se acercó demasiado a las escaleras y rodo por ellas hasta llegar a la planta baja. China y los demás escucharon el estruendo y corrieron hasta donde estaba el pobre español, parecía que lo habían asaltado, lleno de rasguños y golpes, estaba completamente noqueado. ¡España eliminado del juego!

Japón entro en otro cuarto y abrió el ropero, tuvo suerte ya que dentro estaba el bebé con antifaz, Turquía que jugaba con un pequeño ratón. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo bajó donde estaban los que cuidarían a los que encontraran.

-¡Turquía! Encontré a tu bebé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó a España?

-Se cayó de las escaleras- aru. –Dijo China haciendo aire con una revista tratando de reanimarlo.

-Ya veo… No creo que pueda seguir buscando. Bueno, ¿Turquía?

-¡Gracias Japón! Pero, yo no lo debo tener, dáselo a Grecia, él me tiene que cuidar. –Señaló Turquía con cara de desagrado.

-¿Grecia?... –Japón movió al chico haciendo que se despertara de golpe y se cayera al piso.

- ¿Qué pasa…. Japón? –Contestó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

-Aquí está Turquía, cuídalo por favor, voy a seguir buscando.

-Si… claro… -Grecia tomo al pequeño y lo sentó en sus piernas, Japón regresó a su zona.

Holanda entró al baño y encontró al pequeño Alemania metido en la bañera, lo sacó y lo cargó en su hombro, estaba mojado, había agua en la bañera así que tomo una toalla y lo secó. Parece que tenía practica de cuidar a sus hermanos Bélgica y Luxemburgo.

Caminó y lo primero que vio fue a España noqueado tirado junto al corral improvisado. Se acercó y puso al bebé dentro, luego se agachó y miro a España fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa- aru?

-Nada, es solo que es raro verlo sin esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara, bueno, me voy. –Dijo Holanda y se fue de nuevo.

Prusia se acercó a la puerta del ático y dio un pequeño salto para abrirla, no era muy común que un bebé pudiera abrir la puerta de ese lugar, pero, nadie sabe, había awesomes niños en el grupo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Salgan ahora ante ore- sama y no les haré daño! –Gritó al entrar al ático, al cual estaba muy oscuro, casi no se veía nada solo algunas cajas apiladas en un rincón. Avanzó para adentrarse en el lugar, sacó su awesome celular para iluminar un poco. Había muchos muebles y pinturas antiguas, y, en el fondo del ático una caja comenzó o moverse. -¿Quién es? ¿Acaso eres el fantasma del Strudel que comí ayer? –Preguntó temblando mientras se acercaba a la caja lentamente, cuando se asomó vio a un bebé. (Sabía que esos niños eran waesome) Era el pequeño Hong Kong que jugaba con los adornos de Navidad.

-¡Kesesesese! Con que eras tú, ahora regresemos abajo. –Prusia cargó al bebé y se dispuso a salir del ático, ignorando las luces tiradas por el piso, las cuales se enredaron en sus piernas haciéndolo caer, él solo pudo abrazar al pequeño con fuerza para que no se lastimara y funcionó, el niño estaba bien, pero cuando sintió algo frio resbalar por su frente sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! –El albino bajo las escaleras del ático y corrió hacia la sala. Su visión se hacía borrosa hasta que llegó al lugar, puso al niño en el corral y se desmayó. ¡Prusia está eliminado!

Estados Unidos estaba en el jardín, tarareaba algún tema de televisión como para iniciar algún combate. -¡Hahahahaha! ¡Sal ahora! ¡Como sea te voy a encontrar! –Trago saliva, era obvio que tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraría. Se asomó por los arbustos, dio un par de volteretas innecesarias, al parecer no había nadie, o eso creía.

Rusia estaba en el sótano, buscó por todos lados y encontró a uno escondido debajo de la mesa de las herramientas, era Prusia, lo cargó y el pequeño comenzó a patalear para liberarse, parece que no solo el normal lo odiaba. Rusia lo soltó por un momento como si lo fuese a dejar caer pero antes de que chocara lo sujetó, el pequeño estaba desmaya….digo, dormido, por el susto.

-Ufuu, no deberías ser tan grosero… Rusia ya iba a salir del sótano cargando al bebé por el cuello de su camisa (Así como cargan a los cachorritos) cuando vio algo sobre la mesa que dibujo una macabra sonrisa en su rostro. Una máscara de hockey y una sierra eléctrica. –Esto será divertido…Kolkolkol…

Dinamarca revisaba una de las habitaciones, buscaba por todos lados y encontró a Suecia debajo de la cama, fingió que no había visto nada y lo dejó allí. Pero sabía que si alguien más lo encontraba Noruega le iba a dar su merecido y no solo él, sino igual Finlandia y Sverige….Volvió a asomarse y sacó al niño para dejarlo dónde los demás. Iba por las escaleras cuando se resbaló y el pequeño salió disparado hacia Finlandia el cual lo atrapó sin problemas. Suecia se acercó a Dinamarca y le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que lo noqueó. ¡Dinamarca está eliminado! ¡Y con una contusión! ¡Yupi!

Alemania veía en otra habitación, buscaba desesperadamente pero no encontraba nada, hasta que escuchó un desafinado chirrido, parecía ser una flauta. Se acercó hacia donde provenía el sonido y encontró al pequeño austriaco tratando de tocar una flauta, que en sus manitas se veía como una tuba, lástima que el pequeño aún no desarrollara el talento musical que tanto lo caracteriza. Bajo a dejarlo con los demás y vio a su hermano tirado junto a España y Dinamarca, los tres medio muertos.

-¡Bruder! ¿¡Que pasó! –Gritó el alemán mientras tomaba a su hermano de los hombros y lo agitaba de atrás hacia adelante. (Cosa que solo lo empeoraba más)

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Esto parece un juego raro- aru. Uno por uno van cayendo- aru. Mejor continúa para acabar con esto pronto- aru. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los que ya no puedan, es como cuidar a más bebes- aru.

-Bien, entonces voy a continuar… -Alemania salió corriendo para seguir su búsqueda.

Italia estaba en la cocina, revisaba todo lugar posible, cajones, puertas, estantes, todo, entonces encontró a su pequeño bebé hermano mayor (Lo sé suena raro) metido en una cesta llen… bueno estaba llena de tomates antes de que se metiera.

-Veee…. Romano, que bueno que te encuentro. Vamos a llevarte de regreso.

Italia llevó al pequeño, y, como un interruptor, España reaccionó rápidamente con una súbita recuperación.

-¡Romano! ¡Te encontraron! ¡Ita- chan qué bueno! ¡Déjame cargarlo!

-Claro, cuídalo mientras seguimos buscando.

Romano se dirigía hacia otra de las habitaciones y escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, cuando entró vio al bebé Dinamarca que saltaba en la cama de forma frenética, de hecho no era muy distinto al original.

-A ver tú, ya basta. –El pequeño ignoró a Romano y siguió saltando en la cama, eso solo logro que el mayor se enojara. Tomó impulso y se lanzó a la cama cayendo justo cuando el bebé estaba en el aire. Creo que se puede predecir que pasará. Sólo diré que será doloroso para Romano.

-¡! –Resonó por toda la casa. Eso significa… ¡Romano está fuera!

Hong Kong e Islandia buscaban juntos, uno en un cuarto y el otro en el medio baño que estaba al lado, Islandia encontró a Hong Kong metido entre las sábanas, mientras que éste encontró a Inglaterra sentado en el piso del baño jugando con ¿Amigos Imaginarios?

-Con que estabas aquí, o algo así. –Cargó al pequeño para verlo a los ojos, no podía creer que él lo había tenido bajo su control por tanto tiempo. En ese momento podía decirse que incluso era lindo. De repente escuchó una explosión y cuando salió del baño vio a Islandia cargando a su pequeña versión con la ropa quemada.

-Tu bebe….es igual de piro maniaco….que tu….- Entonces Islandia se lo entregó a Hong Kong antes de caer inconsciente. ¡Islandia está eliminado!

Hong Kong, con mucho trabajo bajó a los tres hasta la sala y los encargó a Finlandia.

-¡Waaaa! ¿¡Qué le pasó a Islandia! –Preguntó mientras lo cargaba para recostarlo en el sillón.

-Algo explotó, o algo así. –Hong Kong volteó a ver a los otros que estaban igual noqueados. -¿Qué pasó?

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya no me pregunten –aru!

Así que hasta ahora los marcadores son: faltan por encontrar cuatro bebés y hay cuatro países noqueados. ¡Qué parejo!

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Algo o alguien causará un paro cardiaco a nuestro héroe, ¿Qué más puede pasar? No se los diré….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, me pareció muy largo así que viene en dos partes. Ufuu…

Ok, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, golpes con Wok, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos. ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	6. Operación búsqueda 2

¡Privet! Otra vez, aquí traigo la continuación de la búsqueda de nuestros queridos países. Bueno, quería hacer una aclaración, bebé Hong Kong sale dos veces, no me di cuenta, perdón, pero digamos que se escapó después de que lo encontró Prusia. O sea su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Ok. Dicho esto. Comenzamos. ¿Da?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, el juego iba de maravilla, a excepción del golpe de Prusia, la contusión de Dinamarca, las quemaduras de Islandia y el hecho de que Romano haya dejado de respirar por unos minutos…(Para sus fans él sigue vivo) . Faltaban por encontrar cuatro bebés, China, Rusia, Estados Unidos y España.

Austria buscaba en la biblioteca, veía todo, entre los estantes, debajo de las mesas, dentro de los cajones, incluso dentro del piano que estaba allí. Pero no encontró nada, ni un rastro, se sentó en el banquillo para tratar de tocar algo y así bajar sus nervios. Estaba tocando algo de Chopin para mostrar su enojo de no poder encontrar nada, cuando escuchó que algo se calló, eran libros. Volteó rápidamente para ver qué había sucedido y, sobre la montaña de libros regados vio a un pequeño de largo cabello castaño y ojos marrones, era China.

-Vaya, con que estabas aquí. –Austria se acercó al bebé y lo cargo fuera de la biblioteca, llegó a donde estaban los demás bebés y se sorprendió mucho no solo del hecho de que solo faltaban 3 niños, sino de que varios compañeros estaban noqueados, quemados y llenos de lesiones.

-¿Qué paso?

-Sin comentaros- aru.

-Bueno, ¿Quiénes faltan?

-Pues acabas de traerme a mí- aru, así que solo faltan España, Rusia y Estados Unidos- aru.

-Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí, que los demás busquen, como sea…ya son muchos bebés como para que solo los cuiden unos cuantos.

-Está bien- aru.

Entonces ahora faltan tres….vamos a ver el baño del segundo piso…creo pasa algo interesante…

Inglaterra dormía tranquilamente en la bañera, y como no, si eran más o menos las 3 de la mañana…

-jejeje….Yousei- san…no molestes….tonto…ya…ya…. –Sí, claro está soñando…pero no por mucho.

De repente entró gateando al baño un pequeño de cabello castaño, piel morena y brillantes ojos esmeralda…vaya ¿No creen que España era adorable? El niño vio que el inglés estaba medio muerto….digo, totalmente dormido sumido en la bañera, y… ¿Quién dice que los bebés no guardan rencor? Digo, uno sabe todo lo que pasó en la época donde la piratería controlaba el mundo…. El pequeño trepó quien sabe como a la taza del baño, lo suficientemente cerca de la llave del agua sobre la cabeza de Inglaterra…

…

…

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Está helada! ¿Quién fue?- Inglaterra tenía la cara empapada y cuando trató de levantarse de la mañera….se resbaló y cayó golpeándose en la nuca con la llave aún abierta…. ¡Inglaterra descalificado! Y… Bebé España sigue libre.

Rusia aún tenía al pequeño Prusia desmayado, y, el hecho que hubiese una sierra eléctrica en la mesa era algo para preocuparse… Salió del sótano para ir a la cocina, se escabullía de los otros para que no sospecharan. Se acercó a la cacerola donde habían guisado la salsa y un vaso, lo llenó con la salsa y regresó al sótano.

-Jeje…seguro con esto o se muere o por lo menos me deja de molestar ese cerdo capitalista….Kolkolkol. –Rusia tomó la sierra y la escondió dentro de su abrigo (Si, tiene mucho espacio) junto con la máscara de hockey, tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo escondió con su bufanda. Ahora sería el momento para poner su plan en marcha.

Salió al jardín con el sigilo de todo un espía ruso, trató de no hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención de Estados Unidos, el cual seguía buscando entre algunos arbustos. Se acercó a un árbol y se puso detrás de él, recostó al bebé sobre es pasto boca abajo y esparció la salsa alrededor, se puso la máscara, sacó la sierra y, con su bota comenzó a hacer ruidos cerca del niño para llamar la atención del yankee….

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el americano con un gritito al escuchar los sonidos. -¿Quién está allí? –Caminó lentamente hacia el origen, el árbol más alejado del jardín.

Tomó todo su valor de héroe y se asomó detrás del árbol y palideció cuando vio al pequeño tirado en el piso con ese líquido rojo a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó casi robóticamente y vio a un hombre con una máscara de hockey y una sierra eléctrica en la mano, para a completar, un aura siniestra a su alrededor…

Estados Unidos no pudo hacer nada más, se ahogo en un grito, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desmayo…

-Ufuu… esto fue muy divertido…pero lástima que no puedan caminar hacia la casa, creo que tendré de cargarlos…pero valió la pena…

Holanda iba por las escaleras, ya se había cansado del baño de abajo, iba a buscar en otro lado cundo vio agua escurrir por ellas…

-Qué raro… ¿Qué estará pasando?

Se acercó a las habitaciones hasta llegar al baño, abrió la puerta y vio a Inglaterra metido en la bañera completamente inundada… Se acercó y cerró la llave, tomo al chico del brazo y lo sacó haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ese bastardo de España me las va a pagar!

-Cálmate y dime que pasó…

-Estaba esperando en la bañera y llego su bebé, abrió la llave y cuando traté de salir me resbalé y golpeé, aún me duele.

-Ah… en verdad, bueno, vamos a buscar a Italia para hacer algo con este desorden…

Inglaterra y Holanda salieron del baño para ir por Italia o por Romano, como sea, esa igual era su casa.

Estaban en la cocina cuando vieron tirada una cesta con tomates, parece que se les ocurrió la misma idea, voltearon a verse uno al otro y tomaron la cesta, la pusieron debajo de la mesa y se escondieron para esperar que el pequeño entrara a comer los tomates, en ese momento bloquearían las entradas y lo atraparían.

El niño entro a la cocina y no pudo evitar ver los tomates debajo de la mesa, corrió, bueno no, gateó lo más rápido que pudo y entró a la cesta para comenzar a comer, en ese momento Inglaterra bloqueó la entrada y Holanda se acercó a él para atraparlo…el niño ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó comiendo tranquilamente antes de quedarse dormido dentro de la cesta.

-No puedo creen que alguien tan pequeño me haya causado tantos problemas…

-Yo tampoco, siempre me ha parecido una molestia…pero, ahora que es de ese tamaño…

-Bueno, ahora lo mejor es que se duerma y llevarlo con los demás, después nos vengaremos con el grande…

-Definitivamente…

Noruega estaba en la lavandería buscando, no sabía si ya habían encontrado a los otros, pero aún así continuaría por cualquier cosa, había escuchado ruidos, golpes, gritos y una explosión pero seguiría tranquilo. Estaba revisando en todo lugar posible cuando vio algo que, incluso a él lo sorprendió. Salió de la lavandería cerrando la puerta para que lo que se encontrara dentro no saliera. Se acercó a los demás países que cuidaban a los pequeños y les hizo una seña con la mano para que los siguieran. Muchos fueron, otros se tuvieron que quedar para que los niños no se quedaran solos.

-Shhhh… ahora no hagan ruido… -Dijo noruega antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se acercó a una canasta donde había ropa limpia y la sacó de debajo de la mesa para planchar, la arrastro hacia los demás tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Y, en el momento en que vieron esa escena casi les explota la cabeza.

Rusia entró a la casa con el bebé en un brazo y con Estados Unidos en el hombro, vio que casi no habían países en el corral, puso al bebé dentro y tiró al americano al montón de los expulsados.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

-Fu` r`n a l` l` vand` ria…c`n N` rueg` a.

-Su- san dice que fueron a la lavandería con Noruega.

-Da, ya veo. –Rusia caminó un pasillo hasta llegar a la lavandería, la cual tenía la puerta cerrada, acercó su oído para escuchar que pasaba dentro.

_-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo- aru!_

_-En verdad no puedo creer esto…_

_-¡Esta foto la debo subir al Facebook!_

-Mmmm… que raro. –Acercó su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente, sin llamar la atención, vio que todos los países estaban acomodados rodeando algo. Se acercó haciendo espacio para ver lo que era, y cuando lo vio…

-Ahhh…ah…ah… -La mejillas del ruso se sonrojaron al ver centro de la cesta de ropas a su versión bebé y a la de Estados Unidos dormidas y abrazadas como gatitos en busca de calor, al igual que algunos países tomaban fotos de esa escena épica.

-Rusia… eso no fue gracioso… -Entro Estados Unidos por la puerta de la lavandería sobándose la espalda, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ellos. -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos ven así?

Entonces todos los demás salieron de la lavandería en silencio excepto Noruega que se quedó al lado de la cesta.

-Los encontré…

-Da…Spasibo…

-¿Encontró qué? –Estados Unidos se acercó a la cesta y el efecto fue como el de Rusia solo que él gritó haciendo que los pequeños se despertaran.

-¡Qué diablos! ¿Esto es una broma?

-¡Cállate! Ya los despertaste… uh, toma a mí bebé, tenemos que ir con el resto ¿Da? –Rusia levantó al bebé Estados Unidos y salió de la lavandería, este, por su parte cargó al pequeño Rusia y salió detrás de él.

Llegaron a la sala y todavía habían unos países murmurando, incluso enviándose las fotos y riéndose en voz baja.

Por fin los veinte niños estaban juntos y los veinte países ya podían ir a dormir.

-¡Veeee! Por fin terminamos… vaya que los niños son muy traviesos, no podemos dejarlos solos de nuevo…

-Tienes razón Italia, de ahora en adelante no nos separaremos de los bebés y los cuidaremos en todo momento…

-Bien… pero ahora mejor vámonos a dormir ¡Tengo sueño!

Todos los países tomaron a su bebé del corral (También a su noqueado compañero de habitación, Alemania levantó a Prusia, Finlandia a Dinamarca, Noruega a Islandia e Italia trataba de despertar a su hermano) y subieron las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para descansar de una vez por todas.

¡No podían creer todos los problemas en solo el primer día! ¡Y todos los que faltan…

…..

-Por fin… llegué a casa de Italia,

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Canadá

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, me quedó un poco mas cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la demora de la actualización….jeje…

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, golpes con tubería, todo de todo lo espero con los brazos abiertos. ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	7. La primera noche juntos

¡Privet! Ya traigo este capítulo al fin, gracias por esperar. Espero que les haya gustado el anterior y el anterior y el anterior a ese. Sin decir nada más.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez terminado su búsqueda, todos los países subieron las escaleras para ir a dormir, o eso intentaron ya que estas seguían empapadas por el incidente con el pequeño español.

-¡Ve! ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Italia asustado al ver su casa en ese estado.

-Hubo un accidente en el baño, te íbamos a buscar para arreglarlo pero se nos cruzó algo por el camino. –Holanda dijo tranquilo mientras volteaba a ver a Inglaterra el cual seguía mojado.

-¡¿Cuál es su problema? ¡Les dije en la cocina que no causaran caos en nuestra casa! –Romano estaba sumamente molesto.

-Tranquilo hermanito, mañana lo arreglaremos, ahora lo mejor será ir a dormir.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Italia, ahora no podemos hacer nada. Estamos cansados y es muy tarde. –Dijo Alemania tratando de acomodar a su inconsciente hermano en su hombro.

Iban ya para arriba cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Alguien estaba afuera. Pero, ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la madrugada?

Francia, que estaba más cerca de la puerta puso su mano en la perilla.

-¿Si? –Preguntó mientras abría lentamente.

-¿Francia? Soy yo…Canadá.-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Canadá! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde? Pasa, pasa.

-¿Quién? –Preguntaron todos los países desde dentro de la casa, no veían a nadie.

El país y su pequeño entraron a la casa.

-¡Chicos es Canadá! –Gritó Francia poniendo la mano en su hombro, aunque parecía que solo la estaba levantando.

-Ve, Canadá… ¡Oh!, ¡Bienvenido a mi casa? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Lo que pasa es que después de la reunión me separé del grupo y nadie se dio cuenta, quería saber que haría con mi bebé.

-¿Tu igual tienes uno? –Preguntó Alemania acercándose. –En ese caso, tenemos que elegir quién lo cuidará y dónde pasarás la noche.

-Puede quedarse en nuestro cuanto, el hermanito Francia siempre puede hacer lugar para uno más y en especial si se trata de mi pequeño Canadá.

-¡Francia! ¿No recuerdas que nuestro cuarto solo tiene una cama? No vamos a caber… aunque estaría de acuerdo a que duermas en el piso o en pasillo o en la calle.

-Ve, tengo una idea, Francia cuida de Inglaterra e Inglaterra de Francia, ahora que Canadá está aquí puede cuidar a Francia, Francia a Inglaterra e Inglaterra a Canadá.

-A mi me parece bien…-Dijo Canadá escondiendo su cara en su peluche.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería a Canadá! –Lloraba el francés tirado en las escaleras mientras mordía un pañuelo.

-¡Cállate! Lo mejor será dejar de pelear e ir a dormir de una vez por todas. Canadá, ven con nosotros.

¡Vaya! Con que ahora son 22 niños para cuidar.

Los países entraron a sus habitaciones en silencio, no se dirigían la palabra ni entre compañeros y algunas conversaciones iban en un solo sentido, como la de Italia hacia Alemania o la de España hacia el inconsciente Romano.

Y lo último que se escuchó en la casa fue un ¡Buenas noches! De parte del italiano anfitrión.

…

-zzzz….gatos….zzzz….

Grecia y Turquía se recostaron en las camas y, en el momento en que uno de ellos (ya se imaginarán cual) puso su cabeza sobre su almohada se quedó profundamente dormido, el otro por su parte acomodaba al pequeño griego a su lado.

-Vaya… con este tamaño no puedo creer que me hayas causado tantos problemas… incluso así eres lindo. –susurró Turquía al pequeño que igual estaba dormido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los cuatro estaban dormidos, digo, no se espera mucho si prácticamente estas solo ya que tu compañero se la pasa durmiendo.

Era una habitación tranquila, lástima que eso no se da en todas, como por ejemplo la de España, Romano y Holanda.

España recostó a Romano en la cama que compartirían por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y a su lado puso al bebé Holanda el cual estaba dormido.

-Jeje, Romano ya deberías reaccionar sino, ¿Quién va a cuidarme? –Susurró el español mientras movía el hombro del chico.

-Cuídate tu solo. –Respondió Holanda sentado en su cama mientras arrullaba al bebé italiano para hacerlo dormir. –Madura de una vez.

-¿Madurar? ¡Bah! Eso es para los tomates. Dices cosas extrañas Holanda.

-Tómatelo como quieras, yo ya voy a apagar la luz…

-¡No! Espera, aún no acomodo mi cama, ni a mi bebé ni a Romano.

-Entonces apúrate antes de que acabe mi paciencia. –Holanda aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había hecho su bebé en el baño con Inglaterra.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡Sujeta esto! –España le dio a su pequeña versión para que lo cargara. Holanda ya tenía dos bebés en brazos, en uno estaba Romano y en el otro estaba España.

-¡Vaya! Te ves como todo un padre de familia con tus hijos. Un bebé puede hacer lindo hasta a alguien como tú. ¿No crees?

-Fingiré que no lo dijiste…ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer para ya poder dormir ¿Sí?

-Claro. –España acomodó la cama, recostó a Romano y tomó a su bebé del brazo de Holanda, se recostó con ambos (España y Holanda), uno a cada lado. No le dejaría alguno al italiano ya que estaba dormido y no podría cuidarlo. Holanda por su parte recostó al pequeño Romano a su lado y apagó la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación.

-Buenas noches Holanda.

-Como sea…

Por otro lado la habitación de los nórdicos no estaba tan tranquila, de hecho era un caos.

-¡¿Cómo que Sverige me dejó inconsciente toda la búsqueda?

-Fu` tu c` lpa por s` r tan d` scuid` do (Fue tu culpa por ser tan descuidado) –Contestó Suecia

-Su-san no quiso hacerlo, lo que pasa es que en verdad, si no lo hubiese atrapado se habría hecho daño.

-¡Aún así no tenías porque hacerlo! ¡Noru! Dile algo.

-Anko, yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

-¡Noru! ¿Por qué te pones de su parte?

-Porque tiene razón, eres muy descuidado, no sabes cuidar niños. –Contestó mientras vendaba las quemaduras de su hermano el cual ya había despertado.

-Es verdad Dinamarca, ¡Auch! Ten cuidado, me duele.

-En serio no puedo entender cómo es que un bebé causó una explosión que te causó tales quemaduras. –Dijo Finlandia que ayudaba a Noruega.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡No me ignoren! ¡Soy el rey de Europa del Norte! ¡Merezco atención! Y claro que se cuidar niños.

-C`llat` (Cállate)

-¡No me calles! ¡No tienes ningún derech…

-Cállate Anko, vas a despertar a los que ya están durmiendo.

-Tranquilo Dinamarca, ahora mejor acuéstate y descansa sino tu cabeza va a dolerte mañana.

-Está bien Finlandia. –Contestó y se dio la vuelta, pero recordó algo. -¡Mierda! ¡Dejé a Sverige en la sala! –Dinamarca salió corriendo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para buscar al pequeño, el cual seguía durmiendo en el corral, cundo regresó todos los demás lo miraban acusadoramente.

-¿Qué?

-Qu` b` eno qu` sab` s cuid` r niñ` s (Que bueno que sabes cuidar niños)

-Ya… hasta alguien como yo comete uno que otro error.

-A excepción de que tú los cometes todo el tiempo anko.

-¡Noru! ¿Por qué eres malo conmigo?

-Jeje, mejor vamos a dormir. Yo con Noruega ¿Cierto?

-Si…

-¡Yo no quiero dormir con dos Suecias! De por sí ya tengo que cuidar a uno.

-Anko, eso ya lo habíamos decidido así que mejor hazlo, tengo sueño.

Al final de cuentas Dinamarca no quiso hacer caso y después de algunos golpes terminó durmiendo en el piso, pero no el pequeño sueco ya que ¿Por qué tendría que pagar por las impertinencias de su niñera?

Si la habitación de Francia e Inglaterra ya estaba hecha un caos, ahora imagínense con un compañero extra, tendrían que acomodarse de nuevo.

-¡Ya te dije que no cabemos juntos en la cama!

-Pero si dormimos desnudos…

-¡Que eso tampoco!

-Bueno…yo creo que-Intentó hablar Canadá.

Entonces Francia se acercó al inglés y comenzó a desvestirlo para probar su idea de que la ropa es espacio desperdiciado, ganándose un par de golpes y patadas en la entrepierna.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? –Preguntó Inglaterra con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza reflejada en el rostro.

-Mon amour, eso no era necesario…

-¡Si lo era! Ahora, vamos a ordenarnos enserio. Parece que esta noche alguien dormirá en la sala.

-¡Yo pido la cama con Canadá! –Y antes de que Inglaterra pudiese reclamar, Francia ya estaba en la cama abrazando al canadiense y sus respectivos niños.

-Ah…lo haré esta noche sólo porque ya no quiero discutir. –Inglaterra tomó una manta, una almohada, al pequeño Canadá y salió del cuarto rumbo a la sala para dormir en un sillón.

Una vez acostado se dio cuenta de que el pequeño no cabía a su lado así que lo recostó sobre su pecho y cubrió a ambos.

-Vaya, ya no recuerdo bien cuando eras de este tamaño, en serio nadie puede negar que eres gemelo del idiota de Estados Unidos…

Inglaterra se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos y el pequeño igual… ¡Que tierna escena!

En la habitación de Alemania todo parecía estar bien, a excepción de cierto increíble pruso que se negaba a dormir con Austria.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería dormir con Ita- chan! West, siempre te quedas con lo mejor para ti.

-Bruder, tú tienes al bebé, no te quejes.

-Ve…Prusia tranquilo, solo es por la noche además, Austria no es tan malo.

-Italia tiene razón bruder, ya duérmete.

-Sólo si puedo quedarme con mini- west y con Ita- chan. –Dijo Prusia haciendo un puchero.

-Ahhh… bueno, pero duérmete ya.-Austria ya estaba muy fastidiado.

-Ve, ¿Seguro que puedes quedarte con los dos? ¿No estarás incómodo?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ore- sama puede con lo que sea! –Entonces Prusia se lanzó a la cama con ambos niños en brazos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de un niño que consigue lo que quiere.

Una vez acomodado el bebé y sus dos pequeños…digo, Prusia y los dos pequeños, los demás también se acostaron, eso era mucho más fácil.

-Ve… buenas noches Alemania.

-Sí, buenas noches.

-zzzz…..zzzzzzz…. soy genial….kesesesese….

-¿Alguien puede hacer que deje de roncar? –Preguntó Austria tapándose los oídos con una almohada.

Entonces Alemania dio un golpe con la almohada en la cara de Prusia haciendo que dejara de roncar…tal vez incluso de respirar…

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Rusia y Estados Unidos.

-¡Nunca dije que podías acaparar toda la cama! ¡Bájate maldito comunista!

-Ya no soy comunista…. –Contestó el ruso mientras leía un libro con ambos bebés, uno a cada lado, ambos durmiendo.

-¡No importa! Tengo sueño, hazme espacio.

-Ah… está bien, pero ya no grites, los vas a despertar.

-¡Soy un héroe! ¡Nunca despierto bebés dormidos! ¡Hahahahahaha! –Parece que se contradijo ya que gracias a su estruendosa risa, no solo despertó a sus dos pequeños, sino que a muchos otros.

-Cerdo capitalista, ya los despertaste…-Dijo sin perder su sonrisa mientras trataba de arrullarlos para dormirlos de nuevo.

-¡No fue mi culpa! –Estados Unidos se defendió mientras tomaba a uno de los niños para arrullarlo.

-Sí, claro e Italia es valiente. Mejor cállate y trata de dormirlo, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer y aún no podemos descansar. Aaaahhhh… (Eso fue un bostezo)

-¡Hahahahaha! El enorme Rusia tiene sueño como un bebé, no creí que alguien como tú…

Rusia le quitó al niño antes de darle un golpe con lo primero que vio, en este caso era el libro de 1500 páginas acerca de 1500 razones para odiar a los americanos que estaba leyendo, ¡Muy útil! Ahora estaba durmiendo en el suelo con una contusión en la cabeza.

-A ver si así te callas. –Rusia apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama con ambos niños… pero al poco rato sintió lastima por su compañero y le tiro una manta encima para que no muriera de hipotermia.

Si… una noche bastante tranquila, considerando que 22 locos estaban en la misma casa y que solo 2 estaban noqueados y que uno dormía en la sala, era un saldo muy bajo…. ¡Qué aburrido! Seguro mañana será mejor…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, comentarios, críticas y sugerencias las espero con los brazos abiertos ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya!


	8. Hora del baño¿Por parejas?

¡Privet! Muchas gracias por esperar este capítulo, me tarde un poco por lo del ingreso a la licenciatura y no he podido usar la máquina, pero ya está aquí la continuación. Bueno, gracias por los reviews y sin nada más que decir por el momento.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche transcurrió sin más problemas, solo algunas idas al baño o a tomar agua, y no hubo pleitos ni peleas ni mas noqueados de los que habían al principio. Paz y tranquilidad por fin.

Dieron las diez de la mañana y los países ya estaban descansados y despiertos, se escuchaban algunos murmullos y si… comenzaron las peleas, ¿Por qué? Bueno, en primer lugar solo había dos baños y medio y eran 44 personas. Así que…

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué no se pueden poner de acuerdo?- Gritaba Austria furioso.

-¡Dejen que entre el awesome yo! ¡West haz algo!

-C- chicos… ve…. Me acaban de informar que casi no hay agua ni gas, pero que va a haber en la tarde, mientras tanto solo tenemos la mitad.

Y esas palabras fueron como un interruptor que iluminó los ojos de Francia, Prusia, España y otros pervertidos. ¿Sabían que significaba eso?

-¡Kesesesesese! Eso quiere decir que nos bañaremos por pares, ¡Pido a Ita- chan!

-¡Sí! Yo quiero bañarme con Romano.-Grito España mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz.

Si, ahora los países tenían que compartir el baño aunque no quisieran, y eso significaba entrar juntos a la bañera…. con un bebé en brazos…. completamente desnudos… pero, ¿Cómo sería sin que se mataran entre sí?

-Bueno, bueno… yo diré quienes entran juntos. –Dijo Alemania poniendo orden entre todos los gritos.

-Ve… está bien, ¿Cómo entramos?

-Primero en el baño de arriba entran Japón e Inglaterra y en el baño de abajo Francia y Canadá.

Los mencionados fueron a sus respectivos baños, dos de ellos charlando amablemente y los otros dos…bueno uno de ellos temiendo por su integridad o su virginidad o… su vida.

En el baño de arriba estaban ambos países dispuestos a asearse aunque cierto japonés tenía problemas para desnudarse frente a otra persona.

-No estoy seguro de esto.

-Vamos Japón, ambos somos hombres no te preocupes. –Dijo Inglaterra mientras se quitaba la camisa para después quitar la ropa al pequeño Canadá.

-L- lo sé, pero como japonés…

-El agua se va a enfriar, por lo menos baña a tu bebé. –Contestó ya metido en la bañera con el canadiense entre sus brazos estando a punto de lavar su cabello.

-Está bien. –Japón, a pesar de estar apenado se desvistió a él y al bebé y entro a la bañera junto con el pequeño China con la misma posición que Inglaterra así quedando frente a frente.

-Lo mejor será apresurarnos, Italia me comentó que teníamos que ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –Contestó mientras enjabonaba al pequeño.

-La verdad no estoy seguro, pero la idea es que todos tenemos que estar listos, y como somos tantos saldremos ya tarde.

-Oh… por cierto ¿Cómo va con lo del remedio?

-No he pensado mucho en ello, ayer estuvimos muy ocupados y no tuve tiempo de leer de nuevo mi libro, pero pronto lo haré.

Mientras tanto abajo Canadá trataba de escapar de su querido hermano mayor, aunque con esos brazos de pulpo era algo imposible.

-Vamos mon amour, tenemos que entrar juntos a la bañera, si quieres te lavo la espalda e incluso dónde ella pierde su nombre.

-Francia… por favor, vas a tirar al pequeño.-Canadá trataba de librarse del agarre con cuidado de no lastimar a ninguno de los niños.

Al final Francia ganó ese encuentro y logró su pervertido cometido de bañarse cuerpo a cuerpo con el menor, claro, cuidando a los bebés.

Cuando los otros terminaron salieron del baño y afuera estaban Dinamarca y Suecia esperando, se miraban con tanto odio que incluso se veían chispas. Japon e Inglaterra se escabulleron fuera de la escena del posible homicidio.

-¿Enserio tenemos que estar juntos en el baño?

-Es` fu` lo qu` nos di`jer` n (Eso fue lo que nos dijeron)

-No te quiero ver desnudo… prefiero a todos menos a ti. –Dinamarca se quedó hablando solo ya que Suecia ya se estaba quitando los pantalones.

-S` qui` res bañ`rt` qu` s`a de un` v`z (Si quieres bañarte que sea de una vez) –Dijo Suecia ya dentro de la tina lavando al bebé danés.

-¡Oye! Te vas a acabar el agua caliente. –Dicho eso Dinamarca se desvistió con una velocidad increíble y se lanzo a la bañera con su pequeño en brazos.

-N` deb` ri` s c` rrer en ` l bañ` (No deberías correr en el baño)

-Eso a ti no te importa. –Dinamarca tomó la botella de shampoo y presionó para que saliera un chorro, lástima que olvido que la botella se apunta a todos lados menos a los ojos. -¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Mis ojos se queman!-Gritaba dando manotazos al aire peligrosamente cerca del bebé.

-Ahh…. –Suecia le quito al pequeño antes de que lo matara y, en un momento de compasión le extendió una toalla al chico para que se secara el rostro y limpiara sus ojos.

-Estúpido shampoo y estúpida botella apachurrable…-Balbuceó tallando sus ojos para bajar el ardor.

-T` ad` ras es`s b` t`llas… (Tú adoras esas botellas) –Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-No cuando atentan contra la mi bello rostro y mis hermosos ojos azules. –Contestó y quitó el pequeño de los brazos del otro. –No lo agarres, le vas a contagiar lo raro.

En el baño de abajo ya habían terminado Francia y Canadá, uno estaba bastante alegre y el otro…bueno…

-Mon amour ¿No fue relajante?

-S- si…-Canadá contestó cabizbajo, sonrojado y con un aura deprimente… era obvio que tenía un trauma de por vida pero, estando desnudo y encerrado con Francia, ¿Quién no lo tendría? Y, más importante era esperar que los pequeños estuvieran bien.

Una vez afuera entraron los siguientes que eran Islandia y Romano, los cuales parecían conformes con estar juntos, digo, ambos querían estar con quien fuera excepto con cierta persona, en este caso España y Noruega.

-Bueno, hay que desvestirnos… ¿No?

-Che palle…. Pero supongo que no nos podemos asear con la ropa puesta. –Dicho eso ambos se comenzaron a desvestir sin decir una palabra pero con una incomodidad evidente. –Por cierto… ¿Qué te pasó? Digo, no es que me interese.

-Un bebé causó una explosión y me quemé lo sé, sueña extraño. –Dijo y ya con el pequeño desnudo entro a la bañera.

-Ya veo… no me sorprende de un pequeño bastardo… -Romano igual entro a la bañera quedando junto a Islandia y empezó a bañar al pequeño.

-Tienes talento con los bebés. –Dijo Islandia causando un leve sobresalto del otro.

-¡Claro que no! S- solo imito la forma en que el bastardo de España me cuidaba cuando yo era pequeño.

-Supongo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero con mi hermano mayor a pesar que puede ser molesto y un poco acosador.

Su baño transcurrió tranquilo, charlaron acerca de sus infancias y no causaron problemas… ya eran suficientes con los que habían en el otro baño… ¿Quiénes eran? Pues nada más ni nada menos que Estados Unidos y Rusia.

-¡Prefiero beber el espantoso brebaje que hace Iggy a meterme en una bañera contigo! ¡Y menos desnudo!

-Honestamente yo preferiría meterme en un closet con mi hermana men…. ¡Olvídalo! Y apresúrate a quitarte la ropa, no tengo tu tiempo.- Contestó Rusia en ropa interior… y en bufanda, desvistiendo al pequeño yankee.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?

-¿Por qué habría de tenerla? Tengo mejor físico que tú… a pesar de que dices que estoy gordo por mi abrigo, ahora no puedes negarlo, después de todo ahora mismo no lo estoy usando.

Estados Unidos no tuvo ningún argumento en contra, bueno si tenía y muchos, pero hasta él sabía cuando eran absurdos y, tampoco podía negar que el ruso tenía un físico admirable.

-Ya voy, como sea, no me des órdenes…. Bastardo comunista.- Contestó y empezó a desvestirse.

-Ya no soy comunista… cerdo capitalista. –Dijo a punto de entrar a la bañera con el pequeño en brazos…. pero algo estaba mal, ¡Rusia iba a meterse con ropa interior y bufanda!

-¿Qué no te vas a quitar el resto de tu ropa?

-Oh… Da, Spasibo…. –Rusia regresó y desenredó la bufanda de su cuello. Estados Unidos lo miraba impaciente ya que nunca había podido verlo sin ella, pero lo que realmente le daba curiosidad era comprobar lo de ese rumor con los condones… ¿Enserio Rusia…? ¿De ese tamaño?

Estados Unidos estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el otro había entrado a la bañera evitando ser visto. Así que con la curiosidad sin aliviar, el americano entró a la bañera con ambos Rusias.

-No me gusta usar bañera, voy a abrir la ducha.

-Con la ducha tendremos menos espacio y con los bebés es brazos es muy peligroso, nos podemos resbalar tonto.

-¡No me importa! –Gritó y se levantó para abrir la ducha y lo que viene es predecible… así que mejor vamos a ver cómo van Prusia e Italia, aunque algo me dice que no va nada bien.

Prusia estaba siguiendo el mal ejemplo de su querido amigo Francia, pervirtiendo a un pequeño e inocente país y poniendo en peligro a uno incluso más pequeño.

-¡Ve! Prusia, vas a lastimarlos.

-Tranquilo Ita- chan… Kesesesese….no te pasará nada…

Prusia estaba tan cerca como su amigo pero ignoraba algo o alguien con un instinto para saber cuándo Italia estaba en problemas, y ese alguien era su adorado hermanito West.

-¡Italia! ¿Estás bien? –Alemania entro de golpe azotando la puerta, aunque su estrada habría sido un poco más heroica si no hubiese estado solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y enjabonado hasta las orejas y con el pequeño en brazos , cosa que causo un ataque de risa a ya saben quién.

-¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡West te ves tan gracioso!

-Alemania, no te preocupes, gracias a ti estoy a salvo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué saliste del baño de esa forma? –Preguntó Austria mientras entraba al baño comprendiendo la situación al instante.

-Bruder, te pedí que no lo violaras.

-Pero Weeeeeeeeeeest, si solo iba a hacerle un cariñito, además hay niños presentes, no seas malpensado.

Así que Alemania después de darle un buen sermón a su hermano salió del baño para regresar al suyo y terminar con su aseo.

Cuando terminaron ya faltaban menos, se puede decir que estaban cooperando, hasta ahora no había habido pleitos y estaban tranquilos los que ya habían salido. (Excepto Rusia y Estados Unidos ya que este último se había caído sobre el otro y, para no mentir había satisfecho su curiosidad comprobando ese rumor)

Noruega y Finlandia no tuvieron problemas, ambos bañaban a los pequeños con cuidado como todos unos padres expertos, España tenía una agradable conversación en un solo sentido con Holanda, Turquía trataba de que Grecia no se quedara dormido ni se ahogara en la bañera, o con su propia saliva…y China estaba aliviado de que estando cerca del agua HongKong no pudiera causar un incendio.

Cuando esos peculiares baños terminaron todos volvieron a vestirse y a tratar de vestir a su bebé… pero, ¿Acaso alguien les ha dicho como poner un pañal?

-¡Noru! No veo nada. –Gritaba Dinamarca desesperado.

-Eso es porque el pañal no va en tu cabeza.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡El héroe lo logro!

-Estados Unidos, se lo pusiste al revés. –Contestó Inglaterra avergonzado de su ex colonia.

Casi todos tuvieron problemas digo, Prusia se lo puso al revés, HongKong casi lo quema, a Rusia se le quedaron las manos atoradas entre el pañal y los broches y Alemania no tuvo otra opción que pedir ayuda a Italia, pero ¿Quién dice que cuidar a un pequeño es fácil?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo, gracias por esperar y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa que quieran enviarme…claro excepto algo que atente contra mi vida…. Bueno, nos vemos.

¡Do svidanya!


	9. ¡Vamos al supermercado!

¡Privet! Por fin traigo este capítulo, por cierto, que bueno que les haya gustado el anterior y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Bueno, como ya no tengo nada más que decir…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los países después de mucho esfuerzo e intentos fallidos lograron vestir a los pequeños... los únicos que tuvieron éxito al primer intento fueron Finlandia, Noruega, China, España, Holanda e Italia, los cuales tuvieron que enseñar a los demás como hacerlo, les tomo aproximadamente unas 2 horas aprender, bueno, a medias…

-¡Aiyaaaa! ¡En verdad muchos de ustedes son unos inútiles- aru!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir inútil a alguien tan awesome como yo? Por si no lo sabes, cuidé a West mucho tiempo.

-Bruder, no vivía contigo mientras era un bebé… nunca cambiaste pañales.

-Ve… bueno, por lo menos ya saben, esa es la idea.

-Por cierto Italia… -Inglaterra levantó la mano. –Habías comentado que teníamos que ir al supermercado ¿Se puede saber porque? –Ante esa pregunta todos guardaron silencio por la curiosidad.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer en la cena se nos acabaron los insumos entonces debemos ir por más, ah, también tenemos que comprar ropa para los pequeños y pañales.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo pero en el fondo sabían que nada bueno podía salir de esa idea.

-Está bien Italia, tú conoces el área. ¿Qué tan lejos está el supermercado?

-Pues como a un kilómetro, yo usualmente voy en bicicleta, pero no creo que podamos ir todos en una sola.

-Y menos con todo lo que tenemos que comprar. Creo que tendremos que ir en auto. –Contestó Alemania. –Italia, ¿Tienes auto?

-Ve… si tengo, son tres camionetas familiares.

-Entonces usaremos las tres para ir todos, ahora tenemos que decidir quiénes serán los conductores.

-¡Yo lo seré! –Gritaron Estados Unidos, Prusia y Dinamarca al unísono.

-Excepto Estados Unidos, Dinamarca, mi bruder , Grecia e Italia… por obvias razones.

Dicho eso los tres primeros tuvieron un ataque, luego hicieron un berrinche que todo el mundo ignoró y al final se deprimieron en un rincón. (Parecían adolecentes en su periodo)

-Hagamos un sorteo, escribamos nombres en papelitos y que una mano inocente elija. –Dijo Inglaterra cortando una hoja de papel. –De preferencia Canadá o Italia.

Inglaterra puso todos los papelitos con nombres, excepto de los cinco anteriores, en una taza y Canadá sacó tres papelitos.

-Este… el primero dice Austria…, el segundo dice Suecia y el tercero… -Canadá palideció por un momento ¿Qué no a él lo debieron separar igual? –R- Rusia… -Entonces los tres mencionados se acercaron para que se les entregaran las llaves.

Esas fueron palabras que, para los tres ególatras deprimidos parecieron dagas que atravesaron su orgullo.

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Cómo es que ese idiota va a conducir? –Volvieron a gritar al unísono.

-Ya lo escuchaste Estados Unidos…. Me toca conducir… -Dijo Rusia sacudiendo las llaves burlonamente.

Alemania al notar la molestia de esos tres volvió a opinar.

-Ustedes no van a conducir pero si quieren pueden ir en el asiento del copiloto cuidando al bebé del conductor. –Dado que esa era la última palabra los tres asintieron desganados. –Entonces vámonos ya.

Todos caminaron y salieron de la casa para llegar al estacionamiento dónde estaban las tres camionetas, una roja, otra negra y la última amarilla.

-Ve… Alemania ¿Verdad que son colores lindos? Me inspiré en tu bandera para construirlas.

-Gracias Italia. Ahora vamos a subirnos. –Los tres conductores presionaron el botón de la alarma para saber cuál de las tres le tocaba.

-M` t` ca la r` ja (Me toca la roja)

-Yo conduciré la amarilla.

-Jeje… la camioneta negra es linda… kolkolkol…

-Ahora escúchenme, en dos camionetas, la roja y amarilla irán siete y en la otra que es más grande irán ocho ¿Entendido? Ah, por cierto van a seguir a la amarilla ya que Italia nos va a guiar.

Entonces comenzaron a subir a las camionetas, en desorden pero al final no sobró nadie y, para ellos eso ya era un logro. En la amarilla iban Austria, al lado un molesto Prusia haciendo un puchero, y atrás estaban Italia, Romano, Alemania, Holanda y España. En la roja estaba Suecia, Dinamarca maldecía en voz baja algunas cosas en su idioma, pero la frase que más decía era 1) _Jeg hader Sverige_, junto ellos estaban el resto de los nórdicos, Hong Kong y China. Y por último Rusia seguía burlándose de su copiloto con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrochaba su cinturón, los demás eran Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá, Japón, Turquía y Grecia, este último completamente dormido.

Alemania suspiró, besó su cruz y sacó la mano por la ventanilla para indicar que ya era hora… parecía que fueran a una misión suicida o a lanzarse por un barranco… bueno, era de esperarse que pasara una de las dos cosas y pensar que era un viaje de 10 minutos.

La primera avanzó y detrás de ella salieron las otras, entonces comenzaron los problemas… ¿En cuál de ellas? Digamos que en la que había un awesome e impaciente ex- país.

-¡Mein gott! ¿Qué no sabes que bajo tu maldito pie hay un acelerador?

-¡Cállate por favor! No puedo superar cierta velocidad y menos si hay niños a bordo.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Me van a salir canas antes de que lleguemos al supermercado!

-Tu cabello es plateado, de todas formas no se te va a notar, y si ya es todo de tu parte guarda silencio.

-¡West! ¡Di algo por el amor de Dios!

-Bruder estoy de acuerdo con Austria, lo siento.

-¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain! ¡Todos conspiran en contra del awesome yo!

Por otro lado, los demás parecían tranquilos, España en especial parecía pensativo.

-Romano…. ¿Quién gana? ¿Un tomate mutante viviente de dos toneladas o un cangrejo mutante de una tonelada?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso bastardo?

-Jeje, es que no tengo nada en que pensar, entonces comencé con la inmortalidad del cangrejo y terminé allí. ¿Entonces?

-A nadie le importa, pero si tuviera que elegir diría que el cangrejo a menos que el tomate aumente otra tonelada.

-¡Lo sabía!- Así, gracias al jefe se resuelve otro misterio….ah… mejor vamos a ver qué pasa en otra camioneta.

Los nórdicos platicaban tranquilamente con los dos orientales que los acompañaban acerca de cosas sin importancia como el clima, comida o vestimenta de su país, lástima que no todo era perfecto y menos con el "Rey de Europa del Norte" fastidiando.

-¡Sverige! ¿Qué no sabes que bajo tu maldito pie hay un acelerador? –Gritó el danés desesperado, de misma forma que lo había hecho Prusia, sin embargo Suecia ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, esperaba que el otro fuera como uno de esos bichos molestos que cuando los ignoras te dejan en paz.

-Anko… aquí atrás estamos tratando de charlar, cállate por favor.

-¡Noru! ¿Por qué te pones de su parte?

-Me pondría de cualquier parte menos de la tuya.-Contestó sin mirarlo.

-2) ¡Ikkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Todos conspiran contra el Rey!

De una u otra forma lo que iba a pasar era predecible….

-Entonces el regaliz es dulce… o algo así, no lo sabía… o algo así.

-Si… es normal que piensen otra cosa juzgando por su color.

-Oh… ¿Con que tu igual puedes ver cosas como Inglaterra- aru?

-Si… pero los que yo veo son más fuertes.

-Si lo creo- aru…

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al supermercado pero por último veamos a la camioneta que venía hasta atrás… esperen… ¿Dónde está?

-¡Rusia! No te quedes en la entrada. –Gritó el americano ya que como dijo, la camioneta seguía en la entrada de la casa, Rusia no había avanzado nada, ni siquiera había encendido el motor.

-Da…. Esperen un momento, así será más divertido. –Entonces un aura siniestra se formo a su alrededor, parece que Canadá tenía razón.

-¿Q- que tratas de decir? –Preguntó Inglaterra pálido. –No me digas que…

-¡Exacto! –Entonces Rusia dio vuelta a la llave y encendió la camioneta para enseguida darle a todo al acelerador.

-¡Rusiaaaaaaaaa! ¡Baja la maldita velocidad! ¿Qué no sabes que junto a tu estúpido asiento hay un freno?

-¿Eh? Pero pensé que querían que acelerara…. –Dijo sin apartar su vista de la carretera y sin bajar la velocidad.

-¡Rusia nos va a matar! –Gritaron todos con lagrimas en los ojos, bueno todos menos Grecia.

-¡Imbécil comunista! ¡Hay niños a bordo! –Gritó Estados Unidos aferrado a los dos pequeños que tenía que cuidar.

-Ya no soy comunista, ya me cansé de repetírtelo, y no se preocupen, ya casi llegamos ¿Da?…. Miren, se ve el slogan del supermercado por allá. –Dicho eso Rusia aceleró incluso más en una zona llena de automóviles. –Además, estamos en Italia…

…..

-Oigan… ¿Y la camioneta que conducía Rusia? –Preguntó Alemania mientras bajaba de la suya que ya estaba en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué acaso no venía detrás de la roja?

-¡Kesesesesese! Ojalá el bastardo de Rusia hubiese chocado o se hubiese caído por un barranco.

-Bruder, por aquí no hay barrancos, además Rusia es bueno conduciendo… que raro…no creo que se haya perdido.

-Ve…. ¡Qué miedo! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Ya todos estaban afuera de las camionetas pero no podían seguir adelante sin que llegara la otra de la cual no sabían nada, entonces escucharon algo que se podía calificar como… ¡Caos! Si, caos ya que en el último cruce parecía que había habido un accidente. Había patrullas, algunas ambulancias y autos chocados por todos lados.

-¡¿Qué pasó?

-Ufuu, no lo sé… -Contestó Rusia mientras estacionaba la camioneta junto con las otras. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-¡Rusia! Por fin llegas. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Enserio no te afectó ese accidente? –Preguntó el alemán sorprendido.

-Claro que no…. Y menos cuando yo lo causé… kolkolkol…. -Susurró con su eterna sonrisa y bajó de la camioneta con su pequeño en brazos.

-Está bien… Vamos ya.

-Da… -Rusia avanzó y Alemania se asomó a la camioneta ya que ninguno de los otros bajaba. Estados Unidos tenía los lentes chuecos y estaba abrazando al pequeño, Inglaterra, Francia y Canadá se abrazaban entre ellos, Japón estaba recostado en el asiento en posición fetal, Turquía estaba desmayado y Grecia…bueno él estaba dormido.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Alemania entro a la camioneta para ayudar al resto a salir. -¿Qué pasó?

-R- Rusia está loco… ¡No lo dejes conducir de nuevo! Nos matará de verdad la próxima vez. –Dijo Inglaterra casi llorando.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que le agrade que le quitemos el mando de esto… le diré que tenga más cuidado porque sino puede causar un accidente.

Todos lo miraron con un aura depresiva sobre ellos… ¿En verdad nadie había notado el caos que causó? Se pasó varios altos, y casi choca con un poste de luz. Estábamos en la cuidad no en el campo de batalla y esto era una camioneta no un tanque militar que aplasta todo lo tiene enfrente.

Los países caminaron a través del estacionamiento charlando, algunos seguían con la teoría del tomate mutante y otros ignoraban a los fastidios, en específico a Estados Unidos, Dinamarca y Prusia, los cuales seguían molestos, pero al notar de que tenían algo en común, que era que todos estaban en su contra por ser tan geniales, decidieron juntarse en el camino.

-¡Todo el mundo está en mi contra! –Gritó Prusia. ¡Hasta mi hermano!

-¡Igual contra mí! Incluso Noru…

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Hagamos un equipo de lucha contra el mal!

-¡Siiiiiiiii!

Esto…. No va a terminar nada bien…. Y menos con esos tres subnormales ególatras juntos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me apuré a escribir ahora que tengo tiempo… jeje. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias y todo, todo lo que me quieran enviar, (De preferencia que se coma o que se beba)

Nos vemos luego.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	10. ¡Locura en el centro comercial! 1

¡Privet! Traigo ya el capítulo no se cual por fin, he tratado de apurarme para terminarlo… por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a **IreneRodriguez** por los chocolates, las endorfinas me dieron inspiración y ame al gatito. (Me siento como Grecia) oh, igual el vale… lo canjeé por un ruso psicópata (hubiesen visto lo que le hice hacer *nosebleed*) Entonces sin decir más…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los países caminaron atravez del estacionamiento para entrar al supermercado. Estados Unidos, Dinamarca y el awesome Prusia iban juntos mientras elegían un nombre para su extraña y "genial" (Según ellos) asociación.

-¡Pues yo digo que debe llamarse 1)_"Hochbegabt Team_"

-¡Claro que no! ¡Debe llamarse _"Strålende Team_"!

-¡El héroe dice que debe llamarse _"Brilliant Team_"! ¡El idioma de Prusia es del diablo! ¡No quiero usar sus palabras!

-¡¿Qué los superiores de West hayan sido unos idiotas no significa que mi idioma sea malo? Es más… ¡Es el mas awesome idioma en todo el maldito mundo!

-¡Es el inglés! Pero no ese raro que utiliza Iggy…

-Los dos se equivocan… ¡Es obvio que el danés es el mejor! ¡Lo utilizan los reyes como yo!

Los tres estaban a punto de deshacer su organización fundada hace 3 minutos pero el hecho de ser awesomes tipos entre una sociedad que no los comprendía se los impidió.

-¡No hay que pelear! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que nuestros enemigos quieren!

-Es mejor ponernos de acuerdo en el nombre… que sea algo en…no se… ¡Español! ¡Ninguno de nuestros idiomas!

-Entonces que sea_… ¡"El trío asombroso de brillantes, guapos y geniales países….y su lindo y genial bebé"!_ –Gritó Dinamarca apuntando hacia el horizonte.

-Ese nombre es bueno pero es muy largo… ¡mejor que sea solamente "_El trío Genial"_! ¡Kesesesesese!

-¡Me gusta! –Gritaron Dinamarca y Estados Unidos al mismo tiempo levantando sus puños en señal de que ahora en adelante estarían juntos… A ver cuanto dura esto…

Llegaron al edificio y el lugar era enorme, no solo tenía la tienda de comestibles, sino que había tiendas de ropa, de juguetes, hasta una tiendita XXX que Francia no tardó en ver.

-¡Vaya Italia! ¡Esta tienda es enorme! –Dijo Alemania con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-Ve… lo sé, me encanta venir aquí porque hay muchas cosas que hacer aparte de hacer las compras, por ejemplo, aquí compro mi ropa.

-¿Y no te pierdes?

-Pues la primera vez que mi hermanito y yo vinimos nos separamos y estuve muy asustado por qué no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, pero ya conocemos el lugar perfectamente.

-Entonces supongo que lo mejor es que no nos separemos… ¿No creen?-Alemania volteó a ver al resto pero para colmo ya no estaban y no había rastro de ninguno.

-¿Alemania?

-Vamos Italia… será mejor que vayamos a comprar lo que necesites y que el resto haga lo que quiera, supongo que tarde o temprano aparecerán y si no pues ya conocen el camino a casa para que vuelvan a pie.

Alemania tomo a Italia del brazo y lo jaló hacia la tienda rezando porque nadie causara alboroto, pero considerando que allí estaban su hermano, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Francia y muchos otros que en lugar de estar cuidando un bebé deberían estar encerrados en un psiquiátrico, era algo casi imposible.

Suecia, Finlandia y Noruega caminaban por la planta baja (aliviados de que Dinamarca no estuviese con ellos), rodearon una enorme fuente y la confusión en sus caras era inminente… ¿Qué acaso el único que tendría un centro comercial tan grande y vistoso no era Estados Unidos?

-¿Por qué no vamos a ayudar a comprar las cosas para la cena? –Preguntó Finlandia.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer…

-P` r mi ` sta b` en (Por mi está bien)

-Entonces vamos… Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Dinamarca? No lo he visto desde que bajamos de la camioneta.

-¡N` lo inv` qu` s! (¡No lo invoques!) –Gritaron los otros dos juntos.

Los tres entraron a la tienda de comestibles para buscar algunas cosas pero no se imaginaban quienes otros igual estaban dentro aparte de Alemania e Italia.

España y Romano entraron a una tienda muy grande dónde había ropa para bebés.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Mira qué lindo! –gritaba España mientras veía un mameluco con un pequeño tomate. -¡Se te vería adorable! Claro, si aún fueras pequeño…

-¡No grites bastardo!- Contestó Romano furioso porque gracias a él otro habían llamado la atención de todas las parejas, todas parecían primerizas que compraban cositas… pero ahora estaban muy ocupadas viendo a la adorable ¿pareja? con sus dos bebés.

-¿Qué pasa Romano? ¿Acaso no lo crees? ¡Tengo que comprarlo y dárselo a Holanda para que te lo ponga!

-¡No te atrevas maldito! –Si… adorable pareja.

_-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo! _

_-¿Es tu hijo? ¿No es tierno?_

_-No, seguro es su hermanito menor._

_-Mi esposo nunca sería tan tierno. _–Se escucharon griteríos del otro lado del aparador.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto rui…? –Preguntó Romano acercándose al montón de mujeres que hacían un círculo alrededor de quien sabe que.

Cuando se hicieron espacio vieron que esa cosa era Holanda leyendo las etiquetas de algunos productos.

-¡Holanda! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó España acercándose al holandés que trataba de ignorar los gritos de las chicas emocionadas y las miradas asesinas de sus parejas.

-Busco algunas cosas… -Contestó sin apartar la vista de una caja. –Eh… tú sabes de estas cosas más que yo… ¿Cuál es una buena marca de chupones?

-¿Chupones? Ah, pues esta es buena, la goma es de buena calidad y no causa asfixia pero debes cuidarlo mientras lo utiliza para disminuir riesgos.

Entonces Romano igual se acercó y aquella escena de tres chicos bastante lindos cada uno con un bebé más lindo que el anterior comprando cosas para ellos causó muerte por Moe a más de una de las mujeres… y algunas hicieron a un lado a Romano y a Holanda para preguntar toda clase de cosas al jefe experto en bebés.

-¡Vaya sabes mucho sobre eso! ¿Me recomiendas una marca de biberones?

-Yo quisiera que me dijeras de dónde sabes tanto y que me digas como bañar a un bebé.

-¡Yo también!

-S- señoritas…. Eh… -España trataba de alejarlas con cuidado al darse cuenta de que Romano y Holanda ya estaban en otro lado de la tienda. –Otro día será… ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento. –Dicho eso España se escabulló para alcanzar a los otros dos.

-Hasta que llegas bastardo…

-Lo que pasa es que soy bastante popular… ¡Holanda! ¡Toma esto! –España le entregó el mameluco del tomate. -¡Lo quiero para Romano!

Holanda contempló la ridícula prenda por unos segundos y sabiendo que si no la compraba España haría un berrinche hasta lograr lo que quería.

-Está bien… -Holanda le arrebató la prenda y la metió a la cesta que llevaba en el brazo. España se asomó curioso para ver lo que llevaba y vio un shampoo, un jabón, una toalla, un par de calcetines, los chupones, el mameluco e incluso un juguete.

-Holanda… ¡Pareces madre primeriza! –Rió en voz baja.

El holandés lo ignoró y caminó hacia la caja para pagar todo lo que había llevado, España se sorprendió ya que sabía que el otro era bastante tacaño y todo eso no iba a salir tan barato. ¿Acaso estaba pasando algo?

Inglaterra y Francia habían perdido de vista a Canadá, a pesar de que él venía detrás….

-¿Canadá? –Preguntó Francia al sentir la mano del chico sobre su hombre. -¡No te desaparezcas de nuevo!

-No… (A pesar de que estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo…)

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Los demás no están…

-No se tu mon ami… pero yo voy a la heladería que está del otro lado de la tienda, seguro a tu pequeña versión no le hará daño un poco de dulzura.

Francia comenzó a caminar y detrás de él Inglaterra y Canadá, ambos pensando que puede que sea una buena idea, claro de Inglaterra no lo admitiría. Cuando llegaron fueron atendidos enseguida… lástima que nuestros queridos países sean tan inútiles que no puedan ni comprar un helado sin causar alboroto.

-Yo quisiera uno de vainilla y para el pequeño Anglaterre de Chocolate.

-¡No elijas por mí! A mí no me gusta el chocolate.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-Mmmm… que sea de fresa.

-Entonces quiero uno de vainilla, dos de fresa y… ¿Tu de que quieres Canadá?

-A mi me gustaría de chocolate.

-Ahhh… que sean dos de cada uno…-Dijo Francia a la encargada con cara de cansancio.

-Muy bien señor… en esa mesa hay jarabes y cereales para que pongan en su helado, pueden tomar el que gusten. –Entonces caminaron hacia la mesa y allí comienza el desastre.

Inglaterra ponía jarabe de caramelo sobre el helado de su pequeño, Francia agregaba nueces y Canadá un poco de jarabe de maple, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Francia tomó una cucharada de mermelada, estaba a punto de ponerla en el helado cuando el pequeño inglés jalo su cabello haciendo lanzar la cuchara hacia la cara de Inglaterra.

-Hahaha… mon amour Anglaterre, así te ves mucho más dulce.

-¡Maldito infeliz! –Inglaterra, limpió su rostro con la manga de su camisa y tomó una botella de crema batida, la agitó y vació su contenido sobre la cara de Francia y ¿Por qué no probar sus habilidades artísticas? Tomó jarabe de chocolate, cerezas y toda clase de chispitas para hacerle un rostro sobre la crema.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Arruinas mi belleza! ¿No sabes lo mucho que me tardo peinándome y arreglándome?

-Pues no cambias mucho.

-¡Por lo menos yo me delineo las cejas y mi cabello sabe lo que es un cepillo!

Todas las personas incluyendo Canadá los veían atemorizados, literalmente estaban sacando chispas y parecía que en cualquier momento iban a matarse, pero lo que más les preocupaba eran los dos niños que tranquilamente comían el helado que tenían entre sus manitas. Pero no pasó a más ya que el dueño del lugar los sacó para que no terminaran de destruirlo. ¿La parte buena? ¡Helado gratis!

Gracia caminaba solo viendo las tiendas con ojitos de borrego cuando una en especial hizo que esos ojos se abrieran más de lo normal.

-Una tienda… de… mascotas. –Grecia entro sin pensarlo dos veces para ver a los gatitos, ¡Vaya novedad!

Grecia caminaba entre los aparadores llenos de cosas para mascotas como alimento, correas, juguetes y ropa, y entre uno de ellos estaba uno de sus amigos… si es que el único.

-Japón… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh… Grecia, es que no encontraba a nadie desde que nos separamos y empecé a buscar tienda por tienda para ver si encontraba a alguien, que bueno que te encontré a ti. ¿Tú qué haces?

-Quería ver a los gatos… -Grecia se acercó a las jaulas para verlos pero algo lo distrajo en el camino.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Japón deteniéndose detrás del griego.

-N- nada… solo que me pareció ver un tumulto de señoras persiguiendo a España… pero solo debe ser mi imaginación… a lo mejor ya tengo mucho sueño…

-Puede ser. –Japón estaba extrañado por la visión de su amigo pero no le dio mucha importancia y mejor lo acompañó a ver a los pequeños animalitos.

Cuando vieron a todos se acercaron a la entrada para irse a otro lado pero Grecia caminó hacia un aparador y tomó dos cosas, un traje para bebés con la cara de un gatito y un par de orejas, ambas para el pequeño turco; las puso en el mostrador y las pagó.

-¿Grecia?

-Tal vez así… se vea más lindo… y no me moleste tanto tener que verlo todo el día…

-Ya veo…

Ahora sí, salieron de la tienda ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… o lo que pasaría, para seguir buscando al resto que estaba esparcido por todo en centro comercial, sus tiendas, baños, pasillos, restaurantes… ¿Qué no acababan de hacer una búsqueda en casa de Italia? Ahh… pero ahora son adultos los que están perdidos. ¿Qué más puede pasar?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… por cierto, los tres nombres que dieron nuestro Big Ego Trio… significan lo mismo que es "equipo genial" (Si, muy original de la autora…) pero en sus idiomas.

Agradezco a todos los que me han enviado reviews ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo y agradeceré los que me quieran enviar con sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo de todo (Igual acepto vodka, cerveza, chocolate, gatos, pasta, sushi y si quieren efectivo) Ya saben, los espero con los brazos abiertos.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	11. ¡Locura en el centro comercial! 2

¡Privet! Traigo este capítulo por fin, espero que les haya gustado el anterior, por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por el vodka… (¡Glorioso vodka!) Ambos me dieron mucha inspiración para seguir con esto… entonces, sin decir otra cosa,

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El centro comercial ahora era como un safari, si un safari con 22 animales salvajes sueltos dispuestos a hacer caos, es especial por cierta "awesome" asociación que ahora estaba quién sabe en dónde haciendo quién sabe qué.

Austria caminaba solo en un pasillo dónde había pequeñas tiendas de todo tipo; de ropa, de dulces y una que llamó se atención, era una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

-Oh… con que igual tienen cosas así en un lugar como este, bueno, no me hará daño entrar a ver y menos sabiendo que estoy solo. –Austria acomodó al pequeño Prusia en sus brazos y entró a la tienda, aunque el pequeño trataba de huir.

Austria miraba los instrumentos, habían muchos que sabía tocar bastante bien y otros que sólo había escuchado, sin embargo al ser alguien tan artístico podía apreciar toda clase de música.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Habrá un piano en la casa de Italia? Bueno, en caso que no haya… -Austria tomó una flauta y fue al mostrador a pagarla, si no podía tocar el piano, por lo menos tendría otro modo de crear bella música. Volteó y vio al niño bastante tranquilo sentado en el piso mientras miraba la tienda de enfrente, una de dulces.

-Muchas gracias por su compra señor, vuelva pronto.

-Muchas gracias a usted. –Austria tomó la caja dónde estaba su nueva flauta y se acercó al niño. -¿Qué es lo que miras? –Prusia volteó y señaló la tienda de dulces enseguida sus ojos emitieron un brillo muy especial, pareciera que trataba de decir algo.

-Ahhh… está bien, supongo que te has comportado bien, pero no sé si deba darte azúcar, digo… eres Prusia después de todo. –Austria cargó al niño y camino para ir a la tienda de dulces y comprar un regalo para el pequeño, a fin de cuentas, que entrara a una tienda con objetos tan delicados y no causara un holocausto era algo para aplaudirse.

China y HongKong buscaban a Japón, no sabían exactamente en qué momento se había separado pero tenían que encontrarlo.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaa! ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido Japón- aru? ¡No lo veo por ningún lado- aru!

-Yo tampoco, o algo así….

-Bueno… Japón es responsable y fuerte, seguro que estará bien- aru, entonces ahora lo mejor es ir a hacer algo- aru.

-Podemos ir a buscar al resto, o algo así….

-¡Aiya! No quiero hacer eso- aru, por fin puedo descansar de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Rusia- aru. Vamos a hacer otra cosa.

-Entonces vamos a comprar algo, o algo así…

-¡Me parece muy bien HongKong- aru!

-Gracias, o algo así…

China y HongKong caminaron y entraron a varias tiendas hasta que llegaron a esa tienda de cosas para bebés.

-¡Waaaa! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí- aru? –Gritó China al ver como el lugar estaba todo desordenado.

-Unos chicos con bebés entraron a la tienda y todas las mujeres que estaban comprando salieron corriendo detrás de uno con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. –Dijo una de las vendedoras mientras levantaba la ropa que estaba tirada.

-Ya veo- aru…. –China ya se había imaginado que pasó sin siquiera estar allí, pero en lugar de seguir mortificándose fue a ver qué cositas encontraba por allí.

Veía los pasillos y cada cosa le parecía incluso más linda que la anterior, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía algo así entre sus manos. Extrañaba la época en que cuidaba a Japón, Taiwan, Corea y HongKong… bueno, a él lo debe seguir cuidando de que no queme nada.

-¡Tengo que comprar este- aru! Seguro te veras adorable… -Gritaba mientras sostenía un vestido ¡Sí! Un vestido rojo que incluía un moñito para el cabello y un par de zapatitos de goma.

-Supongo que está bien, o algo así… -Contestó sin mirar la linda prenda mientras él buscaba otra diferente, entonces sacó dos baberos. -¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Este rosa o este morado? –Preguntó.

-¡Me gusta el rosa! ¡A Japón se le verá precioso- aru!

-Tienes razón, o algo así. –HongKong se acercó a la caja para pagar el babero que enseguida puso en el pequeño.

China igual pagó el vestido, ansioso por ver como lo luciría.

Estados Unidos, Prusia y Dinamarca entraron a la tienda de comestibles corriendo, tomaron un carrito y… ¡Hora de el Equipo genial!

Estados Unidos tomó el carrito, Dinamarca se metió junto con los tres bebés y Prusía se subió en la parte de enfrente.

-¿Listos? –Preguntó Estados Unidos tomando impulso a lo que los otro dos asintieron. –Entonces ¡Aquí vamos! –El chico comenzó a correr por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando el carro ya estaba encarrerado subió sus pies para dejarse llevar.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡El awesome yo va a pasar! –Gritó el albino mientras apuntaba hacia el frente.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Esto es muy divertido! Cuando iba al supermercado con Sverige o Noru nunca pude hacerlo y cuando lo intenté me ataron, me metieron en un bote y me lanzaron por una colina.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso en verdad suena genial!

-¡Lo fue! Aunque pasé un par de días en el hospital por una contusión en la cabeza y una costilla fracturada. (Enserio, ¿Qué tan largo era el pasillo?)

-¡Estados Unidos! ¡Frena! –Gritó Prusia al notar cada vez más cerca el extremo del pasillo además de a un encargado que seguro los regañaría, entonces este bajó ambos pies e hizo un movimiento para detener el carro durante el cual Dinamarca y Prusia salieron del carro dejando dentro a los pequeños. Entonces ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

-¿Entonces que debemos comprar? –Preguntó Estados Unidos mientras empujaba lentamente el carrito con los tres pequeños dentro, detrás venían Dinamarca y Prusia caminando al parejo del carrito, toda una escena de decencia y respeto a los demás.

-Pues me parece que cosas para la comida de los bebés ¿No? –Preguntó Dinamarca levantando la mano, casi se veía la aureola de ángel sobre su cabeza.

-¡Kesesesese! Entonces vamos… -Prusia tomó el control del carrito y esperó a que el encargado desapareciera entre los anaqueles.

-¿Listos de nuevo? –Preguntó Estados Unidos.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos Equipo Genial!

Finlandia y los otros buscaban a Islandia por todos lados tratando de no ser vistos por Dinamarca.

-Ahh… no veo a Is por ningún lado.

-Aún así tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que le pase algo.

-Isl` nd` a es ` n ad` lto, no cr` o qu` le p` se alg` (Islandia es un adulto, no creo que le pase algo)

-Su- san tiene razón, es solo cuestión de esperar, de todos modos Is es muy maduro.

Noruega asintió con la cabeza rezando a todos los dioses que Finlandia tuviese razón.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo?

-Supongo que no es mala idea… -Noruega siguió a Finlandia hacia la zona de los restaurantes esperando salir del centro comercial de una sola pieza.

Italia iba junto con Alemania por el departamento de aunque no lo crean, pasta. Italia escogía lo que llevaría y lo echaba al carrito el cual era empujado por Alemania.

-Ve… esta pasta es muy buena, ¡Oh! Esta también. –Decía ruidosamente mientras ponía muchos paquetes de pasta en el carrito.

-¿Italia? ¿No crees que sea mucha pasta? Debemos llevar otras cosas ¿No?

-¡Tienes razón! Espera aquí, iré por otro carrito. –Italia corrió hacia dónde estaban los carritos para llevar todo lo que no fuese pasta y regresó hacia dónde estaba Alemania esperando.

-No tardaste casi nada…

-Ve… mira, podemos meter a los pequeños dentro del carrito y ya no tendremos que cargarlos, será más fácil movernos y acabaremos más rápido.

-Buena idea Italia… -Alemania estaba a punto de meter al pequeño Austria al carrito cuando sintió varias miradas detrás.

-Estábamos buscando al adorable chico castaño pero ¿Acaso esta pareja no es adorable? –Gritó una de las chicas que perseguían a España, todas ellas traían una camiseta que decía "Jefe"

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Claro que lo es!

-¡El pequeño es tan lindo! ¡Igual los dos bebés del carrito!

Las chicas estaban amontonadas como fangirls alrededor de su estrella favorita… o más bien como fujoshis viendo un anime Yaoi.

-¡Grazie! Si… los dos son adorables ¿Verdad Alemania? –Dijo el italiano sacando a uno del carrito.

-S- si…claro Italia. –Entonces el chico se acercó y abrazó al alemán como colegiala enamorada, entre ellos estaba el bebé apretujado.

Esa escena causó más de un grito, chillido, sonrojo o hemorragia nasal entre la multitud de chicas.

Rusia caminaba con un carrito dentro del cual estaba el pequeño Estadounidense además de otras cosas que pensaba necesitar como azúcar, vendajes, aspirinas, un paquete de veneno para ratas y una caja de balas… ¡Vaya en esa tienda venden de todo!

-Esta tienda es muy grande… seguro la fila para pagar es enorme. –Rusia divagaba pasando por los aparadores cuando llegó al que robó su atención en un segundo.

-¿Vodka italiano? Nunca creí que hubiese algo así… ha de ser bueno. –Rusia esbozó una sonrisa la cual se borró enseguida cuando recordó que mientras cuidaran a los pequeños no podían beber alcohol. Volteó a ver a Estados Unidos el cual soltó un bostezo. -¿Estas aburrido? Si… yo también, no me gusta venir de compras, por lo menos no cuando vengo solo. Ojalá no nos hubiésemos separado, sería divertido estar juntos.

Rusia siguió caminando hasta llegar al extremo de un pasillo, entonces se preparó para algo. Solo bastaba una conducta infantil para hacerlo ver como todo un niño.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? Ufuu, esto será divertido. Sujétate bien. –El ruso comenzó a correr por el pasillo empujando el carrito, tal y como estaba haciendo Estados Unidos y cuando el impulso era suficiente subió sus pies. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el pasillo, a diferencia de los otros que tuvieron que frenar, éste bajo un pie e izo girar el carrito para entrar al siguiente pasillo.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó el pequeño obviamente emocionado por la velocidad y el movimiento.

-¡Te dije que sería diver… ¿Eh? -Rusia frenó de golpe al ver a Estados Unidos, Dinamarca y Prusia del otro lado del pasillo al que estaba a punto de entrar.

-¡Maldito comunista! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Gritó el americano furioso.

-¿No puedo entrar al supermercado? Y se supone que tu filosofía es de la libertad… que tonto… ¿O qué? ¿Sigues molesto porque no te dejaron condicir?

-¡Cállate! Casi nos matas, además yo soy mucho mejor conductor que tú.

-Entonces demués… ahh… no puedes, yo tengo las llaves. –Se burló Rusia con una sonrisita.

-¡Ya verás! –Estados Unidos tomo el carrito y corrió hacia el ruso a toda velocidad a lo que este respondió extendiendo su brazo y mostrándole la palma de la mano.

-Espera… Vas a lastimar a los bebés que están en tu carrito. Primero bájalos y arreglemos esto de otra forma ¿da?

Estados Unidos y Rusia bajaron a los cuatro niños y se los dejaron a Dinamarca y a Prusia, los cuales estaban sentados en el piso como espectadores de la sangrienta guerra que se iba a desatar en el pasillo.

-¿Listo?

-¡Un héroe siempre está listo! –Entonces ambos corrieron con el carrito enfrente, preparados para el seguro impacto. Parece que esa no fue buena idea.

-Señoritas, debemos irnos. –Decía Alemania mientras jaloneaba a Italia de los brazos de las chicas, pero no fue necesario nada más ya que de repente se escuchó un estruendo en todo el supermercado.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Noruega levantándose de la silla.

-No lo sé, pero parece serio… mejor vamos a ver. –Finlandia igual se levanto junto con Suecia y los tres corrieron hacia la fuente del ruido.

-¿Lovino? ¿Escuchaste eso? –Preguntó España escondido detrás de un bote de basura.

-Si bastardo, vamos a ver qué pasó. Seguro los causantes fueron algunos imbéciles que venían con nosotros. –Así que España, Holanda y Romano corrieron igual.

Lo mismo pasó con China y HongKong, Austria, Grecia y Japón, todos escucharon el ruido como de explosión y fueron lo más rápido posible al origen. Se encontraron todos en el supermercado, exactamente entre dos anaqueles derrumbados, el piso estaba lleno de escombros y los productos tirados por todos lados.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí? –Gritó Alemania.

-W- west… -una mano salió entre los escombros como si se tratara de un zombie.

-¡Bruder! –Alemania e Italia corrieron hacia él y quitaron los escombros para sacarlos.

Los bebés, sorpresivamente estaban a salvo, solo tenían algunos raspones pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los demás. Prusia estaba sangrando por un golpe en la cabeza, Dinamarca tenía la ropa rota y al parecer un brazo fracturado, Estados Unidos tenía un tobillo torcido y Rusia se abraza a sí mismo, como si tuviera una costilla rota. Sí, la forma de arreglar como hombres era definitivamente una guerra de gladiadores con carritos de supermercado.

-Me… duele todo… mi hermoso cuerpo…kesesese…

-Mi… tobillo… ahhh… no es la muerte pero se siente igual…

-Estupido… yankee…. Kol…kol…

Los demás ayudaron a levantarlos del suelo y al parecer ahora la prioridad era llevarlos a un hospital. Yo me lo esperaba…

-Italia, ¿Dónde está el hospital más cercano? ¡Vamos ahora!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Causaron todo un alboroto ¿Verdad? No se puede esperar más del Big Ego Trío ni de Rusia y menos cuando hacen algo así… aún así suena muy divertido hacer una pelea con carritos. Pobres niños, por suerte no les pasó nada.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos, claro que si quieren enviar otra cosa… (El vodka ya se me terminó…) no lo rechazaré. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	12. ¡De paseo! ¿Al hospital?

¡Privet! Traigo este capítulo por fin… una disculpa por no haberme apurado, jeje. Quiero hacer un aviso de una vez, incluye este y mis otros fics. Como ya entro a la escuela, voy a dedicar menos tiempo a escribir por lo que puedo tardar un poco más en publicar (Lo sé… nadie me mandó a estudiar algo tan demandante como Gastronomía), no significa que los abandone, aunque eso parezca, aún así trataré de publicar lo más que pueda.

Entonces sin nada más que decir.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rusia, Estados Unidos, Dinamarca y Prusia estaban tirados en el pasillo destrozado, los bebés, milagrosamente estaban a salvo ya que sólo tenían un par de raspones. Entonces todos los países que ya estaban reunidos gracias al llamado de la explosión los ayudaron a levantarse, aunque fue un poco complicado. Prusia tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Dinamarca al parecer se había fracturado el brazo, Estados Unidos se quejaba de una torcedura en el tobillo y Rusia al parecer tenía algunas costillas rotas, por lo que… ¡Ahora vamos al hospital!

Inglaterra ayudó a Estados Unidos sirviendo como un apoyo, Suecia cargó a Dinamarca (Claro, obligado por Finlandia) Alemania subió a su hermano a su hombro mientras que entre Holanda y España ayudaron a Rusia a levantarse.

-¡Iggyyyyyy! ¡Me duele!

-Lo sé… tenías que comportarte como un idiota, no me sorprende, bueno ahora iremos al hospital a que te curen.

-¿Hospital? ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno, es un lugar dónde hay instrumentos y personas encargadas de sanar a las personas que se enferman o se hacen daño.

-Espera… he visto películas con hospitales antes…. ¡Nooooooooo! ¡No me lleves a ese lugar! ¡Me van a torturar hasta que muera!

-N-no te preocupes Estados Unidos… -Rusia habló apoyado de Holanda. –No te pasará nada… yo mismo me encargaré de que no te hagan daño…

-¿Rusia? –Estados Unidos volteó confundido pero aliviado por esas palabras.

-El trabajo de torturarte hasta la muerte es mío… y no dejaré que otros se queden con la diversión de verte llorando y suplicando…kolkolkol

-Ya veo…

-¡Vámonos ya! –Alemania junto con Italia salieron corriendo del centro comercial hacia el estacionamiento para ir al hospital.

Todos atravesaron el lugar, algunos con dos bebés en brazos ya que ni los lesionados ni sus apoyos podían cargarlos. Estados Unidos y Rusia se sentaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta, la cual conduciría Inglaterra.

-¡No quiero estar al lado de él!

-Cállate… ¿Crees que yo quiero estar a tu lado? Preferiría seguir molestándote mientras conduzco.

-¡Ya verás que la próxima me toca conducir!

-Pues no lo creo con el tobillo torcido…

-¡Iggy! ¡Rusia me está molestando!

-¡Cállense los dos de una buena vez! O si no yo mismo me encargaré que los torturen de verdad en el hospital. –Dicho eso ambos niños se calmaron con puchero. (Y se supone que los bebés son sólo 22…) Pero no podían estar calmados ni durante el camino al hospital.

-¡Iggyyyyyyy!

-¡¿Queeeeeee?

-¡Rusia está tocándome!

-No es cierto… -Contestó el ruso mientras estaba a punto de tocar el brazo del americano.

-¡Me está tocando!

-El aire es libre… ¿Da?

-¡Basta ya par de subnormales! –Inglaterra estaba harto, sólo habían salido del estacionamiento y creía que explotaría en cualquier momento. No podía creer que incluso en el estado en que habían terminado siguieran peleando.

-Tranquilo Anglaterre… -Dijo Francia desde el asiento del copiloto mientras cargaba a dos bebés. –Ya se encargarán los médicos de ellos.

Mientras tanto con los otros lesionados en las otras camionetas…

-Italia, lo mejor es que vayan conmigo como copiloto para que me indiques hacia dónde está el hospital.

-Ve… está bien Austria. –El italiano entró al auto seguido por Alemania y un muy desconcertado Prusia.

-Bruder, tranquilo… siéntate y no te muevas mucho. –Alemania cargaba dos bebés con cuidado ya que el mayor si de por sí no era apto para cargar uno, menos ahora que no sabía ni mantenerse en pie.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Prusia con un tono de voz como si estuviese ebrio.

-Soy tu hermano… tranquilo… -Alemania recostó al albino en su regazo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Yo no tengo hermanos! ¡Tú solo quieres saber mis secretos!

-¿Cuáles secretos?

-¡Soy Batman! Shhhhh…. –Dicho eso el pruso se quedó callado dejando al pobre de su hermano con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Austria! ¡Mi hermano está diciendo incoherencias, hay que llegar pronto al hospital!

-Que diga incoherencias no me parece nada extraño.

-A mi tampoco… ¡Pero lo está haciendo mientras su cabeza sangra! ¡Eso ya no es normal!

-A mí no me importa lo que le pase al bastardo del macho patatas dos. –Se quejó Romano ya que gracias a que Prusia estaba recostado ya casi no había espacio para sentarse.

Austria dio vuelta saliendo del estacionamiento siguiendo las instrucciones del italiano que indicaba hacia dónde ir. Mientras tanto le seguía la camioneta roja… la cual llevaba a un muy llorón danés.

-¡Noruuuuu! ¡Abrázame! Así me sentiré mejor.

-¿No ves que tengo dos bebés que cuidar? Y todo eso por tu culpa, en verdad no me sorprende que te hicieras daño en un supermercado…

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Rusia y Estados Unidos chocaron dos carritos! Ni Prusia ni yo tuvimos nada que ver.

-Si claro… resulta que ahora eres una inocente paloma.

-¡Lo soy! Ahora dame un abrazo. –Entonces Noruega, sorpresivamente hizo lo que le pidió el danés. Un abrazo con fuerza devastadora alrededor del lastimado brazo del mayor. Bueno, entonces eso no fue tan sorpresivo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Suelta, suelta! –Dinamarca se retorcía de dolor por el abrazo, logrando que lo soltaran.

-Listo… -Noruega sacudió sus manos como si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo y volvió a cargar a los pequeños.

-Noru…

Las tres camionetas entraron al estacionamiento del hospital privado, el que utilizaba Italia más seguido. Y también era uno con poca vigilancia… esto no suena bien.

La mayoría se quedaron esperando en la camioneta ya que no era posible que entraran 44 personas cuando sólo 4 eran lo que requerían atención, por lo que entraron los mismos que ayudaron al principio; Inglaterra con Estados Unidos, Alemania e Italia con Prusia, Suecia y Noruega con Dinamarca, Holanda y España con Rusia. Dejando todos los pequeños en las camionetas.

-¡Iggy! ¡No me obligues a entrar aquí!

-¡No te quejes! Ya fue suficiente en la camioneta. ¿Por qué no te ayudó otro?

-Porque tú me amas… -Entonces Inglaterra dio una patada en el tobillo torcido causando un gran dolor en el menor, tanto que ni siquiera gritó, sólo se ahogó en un grito y se dobló. Parecía que le habían pateado en salva sea la parte.

Los 11 entraron al hospital como si fuese una emergencia extrema, patearon la puerta como si el edificio estuviese en llamas, consiguiendo la atención de todo el personal.

-¡Necesitamos un médico! –Gritó Alemania arrastrando a su hermano el cual parecía empezar a ver cosas ya que estaba comportándose como Inglaterra con sus amigos imaginarios.

-Bien… -Un doctor se acercó a Italia, parecía conocerlo. -¿Qué pasó?

-Un accidente con carritos en un supermercado.

-Un acci… olvídalo, pasen por aquí. –El médico les señaló un pasillo dónde habían algunas enfermeras. –En un momento iré a revisar a tus amigos ¿Son tus amigos?

-Ve… bueno, supongo.

Pasaron el pasillo y los metieron en una habitación la cual tenía cuatro camas, una para cada uno, después se sentaron con sus acompañantes a sus lados mientras esperaban.

-¿Porqué tenemos que estar en la misma habitación? –Preguntó Rusia mientras miraba a su eterno rival.

-Porque cuando los vi me di cuenta que sus lesiones no eran tan serias, los puedo tratar juntos en la misma habitación. –Dijo el médico mientras entraba con una mesa llena de utensilios. –Ahora… ¿Quién primero?

Los cuatro se palidecieron ante el tono del médico, vaya que daba más miedo que un aura por parte de Rusia.

-Mi bruder… gracias a ese golpe está delirando.

-Jeje… hay muchos gilbirds en la habitación…. Y tienen pequeñas rosas entre sus patitas…

-¿Ve?

El médico se acercó al pruso y comenzó a vendar su cabeza, al parecer la herida era menor, sólo estaba un poco desconcertado.

-Bien… ahora le daré este medicamento para el dolor. Es un fuerte anestésico. –Puso la pastilla en su boca y se levantó de la cama para buscar a si siguiente victi… digo, paciente.

-Atiéndalo a él por favor… -Inglaterra señaló a Estados Unidos el cual comenzó a temblar, si fuese una comparación… ver al doctor acercarse con esa mesa para el chico era como para Rusia ver a su hermana acercándose con una registro, una cuerda y un cuchillo… o solo una cuerda… o sólo ella.

Al notar al miedo del americano el doctor sacó un teléfono y llamó a varias enfermeras, las cuales tenían un físico que muchos hombres envidiarían. Las chicas lo sujetaron, le subieron el pantalón y quitaron su zapato. Era hora de que lo curaran.

-Quiero ver esto…kolkolkol –Rusia sonreía bastante divertido con el terrón en la cara de Estados Unidos.

-¡Cállate!

-Entonces… tu tobillo está torcido, esto será rápido. –El médico tomó un calcetín de la mesita y lo enrolló con cuidado.

-¿Qué va a hacer con eskhhghghghg…. –El médico metió el calcetín enrolladlo en la boca del chico, tomó su tobillo con ambas manos y lo giró bruscamente para regresarlo a su lugar. Sólo se escuchó un tronido... y nada más.

-Listo… -Vendó el pié de Estados Unidos el cual estaba en shock, no sabía si por el miedo o por el seguro dolor que sintió. -¿Estás bien? –Sacó el calcetín de su boca bastante preocupado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Eso está mejor…

-¿Ves? No fue tan malo… -Dijo Inglaterra mientras Estados Unidos lo abrazaba.

-¡Hahahahaha! Tómala cerdo capitalista.

-Joven… creo que es hora que vea esas costillas. –El doctor apareció por detrás del ruso causándole un pequeño escalofrío.

-D-da.

-Necesito que se quite la ropa del pantalón para arriba. –El chico obedeció y después de su abrigo, un suéter, una saco, dos camisas y una camiseta con un girasol dejo ver su piel aunque faltaba algo.

-Incluyendo la bufanda por favor.

-¿Eh? Eso no, no me la quitaré… a lo mucho la haré a un lado para que no estorbe.

-No me basta con que no estorbe, quítesela ya.

A Rusia no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y encargó su preciada prenda al más maduro del lugar, en este caso Holanda.

El médico puso una mano en el pecho del ruso y la otra en su espalda, parecía que estaba haciendo el trabajo de algún quiropráctico o de un cirujano.

-Tienes dos costillas sumidas. –El médico se volteó hacia sus instrumentos y regresó con una inyección lista para ser aplicada.

-Entonces… -Rusia no dijo otra cosa ya que el doctor le tomó el brazo e inyectó el medicamento.

-Esperaré a que haga efecto, mientras atenderé a su amigo… -Se acercó a Dinamarca que gracias a Suecia no podía causar alboroto.

-Estúpido Sverige… ¿Por qué tenía que venir él?

-Bien jovencito… parece que tu brazo solo está torcido. –El médico chasqueó los dedos y las enfermeras sujetaron al danés, no fue necesario el calcetín ya que Noruega le había tapado la boca. –Cuando escuches el ruido sabrás que tu brazo está en su lugar, aunque tal vez te duela.

Dinamarca volteó a ver suplicante a Noruega para que hiciera algo, aunque claro que no funcionaría.

-Muy bien, ahora solo será necesario un vendaje en tu brazo, fue algo pequeño como lo de tu amigo de anteojos. –Dinamarca estaba como Estados Unidos, no hizo ni un solo ruido…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Bueno, parece que son de efecto retardado.

El médico se acercó a Rusia el cual al parecer ya estaba bajo el efecto de la medicina, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, creo que el hecho que estuviese balanceándose de un lado a otro con ojitos de borrego le daba una pista. Lo único que hizo fue hacer presión un par de veces y vendó todo su tórax.

-Ahhh… perfecto, que bueno que le di esa droga. –El médico enredó la bufanda en el cuello del ruso y España junto con Holanda le pusieron una camisa. –Bueno, ustedes se pueden quedar con ellos, lo mejor es que descansen hasta que se pase el efecto de la droga en caso de esos dos y también el dolor en caso de esos dos.

Así que ahora Inglaterra cuidaba de Estados Unidos, Alemania e Italia de su hermano paranoico, Suecia y Noruega de Dinamarca y España y Holanda de un drogado ruso. Parece que el caos apenas comienza…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sé que por ahora no salieron los demás pero, bueno… con esos pacientes y la falta de vigilancia ya verán la que se arma. Sigo pensando que ese doctor no debería tener título...jeje. Entonces espero sus comentario y sugerencias (También acepto vodka, tequila, cerveza, chocolate, pasta, gatos, etc) con los brazos abiertos. Como dije al principio trataré de publicar lo más seguido como me sea posible, así que nos vemos en el próximo y…

¡Do svidanya!


	13. ¡Síndrome de héroe y de pervertido!

¡Privet! Aquí traigo este capítulo, he tratado de apurarme y por fin lo terminé jeje, gracias por sus comentarios y por el vodka, el helado y todo lo que me mandan, eso me llena de inspiración para seguir (Aquí entre nos… sé que esto es de amistad, pero ¿Qué tienen de malo unas pocas de insinuaciones Yaoi). Entonces sin tener otra cosa que decir.

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban cuatro países heridos, dos de ellos drogados con quien sabe qué y dos de ellos quejándose de la forma de atender de ese cuestionable médico, con ellos estaban otros 7 que si bien se había librado de cuidad bebés por el momento ahora tendrían que cuidar a esos locos.

-¡Iggy! ¡Te dije que no quería venir! Creo que me hizo incluso más daño que cuando entramos.

-Cálmate, ese es normal cuando tratan una torcedura, no te quejes… además, a diferencia de Prusia, sigues consiente.

-¡Pero me duele! No voy a poder caminar…. Y que usen un calcetín para que no grites no es normal.

-Para eso existen las muletas o en cierto caso la silla de ruedas.

-¡No quiero estar atrapado en esa cosa! ¡Ya me basta por haber perdido gran parte de mi libertad contigo!

-¡Oye! Recuerda que a final de cuentas te largaste.

Sí, pero nadie me va a regresar esos 176 años… -Frase que colmó la paciencia del inglés haciendo que le diera una patada justo en el tobillo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Me vas a dejar inválido de por vida!

-¡Ja! No tengo tanta suerte…

-Pero si me llegara a pasar… ¿Me cuidarías? –Preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

-Supongo que… considerando que nadie más te soporta… tendría que hacerlo, no eres más que un bebé crecido, hablando de ellos ¿Cómo estará el resto?

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del hospital todos estaban un poco alterados ya que no había noticia de ninguno de los lesionados.

-¡Aiyaaaaa! No viene nadie, espero que estén bien- aru.

-Tienes razón mon ami China, ¿Sabes cuantas cosas peligrosas hay dentro de un hospital aparte de ellos? Digo, entre instrumentos, aparatos y personas…

-Creo…que pueden haber problemas… -Dijo Canadá con un hilo de voz, que como siempre nadie escuchó aparte de Francia.

-Oigan, ya me estoy sofocando por estar aquí ¿Podemos salir de la camioneta? –Preguntó Finlandia desde la ventanilla.

-Supongo que no hay problema, la verdad es que yo también tengo calor, salgamos y dejemos a los niños dentro, los cuidamos desde afuera. –Dijo Austria mientras salía de la cabina del conductor, a los que todos asintieron. Pusieron a los pequeños en los asientos, que ya tenían mucho más espacio y salieron para estirarse.

-¡Ahhhh! Ya necesitaba aire fresco, estaba a punto de sofocarme. –Exclamó Turquía mientras hacía unas cuantas flexiones.

-Eso hubiera sido bueno… -Dijo Grecia sobándose el cuello.

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡¿Quién te crees? ¡No te he hecho nada ya que somos un equipo! Pero te juro que si no…

-Muérete…

-¡Oigan! ¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Ya tenemos cuatro lesionados en un solo día, no queremos que aumenten a seis. –Gritó Austria para que se calmaran de una vez.

Estaban todos en el estacionamiento, recargados en la camioneta, sentados en el piso o cuidando a los bebés ya que no había nada más que hacer, así pasaron más o menos 30 minutos y la mayoría estaba arto hasta que un grito los hizo voltear.

-¡Veeeeeeee! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –Italia corría hacia ellos moviendo los brazos violentamente y lloriqueando.

-¡Italia! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Prusia se volvió loco y no sabemos qué más puede hacer Rusia!

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasó?

-El doctor los drogó por el dolor… ¡Tengo miedo!

-Cálmate Italia, hora dinos que fue exactamente lo que pasó.

_-Ve… Pues el doctor salió de la habitación después de curarlos y nos quedamos solos…_

Alemania estaba sentado en la camilla de su hermano, el cual seguía dormido, Estados Unidos lloraba por el dolor que le había causado la patada de Inglaterra, Dinamarca hablaba con Noruega… aunque este no le hiciera caso y Rusia estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Bruder… tú eres awesome, siempre lo dices.

-Ve… tranquilo Alemania, seguro reacciona pronto.

-Noru… ¿Cuándo regresemos me darás de comer en la boca?

-No, pediré que te conecten una sonda de alimentación, además ¿Qué no tienes otro brazo en perfecto estado?

-Pero necesito cariño para sanarme más rápido.

-Cómprate un perro…

-¿Rusia? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó España un poco preocupado ya que desde que recibió la inyección Rusia no había dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera había amenazado a alguien… dígase Estados Unidos, ni se había burlado de alguien… dígase Estados Unidos.

-Daaaaaa….

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a ponerte el resto de tu ropa? Digo, solo traes puesta una camisa y tu bufanda.

-Nyeeeet, hace calor, me quiero quedar así…

-Bueno, como quieras, supongo que está bien mientras estés cómodo.

-Spasibo España… oye, no me había dado cuenta pero tienes unos ojos hermosos… -Rusia lo miró con cara seductora.

-¿Eh? –España miró al ruso con cara de WTF, parecía que el efecto de la droga era comportarse como cierto amigo francés suyo. -¿G-gracias?

Rusia se levantó de la cama como si estuviese recuperado y sacudió su ropa, se peinó con los dedos y tomó la mano de España.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir a un lindo lugar conmigo? –Rusia estaba a punto de besar la mano del español cuando Holanda lo empujó evitándolo.

-¡Holanda! –Gritó España preocupado ante la acción de éste, digo ¿Quién se mete de esa forma en un campo minado como Rusia?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás celoso? No te preocupes, puedo hacer espacio para ti también. –Eso causó que Holanda se avergonzara, ¿Cómo era posible que preguntaran si estaba celoso? Solo trataba de evitar problemas. Mientras tanto, todos los demás veían esa escena atónitos.

-¿Eh? –Prusia despertó y se levantó lentamente sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Bruder! ¡Por fin reaccionaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Tu! ¡Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí! ¡Me las vas a pagar! –Prusia se levantó rápidamente y tomó lo primero que sintió, que en este caso fue una ardilla que estaba parada en la ventana de la habitación y se la lanzó a Alemania. -¡Pikachu yo te elijo!

Alemania esquivó a la pobre e inocente ardilla pero eso no fue suficiente ya que ésta se dio la vuelta y se le metió en los pantalones haciéndolo bailar algo parecido a la Macarena.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!

Prusia dio un par de pasos para salir de la habitación siendo interceptado por el ruso que quien sabe de dónde salió el cual lo abrazó de la cintura inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a sujetar a un héroe cómo yo de esa forma? ¡Maldito villano!

-Ufuu, tranquilo… déjame darte un poco de _Luvob..._

_-_¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Prusia forcejeó un poco y logró liberarse, salió corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguido por Rusia.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No tan lejos Rusia! –Estados Unidos se levantó con cuidado y tomó una silla de ruedas y salió a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera Estados Unidos! –Inglaterra salió corriendo uniéndose a la locura.

Los tres nórdicos miraron la escena mientras Alemania se retorcía en el suelo tratando de sacarse la ardilla.

_-¡Italia! ¡Corre! ¡Ve por ayuda!..._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, necesito que nos ayuden, aunque sean solo algunos. ¡No quiero que se lastimen! O lastimen a alguien más…

-Esas dos personalidades que nos mencionas me suenan familiares- aru… ¿Dónde hay alguien con complejo de héroe y un pervertido- aru?

-Bueno, no podemos ir todos, lo mejor es que vayan los más rápidos y fuertes. –Dijo Austria y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. –Que vaya China, Japón, Turquía y Finlandia. El resto se queda aquí.

Los mencionados asintieron preocupados y corrieron detrás de Italia mientras rezaban para que no terminaran hospitalizados también.

Rusia había perdido de vista a Prusia, el cual se había escondido en una sala de partos…

_-Muy bien señora, ahora puje._

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –_Se escuchó un grito, seguramente de la muj…. no, gritó Prusia, el cual salió de la sala completamente pálido cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Esa fue la cosa… más horrible… de mi vida… -Caminó por el pasillo lentamente, olvidando el hecho que estaba siendo buscado por un pervertido loco. Creo que su mente estaba siendo ocupada por un trauma en proceso, verán que incluso se le pasó el efecto de la droga.

-Oh… Prusia escapó… kolkolkol… -Rusia se detuvo, estaba parado en medio de un pasillo desierto cuando escuchó un ruido.

-¡Rusiaaaaaaa! –Estados Unidos venía sobre la silla de ruedas a toda velocidad.

-¿Eh? –El mayor volteó, pero no pudo esquivar la silla y terminó sobre las piernas de Estados Unidos mientras seguían en movimiento.

-¡Estados Unidos! –Inglaterra llegó al pasillo corriendo para ver cómo estaban a punto de chocar con la pared. -¡Cuidado!

Rusia volteo y en un movimiento rápido, tomó a Estados Unidos, los subió en su hombro y de un salto bajó de la silla de ruedas la cual se estrelló. Después lo bajo con cuidado.

-¿Rusia? ¿Acabas de…?

-¿Salvarte? Da. –Rusia tomó los hombros del rubio y le quitó los anteojos. –Creo que merezco una recompensa… dado que eres un cerdo capitalista… ¿Qué podrá ser?

Italia junto con los demás entraron al hospital, el cual estaba completamente… silencioso, no había señal de caos ni destrucción, cosa que causaba más preocupación para todos.

-¿Pero qué pasa- aru? ¿No dijiste que pasaba algo malo- aru?

-Ve… eso creí. –De repente se escuchó un ruido enorme, un choque, que, no sé si los alarmó o los tranquilizó. -¡¿Ve? ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé pero lo mejor es que vayamos. –Dijo Finlandia esperando que Dinamarca y el resto estuviesen bien.

Corrieron por los pasillos y vieron un pequeño bulto tembloroso en un rincón, el cual estaba rodeado con un aura depresiva. Era Prusia que abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-Ve… ¿Qué te pasa Prusia?

-¡Ita- chan! ¡No quiero ver otro bebé por el resto de mi vida!

-Pero Prusia, tienes que cuidar uno de todos modos, ¿Recuerdas? A mí.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Así no tiene nada de malo! ¡Gracias, ya me siento mejor!

-¿Y los demás?

-No sé, estaba muy ocupado huyendo de Rusia, creo que él está con alguien más. –Entonces avanzaron de nuevo por los pasillos hasta ver a España, Holanda, Inglaterra, Noruega y Sueca que cargaba a Dinamarca que rodeaban algo con un sonrojo en sus rostros, era el ruso que estaba tomando las manos de Estados Unidos mientras lo ¡Besaba! , por su parte el menor trataba de escapar.

Esa escena fue la que casi les causa un ataque, los ojos de algunos estaban en blanco, otros… dígase Japón sacaban fotografías de todo ángulo posible. Cuando los dos se quedaron sin aliento se separaron.

-¿Te gustó? –Preguntó Rusia mientras le guiñaba el ojo muy al French sltyle.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡U- Ustedes! ¡Borren esas fotos! –De repente todo el murmullo cesó cuando Rusia llevó su mano a la cabeza para sobarse, ya qua, desafortunadamente el efecto de esa rara sustancia no duraba mucho.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó mientras soltaba a Estados Unidos. ¿Y por qué nos miran así? ¿Dónde está el resto de mi ropa?

Noruega le arrebató una fotografía a Japón el cual casi se desangra ante esas imágenes y se la entregó a Rusia el cual, al verla la arrugó entre sus dedos y la hizo pedazos.

-Si alguno… llega a subir esta foto… en internet… yo…yo… kolkolkol. Un aura lo rodeó haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Japón, el cual enseguida borró algunas fotos… claro, quedándose con las mejores.

En el estacionamiento todos esperaban, ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y no había noticia de nadie, no de los heridos, ni de sus acompañantes ni del equipo de "rescate" que se había ido, pero eso ya no duró más ya que voltearon y todos venían rumbo a ellos. Inglaterra calmaba a Estados Unidos, Rusia quitó su ropa a Holanda y siguió caminando solo, Dinamarca era cargado por Suecia y Prusia ya parecía mucho mejor, trataba de evitar burlarse de Rusia.

-¡Ya podemos irnos! –Gritó Alemania, entonces todos subieron a las camionetas, y como ya estaban todos, se encargaron de tomar a su respectivo bebé.

-¡Kesesesese! ¿Me extrañaste Ita- chan? Yo a ti si… -Prusia tomó al pequeño entre sus manos y le acarició la nariz, parecía que con tan solo tenerlo de nuevo sus heridas no dolían.

-¡Sverige! ¡No pensé que me alegrara de verte! –Dinamarca se sentó y con su brazo sano acarició su cabeza, aunque sin ganas.

-Estados Unidos… ¿Cómo te portaste? Espero que bien… -Rusia cargó al pequeño y lo sentó en su regazo. Por su lado el mayor tomó al pequeño ruso como si cargara a un cachorrito.

-Hola pequeño monstruo… -Entonces el bebé, que parecía estar encariñado con el yankee lo tomó de las mejillas y besó su nariz.

-E- eta- etados…. N-Nidos… Ufuu. –El bebé dijo con una sonrisita, típica de Rusia, aunque a diferencia de este, su sonrisa no daba miedo. Todos voltearon, no podían creerlo, ¿Los pequeños podían hablar? ¿Crecían tan rápido?

Las camionetas avanzaron, se escuchaban algunos gritos, quejas y peleas, pero definitivamente tenían que hacer que Inglaterra hiciera algo al respecto o, por lo menos que les dieran los detalles acerca de ese hechizo para hacer lo mejor posible… y no morir en el intento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado, es lo que se me ocurrió y quiero agradecer por sus ideas, la de la playa me gusta mucho… esperen que haré un capítulo así… espero que no tarde. También sigo pensando que esa droga tiene ADN francés (Bases de Yaoi) y estadounidense . LOL. Bueno, como siempre… espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas… también no rechazo vodka, chocolate, helado, pasta o cualquier otra cosa que quieran… n¬n. Nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Do svidanya!


	14. ¿Hay una solución?

¡Privet! Aquí traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo…. Este, he tratado de apurarme, se los juro pero es que hay tanto trabajo que no he podido, pero ya por fin después de quien sabe cuántos días lo público. Bueno, entonces sin nada más que decir…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nadie de la camioneta negra podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, el pequeño Rusia había tratado de decir el nombre de Estados Unidos, ¿Acaso estaban creciendo tan rápido que ahora ya podían hablar?

-¿Inglaterra? –Preguntó Estados Unidos mientras cargaba al ruso que sonreía. -¿Por qué hablan? ¿Qué no son bebés?

-Lo mejor es que vaya a leer el hechizo de nuevo… -Entonces se puso el cinturón de seguridad y, junto con las otras camionetas salieron del estacionamiento del hospital… al cual esperaban no regresar de nuevo ya que lo que pasó allí se queda allí.

El tráfico era muy pesado, casi todos los semáforos estaban en rojo y gracias al accidente pasado se habían cerrado algunas calles, pero bueno, ¿Porqué no aprovechar estos momentos para tratar de limar asperezas? O.. ¿Para comenzar la guerra?

-Anglaterre… ¿Qué pasó en el hospital? Cuando te vi estabas bastante rojo.

-Pues verás…. –Comenzó el inglés, pero de repente una mano enguantada le tapó la boca por detrás como si quisiera asfixiarlo.

-¡No paso nada! –Gritó Estados Unidos acercándose a toda velocidad hacia los dos. -¡Rusia! ¡Suéltalo!

-Da… -El mayor soltó a Inglaterra y le sonrió de forma amenazante, pero se podía leer en el ambiente lo que estaba pensando. _"Si abres tu boca te juro que te voy a arrancar la cabeza, le daré tu cuerpo a los osos y tiraré tus restos en una zanja ¿Da?"_

Inglaterra asintió rápidamente y cerró la boca, regresó a su posición como conductor y tomó el volante, aunque no estaba conduciendo ya que estaban varados.

-Grecia… Grecia ¡Despierta! –Gritó Turquía al oído del otro el cual reacciono, pero no de la mejor forma posible, ya que abrió los ojos y como un reflejo tomó al mayor del cuello de la camisa y casi le golpea en la cara, de no ser que su otra mano estaba ocupada cargando al su respectivo niño.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?

-Sujeta bien al bebé, si te quedas dormido de nuevo se te puede caer. –Dijo, sin embargo Grecia estaba muy ocupado poniendo las orejas que había comprado recién sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

-¿Sabes? Yo no soy torpe como tú…

-¡¿Qué dijiste niño malcriado?! –Gritó Turquía furioso.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! –Gritó incluso con más fuerza Inglaterra que ya no soportaba tener que lidiar con todos ellos en un solo lugar, cosa que funcionó ya que los dos cerraron la boca y voltearon hacia lados diferentes.

-Niño…. Ma- maqui- maquiado… -Dijo el bebé turco logrando la atención que Grecia.

-Ma- madito… tuco… -Dijo el bebé Grecia por su parte. Parece que los niños aprenden bastante bien sus líneas.

-¡Deja de malcriarlo! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo ante las pequeñas frases entrecortadas, parecían toda una pareja disfuncional, pero al final de cuentas todo el mundo sabe que en el fondo se quieren… o eso se supone.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta de hasta enfrente, dígase la amarilla no estaban mucho mejor, ¿Porqué? Bueno, nunca intentes violar a un adorable italiano en una camioneta y menos si hay alguien cofcof West cof cof que lo protege.

-¡West! ¡Déjame!

-¡Basta bruder! ¡No te dejaré que le hagas nada!

-¡Pero estoy herido! Un poco de Ita- chan me hará sentir mejor.

-¡Oye macho patatas 2! ¡Suelta a mi _fratello_ o te haré sentir la furia al más puro estilo de la Cosa Nostra!

-¡Tu igual te puedes unir! No me había dado cuenta que eres casi tan adorable como Italia, ¡Kesesesese! –Eso hizo sonrojar a Romano que no esperaba esa respuesta, bueno, en el fondo sabía que estaba tratando con un idiota lesionado de la cabeza y de seguro drogado.

-¡Objeción! ¡¿Cómo que casi?! –Gritó España levantándose lo más que pudo de su asiento, que no fue mucho ya que chocó con el techo. -¡Romano es igual de lindo que Ita- chan! ¡Sólo mírenlo! –España tomó al bebé que sostenía Romano y se volteó a ver a Holanda el cual estaba leyendo la etiqueta de él mameluco de tomate.

-Lavar en seco… no utilizar cloro…planchar con…

-¡Holanda! Te lo encargo. –España dio el bebé al chico y regresó a defender a Romano.

España puso una cara seria y con el puño cerrado aclaró su garganta para comenzar su de seguro largo discurso acerca de por qué Romano e Italia son igual de adorables.

-Bien, en primer lugar, los dos son gemelos por lo que físicamente son iguales y lindos por lo mismo, digo su cabello, sus ojos y ese rulito que siempre he querido saber qué pasaría si lo tomo, jalo, acaricio… -Vaya, España al parecer se estaba desviando del tema, pero después de una buena cachetada por parte de mayor de los italianos siguió con su tema.

-Entonces hasta aquí todo bien, luego, a pesar que sus personalidades son muy diferentes, los dos tienen algo especial, Italia por ejemplo es muy tierno y talentoso, mientras que Romano…bueno, Romano… creo que es lindo que sea tan tsundere.

-¿Qué es tsundere bastardo?

-Bueno, Japón me dijo que es una persona dura por fuera pero tierna por dentro.

Ve… ¿Cómo Inglaterra? ¡Oh! ¿Alguna vez se han imaginado al resto como animales? Yo pienso que él es como un conejito.

-Exacto Ita- chan, también me dijo que era Yandere.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una persona que parece linda por fuera pero por dentro es un demonio desalmado y salvaje, como… como…

-¡Rusia! ¡Kesesesesese! ¡Si fuese un animal… esperen… ya lo es! ¡Kesesesese!, bueno ¿Ya terminaste de tu conferencia?

-Sí, creo que eso es todo… ¡Vivan los gemelos Italia! –Gritó y le quitó el bebé a Holanda.

Dijo eso, todos se calmaron, Italia estaba tranquilo como siempre, Holanda… bueno el siempre lo estaba, Romano seguía molesto por lo de España aunque al mismo tiempo le agradaba que lo considerara tan lindo como Italia, mientras que Alemania sujetaba a su hermano con alguna llave de lucha libre… pobre Austria que tiene que conducir.

Y por último estaba la camioneta roja, dónde los nórdicos y los orientales estaban bueno… charlando.

-¡Aiyaaaaaa! ¡Hong Kong! Se dice Yao, di Y-a-o. ¡No Is- aru!

-Is… -Dijo el bebé que trataba de abrazar al nórdico menor que este a su vez le extendió los brazos.

-Creo que me agrada, o algo así…

-¡Aiyaaaaaa! –Gritó China frustrado al ver que simplemente no lo diría.

-Tranquilo China, de seguro es porque no dejas de presionarlo. Trata de ser más tierno y de seguro lo va a decir. –Dijo Japón con un tono reconfortarte.

Mientras tanto Dinamarca estaba sentado junto a Noruega el cual ni siquiera le miraba.

-Veamos… di Dinamarca, Di- na- mar- caaaaa… -Pero el niño solo le veía con cara de _"No entiendo nada de lo que dices" _Y giró su cabeza para ver a Noruega.

-¡Noru! ¿Por qué Sverige no habla?

-Porque es un bebé, no seas irracional…

-¡Pero es que ese pequeño que está abrazando a Is ya puede! Yo quiero que el mío diga mi nombre.

-Si el grande no te habla, menos lo hará un bebé, y mucho menos considerando que de seguro te ve como una bestia.

Dinamarca lloriqueaba ante su fracaso, pero de repente sintió una manita sobre su cara y vio al pequeño Suecia.

-I…inama…inamaca…

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sabía que puedes hablar! ¡Mira esto Sverige! Es un bebé y habla mejor que tú.

-Anko… si no te callas, veras si es fácil hablar sin dientes…

-Jeje, tranquilos, podemos llevarnos mejor, somos como una familia después de todo ¿No crees Su- san?

-Est` y d` ac` erd´… (Estoy de acuerdo…)

-¿Ven? Ahora lo mejor es tratar de llegar sanos y salvos a casa de Italia, no queremos que nadie más termine herido y menos después de lo que pasó en el hospital…

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Hong Kong haciendo que China, Japón, Dinamarca y Finlandia se sonrojaran.

-Cierto, ¿Qué pasó? Yo me quedé aquí. –Dijo Islandia mirando a los mayores acusadoramente.

-Bueno, te voy a decir- aru, pero promete que nadie lo sabrá- aru. No quiero terminar muerto gracias a un rumor- aru.

-Bien…

-Drogaron a Rusia y en un ataque de perversión besó a Estados Unidos. –Dijo Noruega mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Islandia, no podía creer lo que habían dicho. –Bueno, no creo que se expanda por ningún la….

-Rusia y Estados Unidos… se besaron… en el hospital… carita feliz… XD… o algo así. –Susurraba Hong Kong mientras escribía rápidamente en su teléfono.

-¡Hong Kong no hagas eso- aru! ¡No te atrevas a enviarlo- aru! Ni siquiera Japón envió las fotos que sacó.

-Japón… tiene las… fotos… O¬O… o algo así…

-¡Basta Hong Kong! –gritó Japón en este caso temiendo por su integridad, no quería Rusia se enterara que de seguro todo el mundo lo sabría.

-No se preocupen, o algo así… ya lo envié de todos modos, o algo así… -Esas palabras hicieron que todos, incluso los nórdicos palidecieran.

-¡Hooooooong Koooooong!

Después de eso el tráfico comenzó a disminuir y las tres camionetas avanzaron, lentamente pero avanzaron. Iban de regreso a casa y ahora no hubo tantos problemas, solo un par de gritos de parte de Inglaterra, una pelea entre… bueno, dos peleas entre Estados Unidos y Rusia (De allí los gritos de Inglaterra) Seguía la pelea de pareja acerca de educación que tenían Grecia y Turquía, Prusia aún no se rendía con respecto a tener a Italia mientras que Romano se trataba de quitar de encima a España el cual al parecer se quedó con ganas de saber qué pasa con el rulito y por último el hecho que casi quisieran matar a Hong Kong por obviar razones.

Así finalmente llegaron a casa de Italia, los conductores regresaron las camionetas al garaje y después salieron todos cargando a los niños, algunos cargando unas bolsas de supermercado… de las cosas que lograron comprar antes que los cuatro locos causaran todo ese desastre, y entraron a la casa, exhaustos, molestos y un poco alterados.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Lo mejor es que leas tu libro ese y nos digas que pasa! –Grito Estados Unidos mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Bien, lo haré, espero no tardar… mientras regreso acomódense todos para que sea más fácil explicar, ya que solo lo haré una vez ¿Entendido? –Inglaterra tomó al pequeño Canadá y subió las escaleras corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Todos se acomodaron en la sala, como los sillones no eran muy grandes algunos estaban apretados y otros definitivamente se sentaron en el piso o jalaron una silla del comedor o simplemente se quedaron de pie esperando a Inglaterra. Estaban impacientes, querían saber que pasa y como se podía solucionar o si no se podía solucionar.

Después de un par de minutos Inglaterra bajó corriendo de nuevo, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía una hoja de papel en la mano, entonces todos lo miraron y esperaron.

-Acabo de leer el hechizo y deduje la solución.

-¿Entonces sí la tiene? –Preguntó Alemania a lo que Inglaterra asintió, cosa que causó un alivio general.

-¡Pues hazla! ¡Mueve tu varita mágica y revierte esto de una vez! –Gritó Estados Unidos.

-¡Cállate! ¡No es tan simple! La solución depende de todos y cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –Preguntó Rusia levantando la mano.

-Verán, este hechizo se revierte una vez que pasemos tiempo de calidad con los niños, no importa con quien mientras no sea el mismo, y siempre un cuando lo hagamos todos juntos.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡¿Tenemos que seguir viviendo juntos?! –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, eso y hacer actividades juntos, nosotros y los bebés.

Italia entonces se levantó de su lugar y se paró enfrente de todos junto con Inglaterra.

-Ve… ¿Saben? Esto no es tan malo, pasar tiempo juntos no es mala idea, igual y nos sirve para tratar de llevarnos mejor. Yo opino que hay que hacer actividades recreativas juntos, hagamos una por día.

-Bien Italia… -Alemania se acercó y se dirigió al resto. -¡Tenemos que buscar actividades para realizar! Entre más rápido hagamos esto más rápido se acabará.

-¡Da! ¡Buscaré en Internet que podemos hacer! –Rusia se levantó y fue hacia la computadora para hacer su búsqueda aunque lo que encontró no le causo tanta felicidad; China tomó a Japón y a Hong Kong del cuello y se los llevó para evitar la furia rusa… y de seguro también la americana.

-¡¿Quién subió esto?! –Gritaron los avergonzados países mientras el resto copiaba la página de internet y mandaba el link a algunas páginas con la palabra "Yaoi" en ellas.

Ahora todos tendrán que pasar tiempo juntos quieran o no, pero seguro se darán cuenta que no basta estar con ellos ni estar todos juntos para pasar tiempo de calidad con los niños, pero al final de cuentas todo eso es parte de ser el hermano mayor de un pequeño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y ahora les pregunto qué clase de actividades les gustaría ver, ya tengo una de la playa pero necesito más, las que gusten y seleccionaré las mejores ¿Da? Claro que igual tengo algunas ideas… bueno, como siempre espero todos sus comentarios y sugerencias (Claro que no rechazo el vodka, chocolate, pasta, churros o lo que quieran enviar) con los brazos abiertos. Nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Do svidanya!


	15. ¡Mini olimpiadas en el jardín!

¡Privet chicos y chicas! Por fin terminé de este capítulo… ¡Sííííí! Después de llenarme de inspiración gracias a los dulces que me enviaron y a mí reserva secreta de vodka… pude escribir este capítulo que espero que les guste. Aprovecho que acaban las olimpiadas para hacer un capítulo sobre ellas… Como siempre agradezco mucho mucho los comentarios, sugerencias, favoritos después de todo gracias ello me dan ganas de seguir n-n. Así que sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo el mundo se fue a dormir tranquilo, aunque no tanto ya que por una parte sabían que la solución al problema no sería tan fácil… y por otra que sintieron la cólera de la guerra fría gracias a cierto chico de Hong Kong, o algo así… En fin, fueron a sus habitaciones y a pesar de tener peleas menores no hubo mayor pleito. Se apagaron las luces de la enorme casa de los gemelos Italia y el ruido cesó… o eso se supone.

_-¡Qué no quiero dormir con Sverige! ¡Mi brazo está dañado, necesito más espacio!_

_-¡Weeeeeest! ¡Déjame dormir con los dos bebés como anoche! ¿Siiiiiiiiii?_

_-¡Aiyaaaaaaaa! ¡Por tu culpa casi nos mata Estados Unidos y Rusia- aru! ¡Es más responsable- aru!_

_-Lo haré, o algo así…_

_-¡Grecia! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Es una maldita cama matrimonial, cabemos perfectamente! ¡Ni que fueras Rose!_

_-¡No puedo creer que hayas manchado mi nombre de héroe de esa forma!_

_-¿Crees que a mí no me afecta? Mis superiores me llamaron para regañarme por haberme enredado con un idiota ¿Da?_

Y esos fueron algunos de los gritos que se escucharon antes del silencio… bueno, algunos de los más decentes ya que no faltaba la lengua de cierto pirata y un muy pervertido lenguaje del amour, además de un pequeño mafioso boca sucia.

Pasaron las horas y salió el sol, algunos se levantaron temprano y otros más tarde, pero la idea es que los que se levantaron antes fueron los más hacendosos y tiernos… en otras palabras las "que se comportaban como madres" Que eran Italia, Canadá, Finlandia, suecia, España, Holanda (Sí, Holanda) Grecia y Japón, los cuales estaban en el desayunador.

-Ve… estuve pensando toda la noche en qué podríamos hacer hoy. –Dijo el italiano mientras daba una cucharada de comida al bebé.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió Italia? –Preguntó Japón sentándose frente a él.

-¡Hagamos unas olimpiadas para bebés! ¡Ya saben! Por las olimpiadas que se libran en este momento.

-¡Tienes razón!- Dijo Finlandia sonriente.

-Pero, ¿Cómo y qué clase de eventos pueden ser? –Preguntó España sentándose milagrosamente junto y no sobre Canadá.

-Ve… eso no lo sé, creo que mi idea no era tan buena…. –Dijo con la mirada baja y al parecer un poco deprimido.

-Tranquilo Italia… tu idea es buena, solo tenemos que planear los eventos y los premios por supuesto. –Dijo Finlandia en tono reconfortarte poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

Los chicos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al ático, sótano, armarios y todo lugar dónde pudiese haber algo útil para sus mini olimpiadas para bebés, y algunas de ellas eran costales, cuerdas, aros, discos y por una orden especial de Italia 22 cangureras, cada una con la bandera de cada uno de los países en la parte delantera. Salieron al jardín para poner las cosas y entraron de nuevo, justo cuando el resto bajaba por las escaleras, ya limpios y vestidos… ¡Vaya y sin que las mamás los estuviesen arreando!

-Buenos días. –Dijo Alemania al grupo que entró a la casa desde el jardín.

-¡Veee! ¡Buenos días Alemania! ¿Estás listo?

-¿Listo? ¿Para qué? –Preguntó al mismo tiempo que los demás volteaban a ver a Italia con curiosidad.

-Para…. ¡Las primeras olimpiadas para bebés! –Italia salió al jardín y señaló el montón de cangureras. -¡Miren! Incluso hay equipos por país, tomen el suyo y comencemos.

Entonces los 22 se acercaron a las cangureras que estaban sobre una mesita y las miraron raro en especial por parte de algunos, que nunca habían visto una de esas en su vida cofcof Prusia cofcof Estados Unidos cofcof casi todos cofcof… también habían uniformes que constaban de una camiseta, un pantalón corto, zapatos deportivos y un pants completo, idéntico al que se estaba utilizando en Londres. Cuando estaban cambiados y con la cangurera puesta Italia hizo una seña para que se reunieran frente a una línea.

-Veee… este será nuestro primer evento. ¡Carrera de costales! Pero considerando que sólo hay 11 serán… ¡Carreras de costales por parejas! Se meterán en el costal espalda con espalda y mientras uno salta hacia enfrente el otro saltará hacia atrás para poder avanzar ¿Si?

-Está Bien Italia… Para que sea fácil, los que están por parejas formadas como Estados Unidos con Rusia, Dinamarca con Suecia y Grecia con Turquía se quedarán así, yo estaré con mi hermano, Italia tú ve con el tuyo, España y Holanda juntos. Ahora diré el resto de los equipos. –Alemania se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta. –Hong Kong e Isladia, Noruega y Finladia, China y Japón, Francia y Austria y al final Inglaterra y Canadá.

Dicho eso comenzaron los murmullos por parte de algunos, pero al saber que no podían hacer nada mejor se acercaron al costal y entraron, un poco apretados pero con suficiente espacio para moverse.

-¿Listos? Vee… ¡Ahora! –Entonces comenzaron a saltar, pero no faltó mucho para que la cangurera sobre sus pechos les complicara las cosas.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Rusia! ¡Salta más rápido! Tenemos que ganar.

-¡No es tan fácil saltar hacia atrás! Además trato que no te lastimes, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, por cierto ¿Tu tobillo está bien? –Preguntó el ruso que trataba de no caer sobre el americano.

-¡Soy un héroe! ¡Claro que lo está! Sabes que nosotros sanamos rápido.

-Da, da…

-¡Vamos! ¡West! ¡Más rápido, rápido! –Gritaba Prusia señalando la meta.

-¡Lo intento bruder! ¡Pero es que siento que me voy a caeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –entonces Alemania antes de terminar su frase cayó sobre su hermano y el desafortunado bebé que al parecer estaba hecho de algún material extraño ya que termino sin rasguño alguno.

-W-w-weeest… -Susurró Prusia abrazado del bebé mientas su alma casi se le salía del cuerpo. –P-p-peee-pesas… mu-mucho…

Mientras tanto había dos equipos en la recta final… ¿Por qué solo dos? Pues verán… Rusia y Estados Unidos se cayeron en un agujero… si… yo tampoco sé que hacía un agujero en medio de la pista, Italia y Romano se cansaron y que quedaron atrás, Suecia y Dinamarca pelearon y Noruega junto con Finlandia los trataban de detener, los equipos de Francia e Inglaterra chocaron y terminaron en el piso, Hong Kong e Islandia se quedaron sin costal gracias a que uno de ellos lo quemó… no pregunten quién, en fin… la idea es que los últimos equipos eran el de España y el de China.

-¡Aiyaaa! ¡Vamos Japón! Podemos ganar.

-¡No tan rápido! Les mostraré la capacidad del país de la pasión. ¡Holanda! ¡Trata de ir más rápido!

-No me ordenes… -Contestó el holandés que con una mano sujetaba el costal y con la otra tomaba la cabeza de Romano para que no se lastimara.

Iban parejos, a un par de saltos de la meta y el equipo de China y Japón tenían una mínima ventaja, pero no se esperaban que Holanda, el cual venía de espaldas tuviese tanta fuerza en las piernas. Tomó impulso y dio un fuerte salto hacia atrás que los lanzó hacia la meta, pero faltaba algo, más o menos… unos 30 cm.

-¡España! ¡Ahora!

-¡Claro! –Entonces España soltó por un momento el costal y sacó al pequeño de la cangurera y con ambas manos lo extendió hacia la meta haciendo que cruzara primero, en fin… los ganadores del primer evento son ¡España y Holanda! El segundo lugar es para China y Japón y el tercer lugar es para… Hong Kong e Islandia.

-Veee… muchas felicidades, su premio es… bueno, en realidad no lo hemos pensado ¿Qué les gust…

-¡Tomates! ¡Quiero tomates! –Dijo España bastante emocionado con un hilillo de saliva colgando de su boca.

-Supongo que está bien… -Dijo Italia un poco extrañado por la petición del español y por el hecho que ni siquiera lo consultara con su equipo.

-¡Muy bien! –Gritó Alemania cargando a su hermano. -¡Es hora del siguiente evento! Hasta el final entregaremos los premios.

-Perfecto. El siguiente evento es tirar de la cuerda. –Dijo Finlandia mientras se acercaba a la cuerda que estaba extendida pasando sobre el agujero en que habían caído antes Rusia y Estados Unidos. –Haremos equipos de 11 y tomaremos un extremo de la cuerda, el primero que haga caer a uno del otro equipo en el agujero gana.

-Por mi está bien… pero primero debemos repartir a las bestias para que sea parejo. –Dijo Inglaterra señalando a Rusia, Alemania, Suecia, Dinamarca, Holanda y Estados Unidos.

-Entonces… el primer equipo son: Estados Unidos, Rusia, Holanda, España, Prusia, Austria, Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá, Turquía y Grecia, ustedes tomen un extremo de la cuerda, y el otro equipo somos el resto: Los 5 nórdicos, China, Japón y Hong Kong, los gemelos Italia y yo.

Los dos equipos se acomodaron a distancias iguales y tomaron la cuerda repartiendo a los tres más fuertes ya que estaba prohibido que quedaran juntos. Y en la parte delantera del primer equipo estaba Prusia mientras que del otro estaba Alemania.

-¡Weeeeeeeeest! ¿Por qué nos separas?

-Lo siento bruder, pero no fue mi elección, los equipos salieron así.

-En ese caso… ¡No tengo más opción que vencerte! –Gritó Prusia mientras sus ojos parecían estar en llamas.

-¿Listos? ¡Ahora! –Gritó Finlandia detrás de Suecia y la acción empezó.

Ambos equipos jalaban con fuerza, pero ignoraban un pequeño detallito… el hecho que la cuerda estuviese engrasada para hacerlo más interesante.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! No puedo jalar bien. La cuerda se me resbala. –Dijo Estados Unidos tratando de jalar, más bien, de sostenerla entre sus manos.

-¡Ve! Se me olvidó comentarles… Hay zonas secas, las tienen que buscar si desean poder jalar.

Entonces como si pervirtieran a la pobre cuerda comenzaron a manosearla por todos lados buscando la zona seca, al final sólo las tres "bestias" de cada equipo la encontraron por lo que ahora se libraba una guerra 3 contra 3… con 8 estorbos entre ellos.

-¡Jala Rusia! ¡Por tu culpa perdimos el evento anterior!

-¡Mejor jalen ambos! –Gritó Holanda realmente molesto, ya que el otro equipo estaba jalando con mucha fuerza, Gilbert estaba a punto de caer al agujero y la razón era…

-¡Vee! Tu puedes Alemania ¡Eres muy fuerte!

-¡Vamos Su- san! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

-Anko… jala con más fuerza…o te mataré.

Sí el poder de la motivación que les daba las personas más importantes para ellos, y eso provocó su victoria, y eso significa…

-¡Weeeeeeeeeeeeest! ¡Sácame de aquí! –Gritaba Prusia desde el agujero. -¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Saquen al awesome yo de esta cosa!

-Que escandaloso eres Prusia… kolkolkol…. –Rusia se acercó al agujero y le extendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo a salir.

-¿Rusia? ¿Me vas a ayudar? –Preguntó desconfiado por obvias razones.

-Supongo, después de todo estábamos en el mismo equipo ¿Da? –Entonces Rusia con una mano sobre la cangurera y con la otra jalando a Prusia lo sacó del agujero.

-Supongo que mereces mi awesome Dank….

-Además de que gracias a tu caída acabamos de perder…kolkolkol… -Rusia tomó a Prusia del cuello de la camiseta. –Más te vale de no volver a perder… claro, a menos que te llegaras a enfrentar contra mí ¿Da? –Rusia lo soltó y caminó hacia dónde estaba el resto, los que al parecer ya estaban escuchando las reglas del siguiente evento.

-¿Qué me perdí? –Preguntó Rusia desde atrás de Estados Unidos.

-Veras… es una carrera.

-¡Entonces! La idea es que, en estas bicicletas para dos vayan por el camino que marca su mapa y recojan todas las banderas de su color. ¡Recuerden que su compañero es el mismo con quién realizaron el evento de los costales y que los dos bebés van en la canastilla de anfrente! –Gritó Alemania y repartió los mapas a los equipos.

-Pero… ¿No sería ventaja la que tienen los hermanos Italia? Digo, ellos conocen mejor que nadie la zona, después de todo estamos en su territorio. –Preguntó Inglaterra.

-Vee… no se preocupen, ahora no vamos a participar, prepararemos cosas para cuando lleguen como agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa… pedí que cerraran las calles por el evento así que no se preocupen por los autos y por último ¡Todos esfuércense y tengan cuidado!

Entonces los 10 equipos salieron a la calle y subieron a las bicicletas, pusieron a los niños en la cesta, la cual era lo suficientemente segura y dieron un vistazo a sus mapas para ver el camino ya que todos eran diferentes, hecho eso ¡Qué la carrera comience!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí queda este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo sabrán qué pasa con los 20 países sueltos en las calles de Italia en su sangr... digo, ¡Sí! En su sangrienta batalla. Por cierto, yo tampoco sé de dónde saca Italia tantas cosas… y sí, los países que estaban heridos ya están completamente recuperados. Entonces como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias… igual acepto vodka, cerveza, chocolate, pasta… incluso Scones. Así que, nos vemos en el que sigue y…

¡Do svidanya!


	16. ¡Carrera en Italia! ¿Quién ganará?

¡Privet mundo! Aquí Ren de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic que parece que a muchos les está gustando ya que me comentan y lo agregan a favoritos y lo siguen, por todo ello muchas gracias, eso hace que me inspire (Bueno, eso y todo el vodka que tomo… ¡Ah! Y los pastelillos que estaban deliciosos) Entonces espero que lo disfruten y sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Italia y Romano se quedaron en el jardín preparando las cosas para cuando el resto regresara, mientras tanto estos estaban en la entrada de la casa acomodando a sus bebés en la canastilla de la bicicleta, pero algunos tenían otros planes.

-Hey… Sverige…

-¿Qu´ qu´er´ s? (¿Qué quieres?) –Contestó mientras revisaba los frenos de la bicicleta.

-Tengo una idea, estoy seguro que tú quieres ir con Finlandia ¿No? –Esas palabras llamaron por completo la atención del más alto haciendo que se levantara y le prestara atención.

-T´ esc´ ch (Te escucho)

-Pues quiero que vayamos con Noru y Finlandia y hagamos un intercambio para que vayamos con quien en verdad queremos ya que, seamos honestos ¡Un torpe como tú no puede estar con un rey como yo! Pero, ya enserio, simplemente tú y yo no podemos trabajar bien juntos.

-V` ya p` rec` qu` fing` s m` dur` r… (Vaya, parece que finges madurar)

-¡Cállate! ¡Recuerda que soy mayor que ti! ¡Gracias a mí nuestra familia no se desintegra! Soy la piedra angular del norte de Europa. –Dijo Dinamarca con un tono evidente de superioridad, cosa que le importó un comino.

-¿Su- san? ¿Dinamarca? ¿Ya están listos? –Preguntó Finlandia mientras se acercaba a ellos con la bicicleta que compartiría con Noruega.

-¡Finlandia! ¡Ven conmigo un par de minutos! –Dinamarca sujetó a Finlandia del brazo y lo arrastró por unos metros hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Qué le pasa a Anko? Está más imbécil que de costumbre…

-Y` lo v` o n` rmal (Yo lo veo normal…)

Mientras tanto al parecer otro equipo estaba planeando hacer un pequeño intercambio al igual que los nórdicos.

-Les pido de la forma más atenta que me permitan estar con Canadá ya que preferentemente ustedes deberían estar juntos, no quiero que causen otro accidente como el de hace unos momentos con los sacos. –Dijo Austria evidentemente molesto.

-¡Nunca entregaré a mi pequeño Canadá! Además que me rehusó a trabajar con Anglaterre.

-¡Cállate! Eso lo debería decir yo…

-¡No! ¡Yo! Tú solo nos atrasarías…

-¡Ya verás! ¡Canadá, tú quédate con Austria! Le mostraré a este animal de que estamos hechos los caballeros ingleses.

-Pues si es de algo parecido a tus comidas… debe ser un asco…

*Censurado*

Después del golpe que dio Inglaterra a Francia ambos subieron a sus respectivos bebés a la canastilla y los aseguraron con un cinturón, ellos ya estaban listos, uno con una hemorragia y el otro furioso, pero listos. Lástima que no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de los equipos…

-¡Ya te dije que yo voy enfrente!

-Nyet, hace rato tú fuiste enfrente y ve como terminamos, prácticamente fuimos en primer equipo en ser eliminado, además ahora es mi turno.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Como el héroe debo ser el que dirige! ¡Yo soy Batman y tú eres Robin! Solo que tú te verías ridículo con mallas.

-Kolkolkolkol….. –Rusia sacó una tubería… de quien sabe dónde ya que estaba solo con camiseta y pantalones cortos y claro, su bufanda.

-Por cierto Rusia… -Estados Unidos entonces se acercó al ruso ignorando su aura siniestra, lo rodeó y se puso detrás de él, tomó los dos extremos de su bufanda. –Con esta cosa colgando es seguro que la bicicleta se atore. –Con un par de movimientos Estados Unidos hizo un enorme moño en la parte trasera del cuello de Rusia.

-¿Porqué tocas mi bufanda? Yo mismo pude hacer el ¿Uh?… -Rusia se detuvo al ver que el menor lo miraba fijamente. -¿Qué pasa?

-Con ese moño… pareces un gatito… un enorme y raro gatito, ¡Hahahahaha! Si estuvieses en venta nadie te compraría.

-¿Eh? Claro, claro… súbete a la bicicleta de una vez por todas. –Dijo Rusia mientras ponía la tubería en un arnés en la bicicleta para después subirse en la parte de enfrente.

-¡No es justo! ¡Eres un villano! ¡Te aprovechaste para hacer algo antes que yo!

-Eso lo hice hace ya mucho tiempo ¿No lo recuerdas Estados Unidos?

-¿Qué cosa?

-S- P- U- T- N- I- K ¿Ya lo recordaste? –Se burló Rusia recordándole quién fue el primero en lanzar un satélite artificial.

Estados Unidos entonces hizo un berrinche pero al final du cuentas Rusia lo ignoró y terminó en la parte trasera de la bicicleta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices Finlandia? ¿Intercambiarías conmigo?

-Claro, por mí no hay problema y parece que como lo dices tampoco hay problema por parte de Su- san.

-¡Siiiii! ¿Sabías que te quiero mucho? –Dijo con ojos de cachorro mientras corría hacia Noruega, el cual al sentirlo cerca le lanzó uno de sus zapatos justo en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Hahaha! ¿Adivina quién es tu nuevo compañero? Te daré una pista… es el rey del norte de Europa.

-No puedes ser… -Y así fue como, después de varios golpes de troll Noruega aceptó ser el compañero de Dinamarca siempre y cuando éste no hiciera algo tonto, inmaduro o impertinente… Ohhh… Noruega ¿Sabes qué es lo qué le estas pidiendo? Prácticamente esas tres cosas es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

Ya estaban listas las 10 bicicletas, los 10 equipos ya habían revisado sus trayectos y ya estaban todos listos, los bebés asegurados y los países preparados para pedalear como nunca lo hubiesen hecho en sus vidas.

_-¡Veee! ¿Están listos?_ –Se escuchó la voz de Italia.

-¡Italia! ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! –Preguntó Alemania desconcertado.

-_Yo y mi hermano somos los narradores… esta carrera se está transmitiendo por televisión Internacional._

_-¡Cállate ya Veneciano! Ahora ustedes, Listos… ¡Fuera! _–Gritó Romano y entonces la carrera comenzó, todo el mundo empezó a pedalear, pero por lo mismo de las rutas, se fueron por caminos diferentes en busca de sus banderas.

_-Veee… aquí Italia Veneciano transmitiendo en vivo desde el jardín de mi casa, tenemos cámaras por todas las calles para narrar todo lo que pase. Conmigo esta mi guapo hermano mayor, ¡Italia Romano!_

_-Sí, si, como digas… De ahora en adelante diremos todo lo que ese montón de bastardos hagan… espero que hayan accidentes._

_-¡No digas eso hermanito! ¡No me gustaría que algo le pasara a Alemania o a Prusia o a España! ¿A ti si?_

_-Honestamente me da igual._

_-Pero… ¡Ah! Nuestras cámaras están tomando al equipo de…. ¡Noruega! Y ¿Dinamarca?... ¿Qué no Dinamarca estaba con Suecia?_

Dinamarca pedaleaba ferozmente y al mismo tiempo se notaba una gran alegría en su rostro lleno de moretones.

-¡Noru! ¿Por dónde tenemos que ir?

-Dos calles más y gira a la derecha, allí debería estar nuestra bandera…

-¡Muy bien!

-Anko, mas te vale prestar atención, no por mí sino porque en la canasta tenemos dos bebes que debes estar seguros. Ten cuidado o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-¡Claro! ¡Mi segundo nombre es Cuidado!

-No lo es, precisamente por eso te digo que tengas cuidado.

-Noru… me alegra estar contigo, solo así me divierto enserio. –Dijo Dinamarca sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Claro… supongo que no está nada mal.

_-Veee… mira Romano, ya llegaron a su bandera Alemania y Prusia._

_-¡¿Y a mí que me interesa lo que hagan el par de machos patata?!_

-¡West! ¡Allí esta nuestra primera bandera! ¡Kesesesesese!

-¿Cómo sabes que es la nuestra?

-Pues porque es negra con blanco ¡Mi bandera! Y también ¡La más awesome de todas!

-Bien, escucha, no nos detendremos, cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca te sueltas y te extiendes para tomar la bandera ¿Entendido?

Alemania se fue acercando a la bandera que estaba sobre un buzón y cuando estaba cerca Prusia hizo su maniobra, se soltó sin dejar de pedalear y estiró su brazo para tomar la bandera.

-¡La tengo!

-¡Bruder! ¡Sujétate de nuevo! ¡Te vas a caer!

-¡Cálmate West! ¡Yo soy awes…. –No terminó su oración ya que Alemania dio un giro rápido en la siguiente calle haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y… pues sabrán el resto.

_-¡Ve! ¡Prusia se cayó de la bicicleta! Espero que esté bien._

_-¡Hahahaha! ¡Eso le pasa por bastardo! Aunque hubiese preferido que le pasara al otro._

_-¡Veeee! ¡No digas eso!_

Por otro lado otro equipo no paraba de pelear y se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Inglaterra y Francia!

-¿Anglaterre? ¿Acaso ya te estás sofocando? –Se burló Francia al notar que Inglaterra estaba un poco rojo por el calor que hacía.

-¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que me estas dejando todo el trabajo, yo he estado pedaleando prácticamente solo desde que salimos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Recuerda que en mi casa se hace el mayor evento ciclista del mundo! Lo que en verdad pasa es que eres un debilucho.

-¡¿Debilucho?! ¡¿Debilucho?! ¡Ya verás quién es el debilucho! –Entonces un aura de furia rodeó a Inglaterra, cosa que asustó a Francia ya que nunca lo había visto comportarse de una forma tan… poco caballerosa desde aquella época pirata.

En menos de un minuto recorrieron más de 1 Km, Francia pedaleaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, temiendo que en cualquier momento se le rompieran, pero más que eso temía por los bebés, ya que si pasaba alguna imperfección de la calle con mucha velocidad estos podían caer.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Baja la velocidad!

-¡Hahaha! ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Claro que tienes! Pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?... –Inglaterra se calmó y fue más lento, justo entonces vieron su bandera atada a un letrero de alto.

Rápidamente extendió su brazo y tomó la bandera la cual metió en la cesta junto con los 2 niños, y fue en busca de la segunda bandera la cual estaba considerablemente lejos.

_-¡Ve! ¡¿Ya viste Romano?! ¡España y Holanda van rapidísimo! Aunque no me sorprende, ambos con muy fuertes._

_-¡Bah! A nadie le importa que hagan esos dos bastardos…_

_-¡Mira! ¡España de cayó de la bicicleta!_

_-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¿Se lastimó?_

_-Jeje, sabía que te preocuparía…ve…_

_*Golpazo*_

_-¡No hagas eso de nuevo fratello estúpido!_

_-¿Porqué me pegas? ¡Eso me dolió mucho! Veee…._

-¡Vamos Holanda! ¡Podemos ganar de nuevo! –Gritaba España para dar ánimos al holandés el cual estaba serio, como siempre, pero algo había cambiado en su expresión. Estaba esforzándose mucho.

-Ya… voy…

-¿Estás bien? –España entonces detuvo la bicicleta y se bajó para ver de cerca a Holanda el cual empezó a respirar entrecortado, no se veía su cara ya que su cabello había bajado gracias al movimiento de la bicicleta.

-Estoy… bien… regr- regresa a tu… asiento… -España se preocupó más de lo normal y le levantó el rostro al otro con ambas manos, para ver que estaba un poco rojo y unas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente.

-¡No! ¡Esperaremos a que te sientas mejor! ¡No importa que perdamos un evento!

_-¡Veeee! ¿Eso es tan lin….. ¿uh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? (¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a! Que resuena por toda Italia, eso solo significa el glorioso sonido de miles de hemorragias nasales)_

_-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese bastardo?! ¡Cuando lo vea te juro que lo voy a matar!_

_-Tranquilo Romano, solo se preocupa por Holanda…_

_-Matar al bastardo, matar al bastardo, matar al bastardo…_

…_._

-¡Holanda! ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho tu hermana que dejes de fumar? Un día enserio te va a hacer daño.

-No me importa lo que digas… ahora regresemos a la carrera, ya estoy bien. –Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con la muñequera que traía puesta.

-_Ve… bueno, pues al parecer ya está bien… ¡Hermanito! ¡Baja esa metralleta!_

_-España si estas escuchando esto… ¡Estás muerto!_

_-Ve… mejor veamos cómo van Rusia y estados Unidos, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya tienen la segunda bandera!_

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No creo que haya sido necesario destruir una toma de agua para tomar la bandera! –Gritó todo empapado y lleno de hojas de árbol… quién sabe a dónde se fueron a revolcar.

-Da. –Rusia avanzó pasándose por una calle.

-¡Rusia! ¡Es más rápido por el otro camino!

-Nyet, nos dieron un mapa, si no seguimos las reglas nos descalifican y no quiero perder por algo tan estúpido, eso es más de tu estilo.

-¡Como sea! Si vas a portarte como Iggy en la siguiente calle gira a la izquierda, y después de 4 calles está la meta.

-No me ordenes, yo sé el camino, leí el mapa antes que tú. Kolkolkol….

Rusia y Estados Unidos llegaron a la meta junto con el resto de los equipos, sorprendentemente vivos y sin pelear más de lo necesario, pero alguien ya les había ganado, un equipo que todos habían ignorado por toda la carrera pero que era al que debían prestar más atención.

-¡Veeeeee! ¡Felicidades Islandia y Hong Kong! ¡Ustedes ganaron! Y en un tiempo impresionante.

-¡¿Islandia y Hong Kong?! –Gritaron al unísono al ver a los dos chicos, uno bastante tranquilo y el otro, bueno, pues el otro tenía cara de haberse enfrentado a la muerte misma.

-No…no… no le pongas un cohete a la bicicleta…. Nunca más… -Dijo Islandia tembloroso abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño el cual parecía haberse divertido en la bicicleta bala de Hong Kong.

-Bueno, pues parece que ahora lo mejor es comer ¿No? –Preguntó España con una gran sonrisa.

-España….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Romano?... ¡¿Eh?!

-Ya verás cómo se arreglan las cosas en el sur de Italia bastardo… -Romano le amenazó con una metralleta mientras lo miraba con furia.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

***Extra***

-¡Grecia! Por el amor de Dios ¡La carrera ya terminó y todavía no llegamos! ¡No te quedes dormido cada 2 calles!

-Zzzzzz… gatos… idiota… turco… zzzzz…

-Adorable chico… ahhh…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aproveché esta tarde sin tarea para hacerlo y así quedó jeje… entonces como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (También acepto vodka, cerveza, pasta, chocolate, helado… incluso scones) Por cierto… esperen el próximo capítulo ya que nuestro queridos países y bebés harán un viaje muy esperado… sol, arena y mar ¡Hetalia en la playa! Claro que no solo eso ya que habrá muchas sorpresas. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

¡Do svidanya!


	17. ¡A la playa! Pasarela de trajes de baño

¡Privet! Por fin traigo este capítulo, bueno debo decir que a pesar de estar en la escuela he tratado de apurarme con la publicación y por suerte no he muerto en el intento… aunque casi muero con otras cosas, por favor nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca mezclen vodka con wisky y coman pastel al mismo tiempo, no les hará bien, aunque solos saben delicioso muchas gracias por todo. Entonces sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que las mini olimpiadas terminaron los 22 países entraron de nuevo a la casa para darse un buen baño, al igual que el día anterior compartieron la tina, solo que ahora se ahorraron las peleas ya que al parecer Italia tenía un importante anuncio que darles.

_Flashback_

Estaban todos en el jardín esperando la entrega de los tres premios a los tres equipos ganadores que eran el de España y Holanda, el segundo equipo de jalar la cuerda y al final Hong Kong e Islandia.

-Vee… ¡Ahora! El premio de España y Holanda. Vengan por favor… -Dijo Italia mientras cargaba junto con su hermano una cesta de tomates, pero solo estaba Holanda el cual al parecer ya estaba completamente recuperado mientras cargaba dos bebés, el suyo y el del español.

-Yo recibo la cesta, no sé dónde está el torpe de España.

-Cierto, no lo veo por ningún lado, _Fratello_ ¿Sabes dónde está España?

-Está atado en la cajuela de la camioneta roja. –Contestó Romano como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Pero porque?!

-Por molestarme… ahhh, como sea, toma las llaves y ve a sacarlo… si voy y sigue allí no lo pensaré dos veces y lo lanzaré al mar con una roca atada en su tobillo.

-Romano, ya tuvimos una charla acerca de eso, recuerda lo que te dijo el pscólogo… y ese policía.

-Ya, como sea… no lo volveré a hacer. –Entonces Italia corrió hacia la camioneta para rescatar al pobre chico, pero hay que recordar que es muy peligroso poner celoso a un italiano mafioso ¿No creen?

Después de un par de minutos Italia regresó con España el cual estaba muy sonriente a pesar de la gran cantidad de golpes y rasguños en su cara y el hecho que la mitad de su ropa estuviese rota, y ¿Por qué? Tal vez por que recibió la atención de su querido italiano favorito.

-Vee… bueno, ahora el premio para el evento de las bicicletas. ¡Islandia, Hong Kong! ¿Pueden venir?

-Ya vamos, o algo así….el oriental tomó la muñeca del otro y lo jaló hasta dónde estaba Italia cargando un par de cajitas, las cuales entregó una a cada uno.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Islandia mirando la caja detenidamente.

-Bueno, pues cada caja tiene un peluche, el tuyo es un gatito y el de Hong Kong es un conejo, junto con ellos hay algunos dulces que yo mismo hice.

-Ya veo, suena bien, o algo así…

-Veee, ahora el premio final… pero mejor antes vayan a darse un baño para que se sientan mejor….

_Fin del flashback_

Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, ya era tarde así que estaba prendida la chimenea y frente a ella estaba Italia al parecer bastante contento.

-Entonces Italia, ¿Cuál es el premio? –Preguntó Alemania mientras arrullaba al bebé para que se durmiera.

-Vee, bueno, en realidad el premio es para todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntaron al unísono.

-Ayer mientras ustedes estaban en la carrera hice unas cuantas llamadas por teléfono y logré que tengamos una playa privada, con hotel, restaurante y toda clase de comodidades, así que… ¡Mañana nos vamos a la playa!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Italia! ¿De dónde tienes tantos contactos?

-Veee… bueno pues la mayoría son lindas chicas y…

-Olvídalo…ya entendí. Pero, ¿De dónde sacamos todo lo que necesitamos? Digo, ya tenemos transporte y alojamiento pero no tenemos trajes de baño ni protector solar, por lo menos no aquí.

-De eso tampoco se preocupen, en sus habitaciones hay una maletas ya hechas, dentro esta todo lo que creí que necesitarían junto con dos lindos trajes de baño que yo mismo elegí, uno para ustedes y uno para el bebé.

-¡Yo no quiero ir! El mar me trae malos recuerdos. –Se quejó Inglaterra. –Además, no quiero que me vean en ropa interior.

-¡Ay Anglaterre! Que torpe eres, no es ropa interior, es un traje de baño y a pesar que tu cuerpo no es el mejor tampoco tienes razón para avergonzarte.

-¡Muérete!

-Bueno, así que mañana nos vamos. Saldremos temprano, ahora lo mejor es que vayan a dormir. –Dijo Alemania y todos se fueron, algunos un poco apáticos y otros felices por la idea de Italia.

-¡Sí! ¡La playa! Amo ese lugar, no puedo esperar por usar una pistola de agua fría contra Iggy.

-Ahhh… suena agradable ir, me han dicho que es un lugar bastante cálido. –Dijo Rusia muy sonriente.

-A lo mejor allí tomas algo de color… -Dijo Estados Unidos en tono de burla ganándose una buena patada en la espalda baja.

-Yo en verdad no quiero ir… -Dijo Inglaterra con un aura depresiva sobre él al notal que nadie le haría caso.

-Vamos, tranquilo, de seguro te vas a divertir… -Contestó con un hilo de voz Canadá tratando de clamar a su segundo tutor.

-¡No puedo esperar para ver a Noru en su traje de baño! ¡Seguro que se verá lindo!

-¿Quién dijo que lo voy a usar?

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, sino ¿Cómo entrarás al mar? –Contestó Dinamarca en tono de queja, tratando de convencer a su auto nombrado amigo.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a entrar al mar?

-¡Noru! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Quiero estar contigo en la playa!

-Tú debes estar con Suecia de todos modos…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero seguro que se va con Fin, por mí mejor claro está, pero ese no es el punto.

-Ya veremos mañana.

Después unas cuantas charlas todos se fueron a dormir, ya no se escuchaban ruidos y las luces estaban apagadas.

Pasaron las horas y el sol salió lentamente, pero para eso algunos ya estaban levantados ayudando a guardar todas las maletas con contenido secreto en las camionetas y ellos eran Alemania, Rusia, Suecia e Inglaterra.

-Por cierto ¿Alguien ha revisado lo que hay en las maletas?

-Nyet, yo me metí en nuestra habitación y puse ambas en el piso y después me fui a dormir.

-Yo tampoco, espero que Italia no haya guardado cosas innecesarias, la última vez le pedí que preparara una maleta con archivos importantes y metió un recetario de pasta.

-Bueno, si lo hizo de todos modos ya no hay forma de arreglarlo, creo que podemos sobrevivir con lo que haya guardado.

-Est` y de ` cuerd` (Estoy de acuerdo)

Entonces con las maletas listas y todos despiertos comenzaron a entrar a las camionetas, de la misma forma que el día que fueron al supermercado y, afortunadamente o más bien desafortunadamente, con los mismos conductores, Austria, Suecia y Rusia.

El viaje fue de más o menos unas tres horas, claro que pudo ser solo de dos horas si uno de los awesomes copilotos se hubiese esperado a una estación de servicio para bajar a orinar, pero noooo, se bajó en una orilla de la carretera y fue atacado por un oso que al parecer ya había marcado su territorio, Alemania y Estados Unidos corrieron a ayudar al pobre pruso… o por lo menos para evitar que el oso lo masticara muy fuerte.

Después de eso llegaron a la costa, Italia les indicó el camino al hotel, y cuando llegaron no podían creerlo ya que el edificio era enorme. Entraron a estacionar las camionetas y subieron junto con sus maletas en una mano y en la otra al pequeño.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Los saludó Hungría desde la recepción la cual, al mirar a los pequeños casi le da una hemorragia nasal masiva.

-¡Marimacho! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Gritó Prusia llevándose un golpe con sartén.

-Ayer Italia me llamó y me pidió de favor hacer esto, yo acepté con gusto.

-Por cierto Hungría ¿Tú no tienes uno de estos? –Preguntó Austria señalando a su bebé.

-No, muchos no tenemos, que raro… a mí me hubiese gustado tener una mini yo, pero no estamos hablando de eso. Tomen sus llaves, las habitaciones ya están listas, son como las que comparten en casa, solo que con camas más grandes para que estén más cómodos. –Entonces la chica les entregó las llaves y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, claro que antes Italia anunció.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si dentro de una hora nos vemos en la piscina del hotel? En lo que descansan un poco y se cambian. Veee…

-Por mí está bien. –Dijo Finlandia y el resto solo asintió antes de irse.

Una vez en sus respectivos cuartos se dedicaron a prepararse, algunos antes se dieron una ducha o comieron algo, pero lo que todos hicieron fue abrir esa misteriosa maleta para ver el tipo traje de baño que usarían. Al sacarlo algunas reacciones fueron de sorpresa, otras de indiferencia, otras de indignación y otras de hemorragia nasal por parte de sus compañeros; y todos y cada una de la prendas tenía una nota de parte del pequeño italiano.

_Querido Estados Unidos: Cuando lo vi en la tienda pensé que te gustaría, ya sabes porque siempre estas bastante animado y te gustan los héroes ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Querido Francia: Bueno… este, pues me da un poco de vergüenza… pero espero que te guste este traje de baño, supuse que es de tu tipo ya que tienes buen físico, ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Querido Japón: Busque algo discreto para ti pero lo más que pude fue esto, no te preocupes, después de todo también te conseguí una chaqueta ligera para que te cubras ¡Diviértete!_

_Querido Rusia: Creo que esto combina contigo… ojalá que te guste el color y con respecto al tamaño espero que no sea muy corto, supuse que se te vería bien ¡No me hagas daño por favor!_

_Querido Prusia: Creo que esto no es lo suficientemente awesome para ti pero lo elegí con mucho cuidado y por tu físico espero que te luzca bien, aunque supongo que todo se te vería awesome. ¡Nos vemos!_

Todos tenían una nota consigo, entonces una vez leída se dedicaron a ponerse el dichoso traje de baño.

Italia esperaba en una silla junto a la piscina, él usaba un traje de baño largo con la bandera de su país y su bebé usaba un pequeño short color verde militar, junto a él estaba Alemania con su traje de baño completamente negro y el bebé usaba uno con notitas musicales. Estaban esperando a que saliera el resto, y como no salieron al mismo tiempo, el camino a la piscina parecía pasarela de modas.

¡Damas y caballeros! Con ustedes lo último en moda para estas vacaciones, nuestro primer modelo es… ¡España! Que luce un traje de baño tipo bóxer de color rojo pasión, muy llamativo, perfecto con ese bronceado y su pequeño Holanda usa un short con estampado de tulipanes.

Nuestro siguiente modelo es Estados Unidos, ese traje tipo bermuda con estampado de Superman le queda muy bien… aunque debería quitarse la toalla del cuello después de todo no es una capa y el pequeño ruso luce un short blanco y una adorable camiseta con girasoles.

Ahora entra Prusia, él usa este awesome bóxer negro, el cual contrasta a la perfección con su blanca piel, pero lo que más llama la atención es el pequeño Italia ¿Ya vieron esa faldita? Su sombrero es hermoso y la forma en que sostiene ese salvavidas a su alrededor es adorable.

Los siguientes vienen juntos, son Suecia y Finlandia, sus trajes de baño son tipo bermuda, cada uno con la bandera del otro, por su parte el pequeño Dinamarca usa un short rojo con orilla negra mientras que Islandia usa una camiseta blanca al igual que su sombrero.

Oh, ahora entra Austria cargando al awesome Prusia, el primero con un traje de baño largo y una chaqueta para protegerse del calor ¿Y qué es esto? Sin anteojos, Oh la la, y Prusia usa un lindo conjunto de short y camiseta color azul lleno con estampados de pollitos.

Holanda, entra Holanda con un bóxer anaranjado al igual que el uniforme de su selección y el pequeño Romano usa una camiseta con estampado de tomate ¡Qué lindo!

Muy bien, ahora entran los tres orientales juntos, se ven muy bien, China con esa camiseta roja y sus bermudas amarillas, Hong Kong con ese bóxer con estampado de llamas (de fuego claro está) y Japón con esa linda chaqueta, sus bebés no se quedan atrás, China usa un traje rojo con manchas blancas y su cabello está recogido en dos colitas, Japón tiene un short con estampado de chibis y Hong Kong tiene una linda camiseta roja. ¡Lucen geniales!

Bien, ahora entra lentamente el muy bien proporcionado Grecia que luce un traje de baño tipo bermuda lleno de… ¿Gatitos? Bueno, aún así se ve bien, su bebé usa un short color verde y en su cabeza hay un par de orejas de gato, detrás de ellos viene Turquía con un traje, igual tipo bermuda pero el de él es rojo con una luna y estrella blancas, el detalle de los lentes de sol es genial, su pequeño usa una camiseta con una gato enorme y un short blanco.

Ahh… no importa que tanto se esconda, todo el mundo ve lo lindo que se ve Romano con ese traje idéntico al de Italia y su bebé español que usa unos shorts con la bandera de su país, juntos hacen una linda imagen.

Ahora, entran juntos Noruega y Dinamarca, el primero con unas bermudas rojas mientras carga a Finlandia el cual usa unos shorts con estampados de navidad, el segundo usa un traje tipo bóxer color rojo con una cruz blanca y azul… me recuerda cierta bandera, su bebé usa una camiseta con un estampado bastante lindo, es una versión chibi de Finlandia… ¿Qué es esto? Detrás de ellos esta Islandia que se trata de cubrir con una mano el bóxer blanco que usa, pero si se le ve hermoso, carga a un pequeño noruego el cual usa un short rojo, ¡Vaya! Pero si es la bandera de Dinamarca.

Ohh… entra Rusia con un traje tipo bóxer con estampado escocés en tonos de morado, se le ve bien como combina con su bufanda, por cierto, su físico es muy bueno, debería hacer el abrigo de vez en cuando y lucirlo, el bebé que tiene ¡Estados Unidos! Usa una camiseta con estampado de una hamburguesa, yo me lo comería por lo lindo que se ve.

Bueno, Canadá en verdad no se queda atrás con respecto al físico ya que es como el de su hermano, solo que sin la gran cantidad de grasa, luce un traje de baño con la bandera de de país mientras que su pequeño francés usa uno rojo con estampado de flores, detrás de él llegar Inglaterra con una traje tipo bóxer el cual lleva la bandera de unión Jack, pero usa una camisa, no nos deja ver el resto de su cuerpo, su bebé usa una camiseta con una hoja de maple… bueno, parece que eso es tod…

-¡Entra ahora el hermanito Francia! –Entonces Francia salió a dónde estaba el resto mientras lucía una ajustada y brillante tanga roja… ¡Ahhhhhhh! Se supone que este es un momento especial de la familia ¡Por el amor de Dios! Hay niños presentes. Italia, ¿En que estabas pensando? Pero eso ya no importa que ahora es momento de divertirse un poco ¿No creen?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… también mi disque pasarela que creo que Hungría grabó completita para venderla en Internet luego. Bueno, como siempre espero sus cometarios y sugerencias (También recibo otras cosas como vodka, chocolate, helado, cerveza, pasta… incluso scones) Así que, nos vemos en el siguiente capi…

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	18. La piscina es ¡Guerra! 1

¡Privet! ¡Hello! ¡Bonjour! ¡Ni hao! ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Ciao! Y todos los saludos posibles existentes en este loco mundo. Bueno, pues traigo este capítulo nuevo ahora aprovechando que tengo inspiración… claro con base en vodka y dulces. Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir el fic, eso me llena de alegría. ¡Les mando un beso felino! Y…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya estaban las 22 naciones en la parte trasera del enorme hotel, todos con su sexy traje de baño y esperando a Italia el cual había entrado de nuevo, al parecer a buscar algo importante y de seguro, peligroso para todo el mundo.

-Veee… ¿Hungría? ¿Preparaste lo que te pedí ayer?

-Claro Ita- chan, toma la llave de la pequeña bodega que esta junto a la piscina, allí esta todo ¡Que se diviertan!

-¡Ve! ¡Gracias! –Italia tomó la llave y se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo a donde estaban todos.

-¡Ita- chan!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Hungría?

-No, nada… solo quería saber si preparo un botiquín por si acaso.

-Vee… pues no creo que pase nada malo, pero sería bueno estar preparados. –Entonces Italia corrió y salió.

Una vez afuera todos voltearon a verlo, como se acercaba rápidamente a la bodega y quitaba el seguro pero sin abrir la puerta, como si fuese una sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces Italia? –Preguntó Alemania confundido ante la enorme sonrisa del menor.

-¡Es hora de un juego!

-¿Un juego? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Veee! Antes de explicar deben saber que en este juego hay un solo ganador así que no es necesario jugar por equipos, pero si quieren hacer alianzas temporales no hay problema.

-Sí, si… como digas ¿Qué juego es? –Preguntó Inglaterra mientras trataba de ignorar la llamativa prenda de Francia.

-¡Miren! –Entonces Italia abrió la puerta de la bodega para dejar ver toda una variedad de armas; pistolas, metralletas, bazookas, globos… ¿Globos? Sí, ya que no erar armas comunes, sino que eran para atacar con agua.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Gritaron algunos, mientras que otros estaban bastante felices con la idea de una guerra con agua en la piscina.

-Bueno, ya que… dinos que tenemos que hacer Italia.

-Veee…. Pues cada uno debe tomar dos armas y algunos globos, con ellos van a atacar a los bebés del resto. La idea es que protejan al pequeño lo más posible.

-¿No es muy peligroso correr por allí con agua y un bebé en brazos? –Preguntó España.

-No, no van a ir en brazos, van a ir en las cangureras que usamos ayer, así tendrán ambas manos libres. –Contestó mientras señalaba las mismas que estaban en una esquina del jardín, sin embargo tenían algo diferente. Una diana y lagunas cintas para portar las armas.

-Muy bien, supongo que así está mejor. –Dijo Austria, claro que por su cara se podía decir que no le agradaba la idea de jugar algo así.

-Bueno, uno pierde cuando la diana este mojada, mientras no, y no pueden salir del jardín del hotel, claro que es grande para que sea más divertido. Si se les acaba el agua tienen que regresar y usar la manguera. Veee… entonces…

_-¡¿Están listos?!_–Se escuchó la voz de Hungría a través de un altavoz. –_Toda la zona está llena de cámaras que yo y otros chicos estaremos vigilando para asegurarnos que el juego vaya bien. No les interrumpiremos, pero si vemos algo anormal se los haremos saber. Así que… preparados, listos… ¡Tomen sus armas!_

Entonces cada país tomó sus dos armas, las cuales ya estaban cargadas, una grande y una pequeña junto con algunos globos los cuales colocaron en las cintas especiales.

-_Ahora, tienen 2 minutos mientras corren y hacen alianzas, cuando suene el timbre comienzan._

Dada la señal todo el mundo comenzó a correr no solo para atacar sino para buscar alguna alianza.

-¡Noru! ¿Quieres ser mi aliado? Seguro que ganamos. –Preguntó Dinamarca con una enorme sonrisa.

-Torpe, solo hay un ganador además de todos modos prefiero estar solo. –Entonces Noruega dio un giro y se fue hacia otro lado dejando a Dinamarca.

-Ohhh… bueno, ¡Nos vemos luego Noru! –Gritó y se fue corriendo, claro que un poco triste por la reacción de su auto nombrado amigo.

-F´ nland´ a… (Finalandia…)

-Oh, Su- san ¿Quieres que hagamos una alianza? Seguro será más divertido si estamos juntos.

-M´ par´ c´ Bi´ n (Me parece bien) –Entonces se fueron juntos, al igual que muchos otros como China con Hong Kong, Inglaterra con Japón y Canadá con el perverso de Francia, todos ellos en plan de aliados…. Aunque algunos otros tenían otros planes.

-Oye tú, bastardo comunista.

-¿Qué quieres cerdo capitalista?

-Hagamos una alianza, te guste o no.

-Nyet…yo puedo hacer esto solo. –Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a correr pero Estados Unidos le puso la mano en un hombro haciendo que se detuviera.

-Oye, sé que no es buena idea… y eso que todas mis ideas son buenas, pero es lo mejor si queremos ganar. Alemania es muy fuerte al igual que algunas alianzas, nosotros dos, aceptémoslo, somos los más fuertes aquí pero aún así estamos en peligro. ¿Listo?

-¿Estas consiente que cuando acabemos a todos te voy a atacar sin piedad? –Preguntó Rusia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay otra opción?

-Entonces vamos de una vez por todas. ¿Da? –Estados Unidos y Rusia entonces corrieron juntos en busca de alguna base o para hacer una estrategia… que conociendo a Estados Unidos seguro sería algo así como correr cual loco y atacar todo lo que se mueva.

-¡Holanda! –Gritó España haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres hacer una alianza conmigo?

-No, tú vete con el molesto italiano…

-¿Romano? Este… no, el se fue con Ita- chan. ¡Por favor! No quiero estar solo. Además ¿No crees que hacemos un buen equipo?

-Vete al demonio…

-Anda…. Así tendremos más oportunidades de ganar. –Entonces Holanda simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no por querer hacer un equipo, sino para que el español se callara de una vez por todas.

Entonces el timbre sonó y todos empezaron a buscarse entre ellos para eliminarse, aunque no contaban con que el jardín fuese como una selva, con grandes arbustos, árboles y flores.

-Vamos… salgan de donde quiera que estén… -Inglaterra estaba completamente solo en medio de la espesa selva artificial ubicando con la mirada cualquier movimiento raro, pero no pasaba nada…

El chico entonces empezó a caminar con cuidado pero cuando se apoyó de un árbol por un momento alguien lo tomó del brazo y le tapó la boca, Inglaterra forcejeaba tratando de escapar pero lo único que consiguió fue rasgar su camisa quedando expuesto… y avergonzado.

-Honhonhon… sabía que no estabas tan mal. –Dijo ya saben quién parado frente al inglés mientras le apuntaba con su pistola… ¡Claro que la de agua!

-Maldita… rana.

-Despídete del juego Anglaterre… -Entonces presionó el gatillo para mojar al pequeño Canadá pero algo, o más bien, alguien empujó a Francia salvando a Inglaterra.

-¡Canadá! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Esto… bueno… ah, ¡No quiero que le hagas daño a Inglaterra! El igual fue mi tutor, por favor, vamos por otro.

-Pero… oh, está bien Canadá, no puedo decirte que no.

-Gracias Francia, bueno… hablando de esto, ¿Podrías usar un traje de baño más… discreto?

-Bueno, sé que no te puedo negar casi nada pero… ¡¿Por qué negarle al resto del mundo el poder ver mi hermoso cuerpo perfectamente censurado?!

Entonces Francia empezó a hacer extrañas poses dándole oportunidad a Inglaterra de disparar libremente a la diana.

-¡Te tengo! –Entonces sacó un globo de agua y lo lanzo directamente a la cangurera de Francia dejando empapado al pequeño Canadá.

-_¡Francia queda eliminado!... ¡Y ponte pantalones de una vez por todas!_

-Oh, bueno, me voy para la piscina, au revoir…. –Entonces se dio la vuelta, sacó un pañuelo rosa… no pregunten de dónde, y se fue mientras lo mordía como todo un hombre.

-Fra…

-Déjalo Canadá, ahora lo mejor es que estemos juntos, hace rato vi que algunos hicieron alianzas y hay una que me preocupa en especial.

-Muy bien… vamos. –Entonces Inglaterra y Canadá se dispusieron a irse pero de repente a los dos los sujetaron por detrás al igual que Francia sin embargo este era un agarre muy fuerte, entonces a ambos les cubrieron los ojos y sus atacantes los cargaron sobre sus hombros y se dirigieron a la piscina.

_-¡Rápido Inglaterra se ahoga! ¡Alguien ayúdelo! –_Gritó la chica al ver que los habían lanzado en la piscina.

-¡Inglaterra! –Canadá nadó para ayudar al rubio el cual ya estaba flotando boca abajo, claro que lo habían lanzado pero dejando a los niños en la orilla para que estuviesen a salvo, sin embargo ya estaban empapados por lo que estaban eliminados… si es que Inglaterra sobrevive.

Noruega caminaba lentamente con el arma más pequeña en la mano, buscaba con la mirada a su hermano menor ya que justo cuando lo iba a hacer su aliado voluntariamente a fuerzas alguien se lo llevó, mejor dicho, Hong Kong se lo llevó.

-Vaya… no hay nadie… ¿Uh? –Escuchó alguien corriendo y entonces se preparó por cualquier cosa. -¿Quién anda ahí?

….

-¿Ahh? No he visto a Noru desde que me dejo solo… solo espero que este bien. –Dinamarca estaba muy distraído sin embargo cada vez que veía alguien se abalanzaba para atacar, hasta el momento había logrado eliminar a Italia… bueno a él lo elimina el que sea y casi eliminaba a Alemania sin embargo lo que más le importaba era encontrar a Noruega.

Caminó un poco más hasta que escuchó un ruido, corrió hacia el origen y vio como Finlandia sujetaba a Noruega mientras que Suecia estaba a punto de disparar.

-Jeje, lo siento mucho Noruega. –Dijo Finlandia un poco apenado.

-Ya que… no se puede hacer nada… -Entonces Suecia disparó a Noruega pero…

-¡Nooooruuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Dinamarca corrió y con un salto cual guardaespaldas se atravesó en el chorro quedando eliminado en el instante, pero claro, tenía que hacer algo para su conveniencia ¿Y qué mejor que caer sobre su amigo para robarle un besito?… entonces Finlandia y Suecia se fueron por otra víctima ya que no querían escuchar el teatrito siguiente.

-Anko… -Noruega invocó a su troll y con un golpe se quitó de encima al pober rubio, después se agachó al ver que el mayor no se levantaba y empezó a picarlo con un palito para confirmar que reaccionara.

-¿N- Noru? No te veo… acércate por favor. –Noruega al ver que Dinamarca empezaría a molestar simplemente suspiró y se acercó más.

-Anko… es solo agua…levántate de una vez y vete a la piscina, estas fuera.

-Noru, me alegra tanto… que estés bien… qué bueno que te fui útil… aunque esta sea la última vez…

-Por el amor de Dios… -Noruega se levantó y piso la cabeza del mayor dejándolo de nuevo. –Vete ya, si no lo haces….

-Sí, si ya voy. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Ten cuidado! –Entonces se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado y se fue corriendo hacia la base de los perdedores. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Inglaterra sigue vivo, todo tembloroso, mojado, con la ropa rasgada pero vivo.

-Anko… si vuelves a hacer algo así te voy a llevar a castrar ¿Entendido? –Dijo con un aura siniestra, incluso más oscura que la de Rusia antes de irse.

Por otro lado, lejos de allí…

-Holanda…. ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –Preguntó España mientras seguía al rubio el cual ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. –Holandaaaaaaaa…. Holanda, Holanda, Holanda, Holanda…

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! –Volteó furioso y desesperado ya que España no se callaba.

-¡Sorpresa! –España entonces le disparó justo en la cara dejándolo empapadísimo, el otro por su parte trataba de quitarse ya que el agua no lo dejaba respirar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Gritó tratando de peinarse de nuevo, cosa inútil porque su cabello ya estaba muy pesado como para levantarlo como siempre.

-Es que te ves tan serio, que me aburrí y como no hay nadie a quién disparar….

-¿Acaso soy tu juguete para que te entretengas?

-Nunca dije eso, ¡No te enojes! Eso te hace mal… ¿Nunca has intentado sonreír un poco?

-¿Sonreír? No, nunca… me parece algo inútil.

-*gasp* ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Sonreír es algo genial! ¡Es como una terapia en un solo gesto! Mira, vamos a intentarlo… primero…

-¡Mira! –Holanda entonces saltó de su escondite y atacó a Japón el cual con un movimiento ninja se hizo a un lado y regresó el ataque, claro que Holanda igual lo evitó.

-Holanda- san, es muy rápido.

-¿Creías que soy lento? Puede que sea serio pero eso no significa que lo sea.

Esos dos estaban disparando rápidamente sin embargo ninguno era eliminado, mientras tanto España y China los miraban.

-Aiyaaaaaaa…. Japón se lo toma muy enserio- aru…

-Jeje, se lo que se siente, Holanda es muy aburrido, ¿Puedes creer que nunca sonríe?

-Si- aru. –Ambos esperaron, y esperaron hasta que al notar que esto tardaría mejor se sentaron en el piso y charlaron acerca de comida y cosas normales como el clima, los demás países y los tomates mutantes.

-¡Un punto ciego! –Entonces Holanda tomó la mano del japonés y lo empujó, después mientras el menor se incorporaba aprovecho y disparó dejándolo fuera.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Japón! No puede ser- aru.

-¡Muy bien Holanda! –España celebraba sin embargo no recordaba que China estaba junto a él y eso le dio oportunidad al mayor de dispararle y eliminarlo.

-¡Esto lo hago por Japón- aru! –China disparó pero Holanda se interpuso llevándose otro lavado de cara a presión, claro que ante su fracaso China se retiró.

-¡Holanda! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó España el ver el rostro nuevamente mojado del chico.

-Bah, no fue nada, te odio, lo sabes… pero eres mi aliado…

-Holanda… ¿En serio? ¿Te preocupo?

-Si te eliminan mi oportunidad de ganar se reduce a la mitad, eso es todo.

-Ya veo… supuse algo así en el fondo.

Mientras tanto en el punto de reunión de los perdedores estaban Italia, Dinamarca, Japón, Canadá, Francia e Inglaterra, éste último tratando de cubrirse con una toalla, pero todos con el bebé en las piernas mientras les ponían un poco de bloqueador.

-Bueno… y ¿Quién los eliminó? A mí me eliminó Holanda.

-Vee… a mí me eliminó Dinamarca, por cierto ¿A ti quien te eliminó? Eres muy fuerte.

-Estúpido Sverige… pero no importa ya que pude cumplir una noble misión… aún así, ojalá se ahogue en un charco.

-Nosotros no sabemos quiénes nos atacaron… de repente sentimos como fuimos lanzados a la piscina. –Dijo Canadá y enseguida Inglaterra asintió.

-Honhonhon… parece que el karma existe, solo que faltó lo más importante.

-¿Qué cosa? Rana asquerosa.

-Que te ahogaras.

-¡Maldito animal! Ojalá ese estúpido traje de baño se quede atorado en una rama y te castre.

-¡Ve! ¡Tranquilos! No peleen, mejor hay que comer algo en lo que el resto va siendo eliminado Por cierto, ¿Ustedes por quién apuestan que gana? Yo creo que Alemania tiene una gran oportunidad.

-Bueno… pues yo…

-¡Noru! ¡Noru es el mejor! –Dinamarca interrumpió a Canadá llevándose un buen golpe por parte de Inglaterra y Francia.

-Bueno, creo que Holanda es muy hábil, pero igual quisiera saber cómo están Turquía y Grecia.

-Seguro el último está dormido por allí, será muy fácil eliminarlo si lo encuentran. –Dijo Inglaterra un poco celoso de la preocupación de su amigo japonés.

_-¿Chicos? Tómense un descanso de 5 minutos… cuando vuelva a sonar el timbre continúan, aprovechen para recargar sus armas o para buscar un escondite._

Bueno, es hora de un descanso, hay 6 países fuera y 16 aún siguen merodeando por allí buscando la victoria en esta extraña guerra. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Quiénes serán eliminados? ¿Francia por fin se cubrirá esa cosa? Todas las respuestas serán descifradas después del descanso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre. Una vez más les agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencias (Claro que si quieren enviar vodka, cerveza, helado, dulces, pasta, waffles, incluso scones…no los rechazo, todo va para mi reserva especial de inspiración) Entonces, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¿Da? Otro besito felino y…

¡Do svidanya!


	19. La piscina es ¡Guerra! 2

¡Privet! Jeje, aquí traigo por fin este capítulo, espero no haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno, después de que casi incendio la cocina en la escuela tuve algunas cosillas que hacer… cofcof limpiar cofcof… pero en fin, esa es otra historia, la idea es que esto ya está listo y espero que les guste, así que sin decir otra cosa… ¡Oh! Esperen, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir el fic, claro que si no pues de todos modos gracias por leer, entonces ahora sí…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¡Muy bien! ¿Están listos? ¡Comenzamos de nuevo! –_Se escuchó la voz de Hungría por toda la zona haciendo que los 16 participantes restantes continuaran con su guerra.

Hong Kong caminaba lentamente cual espía buscando un blanco, tenía en la mano un arma pequeña mientras que en la otra sostenía un globo.

-Hay mucho silencio, o algo así… ¿No lo crees? ¿Islandia? –Preguntó al nórdico, el cual al parecer estaba en una alianza voluntariamente a fuerzas.

-Me sigo preguntando que hago aquí contigo…

-Shhhh… o algo así… alguien se acerca….

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Escucha, voy a acercarme por detrás, lo sujetaré y luego tú lo eliminas, o algo así…

-Muy bien. –Dicho eso Hong Kong empezó a correr para emboscar al enemigo, Islandia solo veía como unos arbustos se movían violentamente y por eso cargó su arma listo para cumplir su parte del plan, pero sorpresa.

-¡Ahora Islandia! O algo así… -Gritó Hong Kong sujetando los brazos del otro país.

-¡Bien! ¡Te teng… ¡¿Eh?! ¡Noruega!

-Ah, hola Islandia, te estaba buscando, parece que estoy eliminado ¿No?…-Dijo el chico, el cual ni siquiera forcejeaba para escapar del agarre del oriental.

-¡Eh! Ok, ¡Toma! –Islandia entonces disparó a su pesado hermano, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que en momento en que estuviesen solos empezaría a quejarse como si en lugar de ser su hermano fuese su novia.

-Bueno, me voy…

-¡Espera Noruega! ¿Lo que tienes en el labio es sangre? –Preguntó mirándolo de cerca, causando una extraña reacción por parte del mayor la cual era un leve sonrojo.

-Hace rato Dinamarca se me cayó encima, supongo que me golpeó, eso es todo.

-A mí se me hace que fue un accidental beso violento, o algo así… -Entonces las hojas en el piso empezaron a levantarse con una brisita mientras que los ojos de Noruega brillaron como los de un gato asechando una presa.

_-¡Noruega! ¡Ve a la zona de eliminados! _–Dijo Hungría evitando que sangre oriental se esparciera en la zona.

-Me voy…. –Entonces Noruega se acercó lentamente a Islandia para situarse junto a su oído. –Cuando `puedas dispárale y lánzalo en una zanja.

-¿Estas consiente que son armas de agua?

-No me refiero en estos momentos… -Entonces Noruega se fue con un aura furico depresiva a su alrededor mientras rezaba que Hong Kong no hubiese sacado su lado japonés para tomar fotografías, y si las había sacado que no hiciera lo que hizo a Estados Unidos y Rusia.

Grecia estaba, sorprendentemente no dormido, al contrario, caminaba buscando con la mirada a cualquier blanco, en específico a cierto turco que odiaba.

-No lo veo… por ningún lado… -Se dijo a sí mismo al notar que estaba completamente despejada el área.

Caminó y caminó con el arma en las manos, ya no buscando a Turquía, sino a cualquier otro país para eliminar, bueno, lo estaba haciendo hasta que una cosita lo distrajo enseguida.

-¿Eso es… un gato? –Preguntó Grecia al ver detrás de una roca lejana un par de orejas que sobresalían para después acercarse rápidamente a verlo. Llegó silenciosamente junto a la roca para no asustar a gatito, entonces la rodeó y lo que vio le causó una gran impresión.

-No puede ser… -Se dijo en voz baja cuando notó que ese par de orejas le pertenecían a su versión bebé, la cual dormía tranquilamente y desgraciadamente era el pequeño de su odiado rival, Turquía.

-¡Ha! ¡Sabía que esa trampa era infalible! ¿Eh? ¡Grecia! –Gritó Turquía mientras ponía la punta de su arma contra la nuca del griego, el cual soltó un pequeño gruñido ante la idea de haber caído en una trampa tan obvia, digo ¿En qué jardín de hotel privado hay gatos esparcidos?

-Quita esa cosa de mi nuca… o si no…

-¡¿O si no que?! –Entonces Turquía le tomó el hombro y con fuerza lo hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente, después apuntó a la diana de su cangurera.

-Vete al demonio… y, dispara de una vez…. –Grecia entonces se volteó molesto, sin embargo no sabían que algo raro estaba a punto de pasar ya que cierta chica húngara y fujoshi los miraba impaciente por algo de acción.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué no mejor se besan y resuelven sus diferencias? ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! –Entonces Hungría buscó entre los controles un botón especial, un botón que causaba un temblor simulado por toda el área.

Grecia abrió los ojos y casi le da un ataque al notar que después de esa caída había terminado bajo Turquía y, que para colmo ambos se habían disparado, así que por lo tanto estaban los dos eliminados, pero al parecer eso no era tan importante en ese momento.

-¡Quítate de encima! –Gritó Grecia mientras empujó a Turquía lejos.

-¡Cálmate! ¡No es mi culpa que haya temblado! ¡¿Sabes?!

-Como sea… vámonos que estamos fuera…

Suecia y Finlandia iban espalda con espalda, ya habían logrado eliminar a Dinamarca y por lo que habían escuchado, Noruega también estaba eliminado.

-Ten cuidado Su- san, con el temblor de hace un momento no sabemos qué más puede pasar en este lugar.

-L` t` ndré… (Lo tendré…)

No pasaron ni dos minutos más cuando se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y cuando Suecia volteó Finlandia ya no estaba.

-M´ esp´ sa ¿D´ nde ´ sta m´ esp´ sa? (Mi esposa ¿Dónde está mi esposa?) –Suecia buscó por todos lados tratando de encontrar a su compañero, pero se rindió cuando se escuchó la voz de la húngara.

-_Finlandia, eliminado… ¡Por favor traigan una toalla y un botiquín!... y Suecia, no puedes venir a menos que te eliminen ¿Entendido?_

-M´ ld´ ta s´ a (Maldita sea) –Dijo Suecia molesto, pero decidido a vengar a su eliminada esposa.

Romano estaba completamente solo, era obvio que tenía miedo ya que había una enorme cantidad de bestias por todos lados, y él no tenía una gran ventaja, además de su experiencia con el uso de armas de fuego, pero aún así.

-Maldita sea… ese bastardo de Dinamarca tenía que eliminar a mi _fratello_ estúpido. –Maldijo mientras miraba por todos lados. Se sentó en un tronco a esperar ya que al parecer no había nadie cerca, cosa que era mejor para él.

Estaba recostado sobre el tronco, ya con un hilillo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios de lo dormido que estaba, cuando un grito bastante familiar lo despertó.

-¡Romano! ¡Te encontré! –Gritó España bastante alegre.

-¡Che palle! ¡¿Qué quieres bastardo?! –Dijo molesto Romano mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

-Nada, es solo que vengo solo… Jejeje, perdí a Holanda.

-¿Cómo que lo perdiste? ¿Lo eliminaron?

-No, o que pasa es que después que eliminara a Japón se fue detrás de China y…

_-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa! ¡Aru!_

-_China está eliminado, ve al área segura por favor._

-Uy, parece que ya lo encontró. –Rió España ante el grito del oriental, dejando una apertura que el italiano aprovechó para apuntar con una pistola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Romano?

-Algo me dice que acabas de quedar eliminado… bastardo… -Entonces Romano disparó, eliminando a España, claro que no le bastaba ya que enseguida lo empujó para dejarlo tirado en el piso.

-¡¿Romano?! –Gritó España al ver que un aura siniestra rodeaba al menor. -¿Por qué me apuntas con la bazooka de agua? Ya estoy eliminado ¿Recuerdas?

-Se le llama golpe de…

-¿Gracia?... –Se escuchó una voz, entonces ambos voltearon para ver a Alemania junto con Austria, ambos apuntaban con una pistola.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –Gritó Romano.

-Solo nuestra misión… lo siento. –Entonces Alemania guardó la pistola y sacó un globo con agua el cual, con un fuerte movimiento estrelló contra el cuerpo de Romano… para horror del eliminado Español.

-¡Romano! ¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme! –Gritó mientras se acercaba a Romano, el cual solo se quitaba el agua con las manos.

-¡Che palle! ¡Solo es agua! ¡Suéltame! –Se quejaba tratando de liberarse del abrazo del español mientras que los dos germanos los miraban.

-¿Austria?

-¿Qué pasa Alemania?

-¿Crees que mi bruder esté bien? Digo, íbamos los tres juntos y de repente desapareció.

-Prusia, ahh… bueno, seguro que lo está, de todos modos, aún no pronuncian su nomb…

_-¡Prusia queda eliminado! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Jejeje, no es verdad, pero seguro que eso debe doler._

_-_¡Bruder! ¡Algo le pasó! Tengo que ir.

-¡Espera Alemania! ¡No podemos!

-Pero… ¡No puedo dejarlo solo! ¡Es peor que Italia! ¡El necesita una niñera! –Alemania estaba a punto de liberarse de Austria cuando sonó de nuevo el altavoz.

_-¡Prusia! Vete de aquí. ¡No puedes entrar a la cabina! ¡Estas empapado!_

_-¡Déjame marimacho! ¡Soy lo suficientemente awesome como para hacerte caso!_

_-¡Maldito! *Golpe*_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡No importa, tengo que decir esto! ¡Weeeest! Si me escuchas ten mucho cuidado, hay un par de monstruos por aquí. ¡Me atacaron! ¡Y…_ -Entonces se cortó la transmisión y la voz de Prusia se dejó de escuchar preocupando incluso más a Alemania.

-¡Austria! Déjame ir.

-No lo haré. No perderé a mi compañero de alianza. ¡Tonto! Puede que Prusia sea un torpe exagerado, pero lo que acaba de pasar si me preocupa un poco.

-Tienes ra…

_-¡Islandia y Hong Kong! ¡Eliminados!_

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Cómo es que son eliminados tan rápido?

-No lo sé… ¿Alemania?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay una bufanda alrededor de tu cuello…

-¡¿Eh?! –Gritó Alemania al notar la prenda que se enredaba lentamente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

…..

-Veee… bueno, parece que esta guerra ya casi termina, díganme ¿Quién los eliminó? –Preguntó Italia mientras jugaba con el agua de la piscina.

-¡Aiya! ¡A mí me eliminó Holnada- aru! Me acorraló contra un árbol y disparó sin piedad- aru.

-¡A mí me eliminó el bastardo del macho patatas! ¡Che palle! ¡Feliciano, cuando lo veas dale un golpe de mi parte!

-¡¿Pero por qué yo?!

Mientras tanto había alguien que en verdad estaba inconsolable.

-¡Romano! ¡¿Por qué me eliminaste?! –Lloriqueaba España mordiendo un pañuelo rosa… cortesía de Francia.

-¡Cállate bastardo! De todos modos, tarde o temprano te eliminarían.

-Bueno, dime mon amour Prusia, ¿Qué te pasó? Estas golpeado y empapado, ¿Tan mal te fue?

-¡El golpe me lo hizo Hungría! Y no, no me fue tan mal, ¡Soy awesome! Pero claro que si me atacan dos al mismo tiempo tengo desventaja.

-¿Y quiénes eran?

-No lo sé, no los vi bien, uno me cubrió los ojos y me cargaron para después echarme a la piscina.

-¡A mí me pasó lo mismo! –Dijo Finlandia mientras ponía una vendita en un raspón en el bracito del pequeño Islandia.

-Y a nosotros, o algo así… -Dijo mientras secaba el cabello de Islandia con una toalla, claro que el otro no estaba de acuerdo y mucho menos su celoso hermano Noruega.

-¡Veee! ¡Qué miedo! ¿Quiénes pueden ser? –Preguntó Italia aterrado.

-¡No puede ser! Serán… -Japón estaba hablando cuando un ruido hizo que todos voltearan a ver algo que causó horror en Italia y gracia junto con horror en Prusia.

-¡Veeee! ¡Alemania! ¡Austria! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Preguntó Italia mientras corría hacia el empapado y lastimado par.

-¡West! ¡Te atacaron! ¿No es verdad? ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Cállate Prusia! –Gritó Austria molesto mientras buscaba una toalla para secarse.

-Bueno, bruder. No te preocupes, en realidad no fue gran cosa, solo nos cubrieron los ojos y nos tiraron en la piscina del otro lado del hotel. Por cierto, al parecer ya casi todos quedamos eliminados, estamos aquí 18…

-¡_Vaya! ¡Solo quedan 4 en el campo de batalla! Esto está por terminar ¡Jejeje! –_Se escuchó la voz de Hungría y enseguida todos se miraron los unos a los otros para determinar quiener eran esos 4.

-¡Falta Estados Unidos! –Dijo Inglaterra.

-Mon amour… seguro que en cualquier momento se tropieza con sus propios pies y se cae.

-¡No han eliminado a Holanda ahora que me doy cuenta! –Dijo España con un tono de alegría.

-¡Aiyaaaaaa! ¡Perderá! ¡Estoy seguro- aru!

-Oh, Su- san al parecer sigue en la competencia. –Dijo Finlandia.

-¡Muerte a Sverige! ¡Eliminó al grandioso rey de Europa del Norte! –Gritó ahhh… ya saben quién.

-Ahora que lo pienso, considerando que hemos estado bastante tranquilos… ¡Rusia sigue dentro!

-¡Muerte a Rusia! ¡Hizo que el magnífico reino de Prusia dejara de existir! –Grito… bueno, eso también lo saben.

_-¡Como dicen todos! Sólo quedan los cuatro que mencionaron efectivamente. Me pregunto, ¿Quién ganará? –_Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio esperando nuevas noticias.

-Al parecer solo yo y otros tres quedan dentro… me pregunto quienes pueden ser… -Se dijo Holanda mientras caminaba cautelosamente, ignorando que alguien se acercaba.

-D´ bo enc´ ntr´ r a m´ s en´ mig´ s (Debo encontrar a mis enemigos)

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Yeaaaaaaaaaah! ¡A este paso seguro que ganamos! ¡Debes admitir que mi idea fue genial!

-Da…

-¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! Recuerda, solo nosotros eliminamos a casi la mitad de los participantes.

-Dirás que yo lo hice, yo los cegaba, ataba, cargaba y lanzaba a la piscina.

-¡Yo te cubría tu enoooorme espalda! ¡Maldito comunista!

-Rusia ya no es, ¿Eh? Shhh… cállate cerdo capitalista, alguien se acerca. –Dijo Rusia al escuchar pasos, sin embargo venían de dos direcciones distintas.

-Yo no escucho nada. Estás loco ¿Sabías?

-Quédate aquí y cuando escuches que hay alguien más, sales ¿Entendido?

-¡Tú me das órdenes! ¡Yo soy el héroe! –Gritó pero Rusia ya se había ido.

El rubio esperaba cualquier señal sentado en el mismo lugar pero reaccionó cuando escuchó un grito bastante familiar.

-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame! Kolkolkol…. –Era Rusia que gritaba, entonces Estados Unidos saltó rápidamente para disparar al supuesto atacante de su aliado.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡¿Enten…dido…? –Estados Unidos sintió un escalofrió cuando vio al ruso apuntándole con una bazooka de agua, ¡Había caído en una trampa! ¡Eso era traición!

-Ufuu, parece que estás fuera…

-¡Maldito! ¡Pensé que éramos aliados!

-Y yo pensé que te había hecho una advertencia ¿Da? No pienso perder una guerra más y menos contra ti. –Entonces Ivan puso su dedo en el gatillo, estaba a punto de disparar cuando un sonido lo distrajo.

-No latimes a Etados Nidos. –Dijo el pequeño americano con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento, pero es algo que debo hacer ¿Da? –Contestó y disparó eliminado a Estados Unidos.

_-¡Estados Unidos queda eliminado!_

_-_¡Maldita sea!-Gritó Inglaterra, claro que todo el mundo volteó a verlo ya que sonaba preocupado.

-Honhonhon… ¿Qué pasa Anglaterre? ¿Miedito?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me importa lo que le pase! Por mi que… que… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Los odio! –Gritó y se fue caminando rápido para entrar al hotel, mientras tanto…

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No es justo! Sabía que no habías dejado de ser un maldito. –Gritó Estados Unidos mientras hacía un berrinche.

-Mejor vete de una vez… tengo dos más que eliminar. ¿Da? –Entonces Estados Unidos se levantó y se fue, murmurando (de seguro insultos) y pateando todo lo que estaba a su paso, causando gracia al ruso.

Rusia estaba solo, mirando a sus alrededores, se seguían escuchando pasos a lo lejos y entonces decidió acercarse, ya que al parecer se estaba librando una batalla.

-¡Vaya! ¡Para ser tan grande no eres tan torpe! –Gritó Holanda disparando repentinas veces a Suecia, el cual esquivaba y disparaba contraatacando.

-….

-¡Ohhh! ¡Eso parece muy divertido! ¡Da! –Esa voz hizo que Holanda y Suecia voltearan al mismo tiempo para ver como el ruso apuntaba a ambos, con una arma en cada mano.

-¡R´ sia! (¡Rusia!)

-Cierto, Finlandia te manda saludos ¿Da?

-F´ ist t´ (Fuiste tú) –Entonces Suecia bajó su guardia para atacar a Rusia, olvidando a Holanda, el cual se atravesó entre ambos para disparar al nórdico eliminándolo de la competencia.

_-¡Suecia está fuera! Ya puedes ir con Fin. _–Y sin decir otra cosa Suecia se levantó y se fue hacia la zona de eliminados dejando a los dos últimos competidores, Rusia y Holanda.

-Bien, acabemos con esto rápido. –Dijo Holanda y sacó su arma para disparar a Rusia, sin embargo cuando dio el primer paso para atacar, la advertencia de España se hizo presente.

El chico tuvo un ataque de tos muy violento, ya que el hecho de estar empapado, de pelear con Japón, de perseguir a China y de ese último duelo con Suecia no le había sentado muy bien que digamos. Entonces cuando la tos cesó cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero por el mismo cansancio se desmayó.

-_Dado que Holanda ya no puede seguir dentro, me temo que queda eliminado. ¡El ganador es Rusia!_

Esas palabras hicieron que Estados Unidos casi gritara del enojo por el hecho de que un traidor ganara la guerra. Claro que no era el único ya que también Prusia estaba que sacaba fuego por la boca.

_-¡Rusia! ¡Te veo por las cámaras! Trae contigo a Holanda ¡Y cuidado con tratar de hacer otra cosa con él!_

Rusia llegó con Holanda en el hombro, una vez cerca lo puso en el piso y se acercó para verificar sus signos vitales.

-Ufuu, parece que está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento. ¿Alguien ya le ha dicho que debe dejar de fumar?

-¡Yo lo hice! ¡Pero nunca me hace caso! –Gritó España.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ahora vayan a darse un baño! ¡Cuando regresen irán a la playa y daré el premio al ganador! –Dijo Hungría mientras salía de Hotel con una compresa en la nariz.

-¡Rusia no lo merece! ¡Es un traidor!

-Cerdo capitalista… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿Da?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Vete al demonio!

***EXTRA***

-¡Noru! ¡Mira esta publicación en el FB! ¡Sabía que no podías dejar que el mundo se quedara sin saberlo!

-¿Qué cosa Anko? –Preguntó Noruega acercándose a la computadora, pero cuando vio lo que estaba en pantalla casi se muere.

-¡Esa foto es taaaaaan linda! ¡La pondré como papel tapiz!

-Esa foto… tu y yo… beso… Hong Kong...

-¿Noru? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? –Preguntó el danés al notar como un aura maligna se formaba sobre el menor.

*CENSURADO*

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Pero si yo no fui!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que estén conformes con el resultado, por cualquier cosita, ya saben, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones (Claro que igual acepto vodka, pastel, chocolate, cerveza, pasta… incluso scones… aunque me maten) Entonces ya saben, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿Da? Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y…

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	20. El mar, el sol, la arena y las niñeras

¡Privyet! Aquí de nuevo yo invadiendo este espacio para traer el siguiente capítulo de este fic, ¡Nya! Bueno, antes de otra cosa voy a agradecer a tooooooodos los lectores que lo siguen por… bueno por leer y comentar. También por todas las delicias que me envían, fue todo un caos, primero comí chocolate, luego me puse bien happy con el vodka y luego terminé en el hospital por una intoxicación por scones ¡Fue tan awesome! Pero no les sigo contando mis aventurillas y mejor…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entonces se puede decir que ese pequeño incidente entre Noruega y Dinamarca terminó bastante bien, digo, el mayor solo quedó flotando boca abajo en la piscina… aunque no creo que haya sido buena señal la cosa roja que salía de él, pero ya no importa en realidad; así que pues era hora de que salieran del hotel y caminaran a la parte trasera, exactamente junto al mar. ¡Vaya que Italia tiene buenos contactos!

-¡Vaya Noru! Aún estoy mareado por toda la sangre que perdí ¡Hahahahahahaha!

-Solo a un imbécil como tú le hace gracia eso… -Contestó Noruega sin voltear a verlo.

-Pues al parecer a bastantes le hace gracia esto, o algo así… -Dijo Hong Kong mientras miraba su perfil en un Smartphone.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Dinamarca con curiosidad.

-Pues que en menos de 15 minutos he tenido más de 20,000 likes y más de 1,500 comentarios… la mayoría de ellos por parte de chicas unidas a una página que le gusta mucho a Hungría, o algo así…

-Tu… Hong Kong… te voy a… -Noruega entonces llamó a su troll, pero gracias a la intervención de su hermano menor no hubo más violencia de la necesaria.

Italia, una vez que todos estaban reunidos junto a la piscina se puso enfrente de ellos para dar indicaciones, aunque claro que no estaba solo, ya que junto con él estaba Alemania, Finlandia y Austria, dígase los más responsables.

-Veee… bueno, ya que este juego terminó…

-¡No dejaré las cosas así! ¡Ese maldito comunista traidor me las va a pagar! –Gritó Estados Unidos furioso, como el niño cual se comporta.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan ingenuo… aún me sigo preguntando cómo es que ganaste la Guerra fría…

-¡Pues es obvio! ¡La gané porque soy un héroe! –Gritó señalando al universo infinito, para después recibir un buen golpe por parte del inglés el cual estaba fastidiado por la inmadurez de esos dos… claro que no se atrevería a golpear a Rusia, a menos que quisiera terminar en un hospital.

-¡Silencio todos! ¡Vamos a planear el día! –Gritó Alemania llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Bien West! ¿Qué nos van a decir?

-Veee….bueno, ahora vamos a la playa, ya saben, interacción directa con la naturaleza, claro que será más cómodo ya que es solo para nosotros.

-¿Y? No parece ser algo tan importante, digo, es solo mar y arena. –Dijo Inglaterra con cara de fastidio.

-Lo sé, es solo que quería que tomaran algunas cosas de la bodega, allí hay toallas, sillas, mesas, sombrillas, juguetes como baldes y palas, bloqueador solar y otras cosas.

-Ahhhh…. Bueno. –Entonces todos se acercaron a la bodega de donde habían sacado las armas para su jueguito anterior y tomaron todo lo que creyeran necesario y conforme lo iban sacando lo iban acomodando sobre la arena.

-¡Entonces! ¡Todos diviértanse! ¡Ve! –Gritó Italia sentado sobre una toalla a todos.

Pues ahora imagínense ese hermoso panorama… el mar brillante, la arena completamente blanca, el sol cálido, las palmeras frescas… la tanga de Francia meciéndose al vien… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Francia! ¡De una vez por todas! ¡Aunque sea esa cosa pero cúbrete! –Gritó Inglaterra completamente rojo, aunque no se sabe si de enojo o de vergüenza ajena.

-¡Hon hon hon! ¡Deja que se ventile mi Torre Eiffel, Mon amour! –Gritó mientras corría por el agua, aunque claro que eso no duró mucho gracias a…. ¡La patrulla de niñeras anti disturbios! Por así decirlo, Alemania, Suecia y Austria.

-¡Francia! ¡Ponte ropa! De lo contrario nos obligarás a echarte de la playa.

-¿Ehhh? Pero si no es nada malo… en las olimpiadas participaban todos desnudos ¡El cuerpo desnudo es algo a lo que le debe rendir culto!

-Si… si… ponte tu traje de baño de una vez. –Ordenó Alemania con rape face y Francia no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

Por otro lado… Italia pensó que era buena idea dar su premio al ganador del juego o sea Rusia, y éste sería uno que todos matarían por tener.

-Veee… ¿Rusia? –Preguntó el chico a mayor el cual abría un frasco de protector solar.

-¿Da? ¿Qué pasa Italia?

-Bueno, es lo de tu premio ¿Ves ese camastro, sombrilla y mesa que están por allí? –Preguntó señalando el cómodo lugar.

-Da ¿Qué tiene?

-Ese es un lugar bastante cómodo, por lo que te pertenece mientras estemos aquí, pero eso no es lo más importante.

-Ohh… ¿Qué es? Suena interesante. –Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, cosa que casi causa un infarto al pequeño italiano.

-¡Ve! ¡Puedes elegir a un país para que te obedezca durante todo el día! ¡Con lo que sea! –Gritó y después se fue corriendo hasta dónde estaba Alemania.

-Ahh… ¿Con que quien sea? ¿Da?... –Entonces Rusia se acercó hasta su lugar y se sentó en el camastro, sacó al pequeño de la cangurera y lo sentó a su lado, para después observar a todos para elegir a su vict… digo, a su sirvienta.

-Dime…. ¿A quién crees que deba elegir? –Preguntó al pequeño americano, sin embargo este no le contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-Mhhh… -Solo de escuchó eso y el ruso con su adorable temperamento se molesto enseguida.

-¿Daaaaa? Dime… ¿A quién crees que debo elegir? –Preguntó nuevamente mientras un aura púrpura se formaba a su alrededor.

-No me impota… -Entonces el bebé se bajó del camastro y se fue gateando lejos de Rusia.

-¡O- Oye! –Entonces Rusia se levantó de su lugar para perseguir al pequeño, el cual en verdad parecía molesto, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

-Vaya, parece que se enojó contigo… -Dijo España con la mirada baja y una sonrisa melancólica. -¿Le hiciste algo?

-Nyet, ha de ser solo un berrinche, después de todo es Estad… ¿Eh? –Entonces Rusia recordó el momento en que el pequeño le pidió que no disparara y él no lo escuchó.

-Mira, yo siempre tuve muchos problemas con Romano cuando este era pequeño, pero los resolví y ahora él me adora ¿No lo ves?

-Muérete bastardo España. –Dijo Romano mientras pasaba ya que al parecer había escuchado la pequeña plática.

-Daaa…. Ya veo. –Dijo Rusia en voz baja mientras España se ponía en posición fetal y hacía circulitos en la arena con una ramita. –Spacibo España. –Entonces Rusia corrió para buscar al pequeño al cual había perdido de vista.

Mientras tanto por otro lado se estaba dando a cabo una nueva guerra, por un lado Dinamarca y Noruega… por el otro Suecia y Finlandia, entre ellos una red de voleibol y en sus pechos los pequeños en cangurera, lo sé… bastante complicado y peligroso.

-¡Bien! ¡Remata Noru! –Gritó Dinamarca mientras hacía un pase.

-Lo tengo… -Noruega entonces invocó a su troll para hacer el remate, claro que en el otro equipo también tenían su punto fuerte y era ¡No era Suecia! ¡Era Finlandia!

-¡No lo harás! –Dijo Finlandia preparándose para regresar el balón, pero de repente un golpe lo tiró haciendo perder a su equipo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tengan más cuidado! –Gritó el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿F` n est` s b` en? (¿Fin estás bien?) –Preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Eso fue tan gracioso! –Se burló Dinamarca, ignorando la furia de cierto sueco que, ante eso comenzó a perseguirlo con un bate de beisbol… que Estados Unidos había traído consigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho Finlandia! –Dijo Estados Unidos mientras clavaba una tabla de surf en la arena.

-Ah, eres tú Estados Unidos, debes tener más cuidado con esa cosa, puedes lastimar a uno de los pequeños.

-Sí, no te preocupes lo tendré.

-¿Oh? ¿Sabes surfear? ¡Ah de ser muy divertido!

-¡Lo es! De hecho me enseñó Australia, ¡No puedo creer que un chico tan agradable y salvaje como él sea pariente de Iggy!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Yo soy agradable!

-Pfff, siiiii, claaaaaaaaaro… y yo soy la reina de Narnia.

-¡Maldito!

-Bueno, si eres taaaan divertido, ven conmigo a surfear.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No me gusta eso!

-¿A siiiiii? Es eso o el hecho de que eres una nena que le tiene miedo al agua como un gatito.

-¡Ya verás quién es un gatito! ¡Dame una tabla y vamos! –Gritó olvidando su pequeño problemita, ya que considerando que estuvo a punto de ahogarse en una piscina de 2.5 metros de profundidad, ahora imagínense en el mar…. Mis condolencias a todo aquel que estimaba a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra tomó una tabla roja mientras que Estados Unidos llevaba consigo una azul brillante, pusieron a los dos bebés en la arena para que estuviesen seguros; ambos caminaron y entraron al mar mirándose desafiantemente, sin embargo y como un golpe reaccionó al sentir como sus pies ya no tocaban el fondo.

-¿E- Estados Unidos? –Preguntó con una obvia expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-¿Si? ¡Ah! ¡Mira esa ola! ¡Esto será genial! A menos claro… que quieras admitir que tienes miedo y que yo tengo razón.

-¡Y- yo nunca dije que tenía miedo! ¡Vamos a la ola de una vez! –Entonces el reto comenzó, ambos se recostaron en la tabla y dieron suaves brazadas para avanzar hasta la ola, claro que Inglaterra solo imitaba lo que hacía el menor; llegaron al lugar y se pusieron de pie entonces… ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

Romano estaba sentado debajo de una sombrilla, miraba como su bebé dormía tranquilamente sobre la toalla.

-Ahhh… estoy tan aburrido… Veneciano esta con el macho patatas 1 y 2, y no me puedo ir lejos por cuidar a esta cosa. ¿Qué haré? Vaya, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero incluso quisiera tener al bastardo de España para charlar aunque sea. –Entonces el italiano volteó para ver como España regañaba a Holanda, seguramente por lo del cigarro, después Holanda se recostó sobre una toalla para dormir y España igual lo hizo.

-Che palle…

-Honhonhon… ¿Por qué tan solito mon amour? –Preguntó Francia mientras abrazaba por detrás al sorprendido chico.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Pervertido idiota! –Gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Shhh… vas a despertar a las bellas durmientes… mira, sé que estas aburrido, y al parecer Prusia también, sólo míralo. Italia se fue a caminar con Alemania y lo hicieron a un lado. –Señaló entonces al albino el cual estaba con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Toma esto, tú y él ya sabrán qué hacer con él. –Entonces el rubio le dio un tubo de bloqueador solar y después se fue corriendo ya que al parecer no importó mucho que se pusiera el traje de baño... es obvio que te van a querer echar de una playa si intentas violar a un desprevenido japonés que leía manga tranquilamente.

-Muy bien… ¡Oye! ¡Mach… digo, Prusia! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Oh! ¡El hermanito de Ita- chan! ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mientras miraba el gran parecido con el menor.

-El pervertido me dio esto, me dijo que sería divertido hacer algo con él. –Dijo mientras le daba el tubo.

-Mmmm… veamos…. ¡Oh! ¡Kesesesesese! –Prusia rió al ver a los dos, Holanda y España boca abajo cubiertos por la sombrilla.

El prusiano se acercó lentamente y con cuidado quitó la sombrilla dejando expuesta la piel de los dos, después con el bloqueador empezó a escribir sobre la espalda de su amigo español, después de todo ya sabemos que un amigo es igual a un enemigo pero te trata mejor.

-Mira… -Prusia susurró al italiano para que se acercara a ver, este entonces cubrió su boca para evitar que la risa los delatara. Entonces el mayor le extendió la mano con el resto del bloqueador y señaló la espalda de Holanda, un lienzo en blanco listo para ser utilizado.

-Veamos… un poco de esto… y esto… ¡Listo! –Prusia se asomó para ver lo que había hecho el menor y también trató a toda costa de no reir.

-Muy bueno, es casi taaaan awesome como el mío, bueno, ahora tenemos que esperar hasta que la superficie cambie de color ¡Kesesesese! –Rió en voz baja esperando con ansias el resultado de su travesura.

-Haha, quiero ver qué pasa cuando desp….

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Inglaterra! –Gritaron varios al ver como Estados Unidos sacaba al inglés semiinconsciente del agua y lo recostaba en la arena.

-¿Qué paso Estados Unidos? –Preguntó Canadá mientras su hermano trataba de hacer reaccionar al mayor.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer su competencia fue bastante dura! –Dijo Finlandia acercándose rápidamente.

-Pues… no tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estados Unidos, lo siento mucho, o algo así… no debí hacer eso, o algo así…

-¡Aiyaaaaa! ¡¿Qué pasó Hong Kong- aru?! ¿Qué hiciste- aru?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que íbamos rumbo a la ola, Iggy se trató de levantar y en eso Hong Kong salió del agua de golpe haciéndolo caer y pues… se hundió cual scone duro y tuve que salvarlo.

-Ya veo- aru… no me sorprende… aiyaaaa…. –Entonces Inglaterra comenzó a toser violentamente sacando toda el agua de su sistema y después de un par de bocanadas de aire logró recuperarse.

Rusia seguía buscando al pequeño americano, ya se estaba poniendo el sol y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ni cerca de las palmeras, ni detrás de las rocas, fue entonces que comenzó a sentir algo de preocupación, podía ser que fuese Estados Unidos, el país que más odiaba por sobre todos, pero no dejaba de ser un bebé y él no dejaba de ser su protector.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde se metió? –Se preguntó a si mismo mientas miraba el mar.

-Oye… ¿Esto es tuyo? –Se escuchó una somnolienta voz a lo lejos.

-¿Eh? –Entonces el ruso volteó para ver como Grecia se acercaba con los dos bebés en brazos, el suyo y el pequeño Estados Unidos.

-Lo encontré llorando por allí… que raro… lo iba a traer hace rato, pero me quedé dormido, y al parecer él igual.

-¡Da! ¡Spacibo! –Rusia entonces tomó a su pequeño dormido entre sus brazos con una sonrisa hasta cierto punto, melancólica, como la de España.

-Ya vamos a entrar al hotel… al parecer Inglaterra casi se ahoga, así que… bueno. –Grecia se dio la vuelta y dejó al ruso solo con el pequeño.

-¿Llorando? ¿Eh? No creí que fuese posible... ni tampoco que me hiciera sentir mal el hecho de haberlo causado yo… yo, lo siento ¿Da?

-¿Eh? –Entonces el niño despertó con los ojos llorosos y vio al mayor sonriéndole.

-Privyet, es hora de regresar al hotel ¿Da?

-¡Usia! –El pequeño ya no dijo más y hundió su cara en la bufanda del mayor, el otro simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó al hotel, y al final de cuentas no pudo usar su premio.

Ambos entraron y vieron como todos estaban rodeando a Inglaterra el cual a pesar de estar consiente estaba un poco aturdido y mareado.

-Maldita sea… me siento fatal… -Dijo sobándose las sienes.

-¡Ve! Aquí esta, esta medicina te hará sentir mejor. –Italia dio una pastilla a Inglaterra junto con un vaso de agua, el otro la tomó enseguida.

-Italia, hay que tomar un descanso antes de lo de…

-¡Shhhh! ¡Es una sorpresa Alemania! Pero tienes razón, hay que descansar, tomar un baño y ponernos ropa cómoda, veee…

-Bueno, ya escucharon, a sus habitaciones. Nos vemos aquí en media hora ¿Entendido? –Dijo Alemania y todos se retiraron.

*EXTRA*

-¡Oye Romano! ¿Sabes por qué hasta ahora todo el mundo me ha pateado? Yo no he hecho nada…

-No sé bastardo… ahora déjame.

-Ahhh… ¡Oh! ¡Prusia, Francia! ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo?

-Non…

-Nain…

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo?!

-¿A ti también te patearon? –Preguntó Holanda.

-Si…*snif*

Entonces caminaron juntos, dejando ver las marcas en sus espaldas: _"Patéame si crees que soy un torpe come tomates"_ y _"Patéame si crees que soy un bastardo fuma hierba"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo… por ahora y espero que les haya gustado, espero no tardarme con el que sigue, a fin de cuentas mi rata cerebral ha estado trabajando mucho para traer inspiración… bueno eso y muchas otras cosas, como sus reviews que espero con ansias (Claro que igual acepto vodka, cerveza, pastel, chocolate, pasta e incluso scones… aunque me maten) Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y…

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	21. La prueba de valor y la hiedra venenosa

¡Privet! Bueno, en primer lugar espero que estén bien, yo… pues… bueno, me acabo de recuperar de mi segunda intoxicación por scones, el médico me dijo que en la siguiente me van a tener que lavar el estómago… no le digan a Iggy (Lo haría sentir mal) Bueno, así que sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos estaban en el hotel esperando tanto a que Inglaterra se recuperara por completo como la señal de Italia para la susodicha actividad sorpresa, y la verdad es que la curiosidad los estaba matando, ¿Qué cosa podía ser que fuese de noche?

-¡Oye Inglaterra! ¿Ya estas mejor? –Preguntó Estados Unidos.

-Sí, como sea… mi cabeza ya no me duele y ya no estoy mareado.

-¡Muy bien! Porque al parecer Italia nos va a dar otro aviso. –Entonces tanto Inglaterra como Estados Unidos caminaron hacia la puerta trasera del hotel, justo dónde Italia estaba parado junto con Japón.

-Muy bien, ya todos tienen ropa cómoda ¡Ve! Bueno, ¿Están listos?

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Esta oscuro, no hace frio pero es raro hacer una actividad a estas horas. –Preguntó Finlandia levantando la mano.

-Veee… pues es un plan que Japón me sugirió y la verdad me pareció muy divertido. Así que, dinos Japón. –Italia le cedió la palabra a su amigo y éste asintió.

-Verán, en mi país siempre que los estudiantes salen de viaje al campo o al bosque hacen un juego llamado prueba de valor.

-¿Prueba de valor? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Hai, se traza un rumbo en el bosque y por parejas al azar se debe de recorrer y regresar al punto de inicio, claro que se llama de valor porque está oscuro y no se sabe que cosas pueden haber por allí.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo no pienso… -Gritó Inglaterra, claro que alguien bastante interesado en el juego, Prusia se acercó y con la mano le cerró la boca.

-¡Kesesesese! No le hagan caso, Japón, Ita- chan, ahora díganos cuál es el plan para nuestro juego.

-Veee… miren, hace rato Alemania y yo nos tomamos la libertad para hacer lo equipos, fueron completamente al azar, además de una ruta lo suficientemente segura como para llevar un bebé por allí.

-No me sorprende de ti Alemania, siempre eres bastante ordenado… -Dijo Austria.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Ese es mi West!

-A diferencia de cierto hermano mayor imbécil tuyo…

-¡¿Qué dijiste señorito?! ¡Yo soy awesome! ¡Y West lo es igual gracias a mí!

-¡Bruder! Por favor, Italia va a nombrar los equipos… y por favor, cuando anuncien el tuyo no vayas a causar un drama.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Kesesesese! Pero si nunca hago eso, soy un adulto responsable, cuidadoso y sobre todo maduro…

-¡El primer equipo es Prusia y Rusia!

-¡¿Ehhh?! _¡Naaaaaain! ¡Verdammt! ¡Verdammt!_ ¡¿Por qué Rusia?! –Prusia lloraba… haciendo exactamente lo que le había pedido su hermano que no hiciera, un drama.

-Los siguientes son… ¡Grecia con Francia!, ¡Inglaterra con Dinamarca!, Austria con Finlandia!, ¡Mi hermanito con Alemania!

-¡¿Oye veneciano?! ¡Yo no pienso estar a sola en el bosque oscuro con el macho patatas 1!

-Pero hermanito, ya no puedo hacer una modificación, además él no te hará daño, al contrario, de seguro te protegerá de los peligros.

-Ahhh… ya no importa, _fratello_ estúpido, continúa de una vez.

-Veee… ¡España y Canadá!

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? Parece que no tengo equipo…

-Perdón… yo soy Canadá….

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pensé que eras Estados Unidos, pero ahora que te veo de cerca…¡Eres adorable! ¡Jejejeje!

-¿G- gracias?

-Entonces sin perder más tiempo Italia terminó de anunciar los equipos que eran: Hong Kong y Noruega, Estados Unidos y China, Japón y Turquía (Para mal de cierto griego) Italia e Islandia y al final Holanda y Suecia.

Y, bueno, después de todos los dramas habidos y por haber… ¿Creían que el Prusia era el único? Recuerden que allí también están Dinamarca, España y Estados Unidos, el primero quejándose de no poder estar con Noruega, y el segundo simplemente atemorizado de salir al bosque en la oscuridad, claro que no lo aceptaría.

-Ve, bueno, ahora cada uno tome una linterna, un par de venditas y un par de guantes. –Dijo Italia señalando la mesa donde estaban todos los objetos necesarios, entonces pasando… no en orden, tomaron lo dicho y salieron al punto de salida en la playa, que era una enorme fogata... que quien sabe cuando hicieron.

-Muy bien, ¿Ya están todos con sus compañeros? –Preguntó Italia a lo que todos asintieron, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros; después a todos los 11 equipos asignó un mapa diferente, para que todos estuviesen separados.

-¡Ahora! ¡Vamos! –Dicho eso, todos empezaron a caminar, dado que no era una carrera esta vez, sino una oportunidad para relajarse un poco y convivir con alguien completamente ajeno.

Austria iba caminando con el pequeño en brazos, ya que ahora no podían llevar las cangureras, así que todos debían cargar a su respectivo bebé, y Finlandia que iba a su lado llevaba el suyo sobre los hombros.

-Oye Austria, me han comentado que eres muy buen músico. ¡Eso es muy interesante!

-Oh ¿Enserio? Pues, si… aunque no me gusta presumir, la música austriaca es una de las mejores.

-Sí, la he escuchado, es tan refinada y tranquila….

-Gracias, ¿Sabes? Pensé que los países nórdicos eran unos salvajes, sin ofender, pero al parecer tú eres una excepción.

-Gracias, pero en realidad no son salvajes… son… -Entonces Finlandia empezó a recordar todo acerca de su familia, la agresividad de Noruega, la hiperactividad de Dinamarca y la forma tan intimidante de comportarse de Suecia. –Este… Islandia es agradable…

-Ya veo… tranquilo, comprendo lo que es tener una familia un poco extraña, digo, vivo con Prusia y con Alemania, frecuentemente viene Italia y su hermano, y junto con Hungría llegan a ser un poco molestos, pero en realidad ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Ohhh… eres una persona bastante agradable después de todo, Austria. –Susurró Finlandia con una sonrisa a medida que se infiltraban entre la espesa selva.

El selva de noche se puede considerar un lugar bastante tranquilo y relajante, y más cuando es de noche y no hay ruido alguno… claro a enos que seas un hermano mayor con complejo de cuervo.

-Tú, dime porque insistes en estar con Is. –Preguntó Noruega a Hong Kong, el cual caminaba detrás suyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Islandia? Por nada en especial, o algo así…

-Eso no es posible… -Entonces las hoja de los alrededores se comenzaron a levantar con una fuerte brisa. –Dime de una vez por todas… porque…

-Ya te dije que por nada, o algo así… él me agrada, o algo así…

-El debería estar conmigo, yo soy su hermano mayor…

-Pero él no deja de ser un adulto, o algo así, tú no puedes estar cuidándolo por siempre, o algo así… -Contestó el menor con un tono diferente, bastante calmado, como de costumbre pero serio.

-Ya veo… ahh, el camino sigue por aquí´, vamos. –Noruega señaló una ruta un poco iluminada y ambos caminaron, esta vez juntos, Noruega pensaba que a pesar que el otro aún tuviese imagen de niño, podía ser una persona madura… por lo menos que cierto danés.

-¡Che palle! No puedo creer que terminé contigo…

-Romano, sé que no te agrado, pero esto lo hacemos porque es necesario, ¿Crees que no me hubiese gustado quedarme en el hotel descansando?

-¡Ahhh! ¡No me interesa! Apúrate para llegar de una vez por to… -Entonces se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, haciendo que el italiano saltara como novia recién casada a los brazos de Alemania. -¡Ahhhh! ¡Protégeme macho patatas 1! ¡Maldición!

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Gritó Alemania, ya que al parecer igual estaba un poco asustado, digo, sabemos que él es uno de los países más fuertes y valientes, pero ¿Quién no se asustaría si en medio de la selva oscura se escucha un ruido extraño?

-Nya… -Entonces de entre los arbustos salió un enorme, negro, con ojos amarillos…y ¿Esponjoso? Gatito, pero claro que en todo lugar donde hay un gato esta…. Tarararaaaa…. ¡Catmaaaaan! O mejor conocido como Grecia.

-Ven aquí…. Te voy a llevar al hotel… gatito, gatito…. –Susurraba Grecia mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el animalito, el cual simplemente se fue corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Grecia! Pensé que eras lento a la hora de caminar, ¿Sabes? Por perseguir ese gato estoy seguro que por lo menos baje una libra. –Se quejó Francia llegando hasta donde estaban los tres mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Qué acaso las rutas no eran diferentes? –Preguntó Alemania mientras dejaba al italiano de nuevo en el piso.

-Pues si… pero… es que vi a ese gato… y lo perseguí… y creo que… nos perdimos.

-Como sea, váyanse por dónde llegaron… che palle… primero me quedo con el macho patatas 1 y luego llegan el loco de los gatos y el amigo pervertido del bastardo de España. –Refunfuñaba Romano mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía por su camino, claro que regañó a Alemania para que lo siguiera.

-Bueno, espero que lleguen y no se maten… -Alemania se despidió de los dos desorientados países y alcanzó a Romano, el cual, al parecer podía tener un poco de liderazgo… claro, ignorando el momento cuando saltó como gato asustado a los brazos del germano.

-Oye… Romano… no te pareces tanto a tu hermano, ahora que me doy cuenta.

-¡Claro que no! Que seamos gemelos no significa que seamos iguales, y como el mayor debo ser más maduro…. Veneciano aun es bastante tonto… y más aun por estar con un bastardo como tú.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

Suecia y Holanda eran otro equipo que caminaba por allí, ahora imagínense la escena… Dos países altos, serios, callados e intimidantes ambos en medio de la silenciosa y oscura selva… ¿Pues quién se murió?

-¿Y qué tal las cosas? –Preguntó el holandés rompiendo el silencio.

-B`en… (Bien…) –Contestó Suecia.

-Oh, ya veo. –Entonces siguieron caminando después de su larga y enriquecedora conversación. (¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo?)

Mientras tanto… en el hotel, una chica estaba vigilando a todos los países, que no causaran problemas y que no se mataran, cosa que en realidad era muy, muy, muy aburrido.

-Vaya… no hacen nada interesante… solo hablan y caminan, creo que tendré que activar las trampas que no usé durante la guerra de agua… -Dijo la chica con una mueca en su rostro y después de presionar un botón rojo que estaba debajo de la mesa, esperó.

Prusia y Rusia iban juntos, uno al lado del otro, por una senda solamente iluminada por la luz de las linternas.

-¿Qué dices Ita- chan? ¿Qué crees que Rusia es un torpe? Sí, yo también. –Susurraba Prusia a su bebé, cosa que hubiese funcionado mejor si este hubiera estado despierto, claro que eso solo le causó gracia al ruso.

-¿Prusia? ¿Italia ya habla?

-¿Eh? No, aún no, pero de seguro lo primero que dice es mi nom… -Entonces unos murmullos se escucharon y al voltear notaron que el pequeño ya se estaba despertando, y al parecer era hora de sus primeras palabras.

-A… A… Al… Aemania… -Entonces eso fue como una puñalada al enoooorme ego del pruso.

-Ufuu, no recuerdo que te llamaras Alemania… -Dijo Rusia en un hiriente tono de burla, claro que si cualquier otro hubiese estado en esa situación lo haría.

-¡Cállate Ru… -Prusia estaba a punto de darle un golpe al ruso, pero entonces un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó, en todos lados los bebés se aferraron a sus niñeras y estas por su parte los abrazaron buscando protegerlos, y justo donde estaba parado Prusia se empezó a abrir la tierra, y paso lo inevitable.

-Prusia, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Rusia mientras se asomaba al agujero.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué imbécil debilucho me tomas? Ahora, ayúdame a salir de aquí, y esta vez no me amenaces como con lo de la cuerda, no fue mi culpa caer aquí.

-Da, supongo que tengo que hacerlo. –Entonces Rusia le dio la mano y lo ayudó a salir, pero algo estaba mal.

Prusia ya estaba fuera del agujero y su bebé estaba a salvo, pero en el momento en que se levantó para seguir con su camino sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie y cayó al piso.

-Mi… tobillo… ¡Mi awesome tobillo esta torcido! –Gritó al sentir las fuertes punzadas.

-¿Eh? –Entonces Rusia se inclino hacia el chico y sin pensarlo dos veces le entregó a su bebé, luego lo tomó de la espalda y las piernas y lo cargó como si fuesen pareja recién casada con dos hijos.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No es necesario que me cargues! ¡Puedo caminar!

-Nyet… y de todos modos, si lo hicieras solo nos retrasaría a ambos… kolkolkol…

Entonces Rusia siguió caminando con el pruso, pero no era el único que había sido afectado por Hungría, ¡Todos habían terminado en algunas posiciones indecorosas… que la húngara no desaprovechó para tomar fotografías y subirlas a su FB! Y como no si Italia e Islandia terminaron abrazados gracias al ruido, Turquía estaba tomando la mano de Japón mientras el otro temblaba, Estados Unidos estaba encima del chino ya que se había tropezado con una piedra salida de la nada, Noruega estaba tomando de la mano a Hong Kong ya que este estaba a punto de caer, y Francia había terminado con la cara en el trasero de Grecia… aunque dudo que haya sido por accidente.

-¡Oye Dinamarca! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Inglaterra después de que este último se recargara en un árbol.

-C- claro… todo está bien… -Trató de decir Dinamarca, pero su voz estaba débil, cosa que no era normal y mucho menos en él.

Inglaterra entonces se acercó al más alto y notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, después puso su mano en la frente para comprobar que éste tenía fiebre.

-¡No es posible! ¡Dinamarca! ¡Dinamarca!

_-¡Atención, atención! ¡Se suspende es juego! Todos vengan de nuevo al hotel por favor._ –Se escuchó la voz de Hungría en todos lados.

-Gracias a Dios… ven Dinamarca, vamos al hotel para que te revisen. –Inglaterra entonces tomó el brazo libre del danés y lo pasó por su hombro para recargarlo y ayudarlo a caminar, ya que el otro estaba muy débil, le sorprendía que estuviese consiente.

Hungría estaba fuera del hotel recibiendo a todos los que llegaban y la razón de su llamada era que cuando estaba haciendo la vigilancia notó que de repente algunos países se empezaron a sentir mal, en un momento caminaban como si nada y al siguiente estaban semiinconscientes por la fuerte fiebre.

-¡Hungría! Necesito ayuda ¡Dinamarca se siente mal! –Gritó Inglaterra cuando llegó, sin embargo no era el único ya que Grecia, Holanda, España, Hong Kong, Prusia, Estados Unidos e Italia estaban en el mismo estado, y no solo ellos, también sus bebés, dígase Suecia, Turquía, Romano, España, Japón, Italia, Rusia y Alemania, cosa que en verdad era preocupante.

-Tranquilos, en el fondo del pasillo hay una habitación grande para que los recuesten a todos, llamaré a un médico.

-De acuerdo… pero, ¿No sabes porque se causó todo esto? –Preguntó Austria preocupado.

-Parece que por allí había una especia de hiedra venenosa, cuando la tocaron se infectaron y por consiguiente los pequeños también.

-Oh, Dios, entonces supongo que ahora tenemos que cuidarlos ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Canadá mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su hermano.

-Si… en verdad lamento que sus planes se alteraran así… pero lo importante es curar a los bebés, son más delicados que los mayores.

-Muy bien… -Dijeron todos al unísono, ya que al parecer ahora comenzaba su verdadera "Prueba de valor"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo… por el momento y espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, no morirán jeje, así que, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, claro que igual recibo vodka, cerveza, chocolate, pasta…y… ¡¿Qué importa el lavado de estómago?! ¡Vengan los scones! Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y…

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	22. Enfermos un día lluvioso, de nuevo él!

¡Privet! Bueno, antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre a todos aquellos que están leyendo esto y comentan, siguen… y claro que igual a los que me llagan a enviar algo rico… ¡Por cierto! Gracias por el viaje al país del amour, fui y de tan solo estar allí me sentí pervertida, ok…no. Bien, entonces ya sin nada más que decir…

¡Oh! Es cierto, me da mucha pena, pero en el capitulo anterior tuve un error, el bebé España no se enfermó, fue el bebé Holanda. En verdad lo siento…. Bueno, ahora sí…

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La playa, un hotel, muchos cuartos, muchos huéspedes, pero… nada de descanso, ¿La razón? Bueno, que ahora había 8 países y 8 bebés enfermos gracias a cierta hiedra venenosa esparcida por allí.

-Oye, Hungría ¿Ya llamaste al médico? –Preguntó Alemania justo después de haber recostado al italiano.

-¡Oh! Si, ya no ha de tardar en venir… pero no lo conozco, era un número que estaba apuntado en una agenda que encontré, no habrá problema ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé… ¿De quién era la agenda? –Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, era azul y tenía dibujitos de gatos comiendo past…. Italia, era de Italia.

-Bien… por lo menos nada peor puede pasar… -Y como un interruptor se empezó a escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpear el techo del hotel.

Hungría se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala en el centro de hotel y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de la recepción, entonces corrió a tomar la llamada.

-¿Bueno? Habla Hungr…. ¿Eh? –Su expresión se volvió a una llena de preocupación. –No puede ser… pero… muy bien… gracias…. –Dicho eso colgó el teléfono y miró a Alemania.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo?

-No… es que, con la lluvia no puede venir hasta acá ya que es muy peligroso… dijo que tratará de venir lo más pronto posible, cuando la lluvia cese un poco.

Alemania se preocupó, la verdad es que nunca había estado más tenso, tenía a 16 bebés enfermos, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y para variar no había un médico cerca.

-¡Alemania! ¡Ven rápido! –Se escuchó la voz de Austria desde la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los enfermos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó una vez cerca del mayor.

-Acabo de escuchar que hablaron con el médico… ¿Ya viene?

-Pues…. No, la lluvia no lo deja, así que no vendrá, por lo menos no por ahora.

-¡No puede ser! Es necesario comenzar a atenderlos. –Austria estaba a punto de seguir cuando alguien más salió de la habitación, era Canadá seguido de Inglaterra.

-Oh, Inglaterra ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Eh? No, solo venía a decirte lo que tenían todos, escuché… que no va a venir el médico, así que lo mejor es hacer algo nosotros, por lo menos para que su fiebre disminuya, ¡No es que me importen! n-ni nada pero los bebés…

-Ya veo… ¿Todos tienen fiebre?

-Sí… ¿Sabes que podemos hacer? –Preguntó Canadá mientras arrullaba al pequeño Inglaterra.

-No, la verdad es que yo no sé mucho acerca de esas cosas, él que más sabe es España…

-¡Sí! Pero él igual esta delirando tumbado en una de esas camas. –Gritó Inglaterra, obviamente preocupado.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Finlandia es muy bueno con los niños, y el está bien, que él nos de indicaciones para ayudarlos a todos. –Dijo Canadá levantando la voz más de lo normal… que aún así era casi inaudible, pero los otros lo escucharon y, al notar que no tenían otra opción simplemente asintieron.

-Bien, ustedes vayan, yo esperaré cualquier llamada del médico ¿Les parece? Por cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme. –Entonces Hungría se fue hacia la recepción mientras que los otros 4 fueron a ver la gravedad del asunto… y la verdad es que era algo un poco… ¿ridículo?

Todos entraron, y no habían pasado ni 10 minutos que se habían acabado de recostar cuando ya se había armado toda una guerra, claro, que por parte de los "maduros" países adultos, unos en específico.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Quiero a Ita- chan! ¡No pueden quitármelo! –Gritaba Prusia mientras trataba de acercarse a la cama del pequeño… y del grande también, claro que era detenido por todo aquel que estuviese cerca.

-¡Aiyaaaaaa! ¡No puedes! ¡Ambos están mal- aru!

-Pero… pero… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ita- chan! ¡El awesome yo te necesita!

Claro que no era el único dramático…

-N- Noru… ven aquí… -Dijo Dinamarca al chico el cual estaba bastante entretenido jugando cartas con Suecia, pero al escucharlo se acercó lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres anko?

-¿No me vas a cuidar? Estoy enfermo, débil… por favor… -Dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Ahhhh…. Es solo un poco de fiebre, ya ni los bebés que están igual se quejan tanto como tú… ahhh… si lo hago, ¿Te mantendrás callado?

-Si… lo haré ¿Noru?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no te ibas a call…

-Gracias… por cuidarme, sé que siempre te desespero y aún así no me abandonas…

-Porque no he tenido la oportunidad…. –Dijo Noruega quitándose de encima la mano de Dinamarca de su regazo con un pellizco.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Noru! ¡Qué malo eres! Y… ¡Qué lindo te ves cuando te enojas! –Gritó Dinamarca en una extraña mezcla de enojo, alegría, tristeza y estupidez.

Holanda y España estaban en camas separadas… solamente por Romano, el cual tenía que soportarlos a ambos, claro que el que más lo sacaba de quicio era el español.

-¡Romano! ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua? Tengo mucho calor…

-Ahhhh…. Espera a que venga el médico, te puedes poner peor si…. ¿Quieres tu agua fría?

-¡Oye enano! Me dijeron que tu y el fastidioso egocéntrico que lloriquea por el bebé que parece nena fueron los responsable de que todo el día nos estuviesen pateando.

-¡Chigiii! ¡C- claro que no! ¡¿Cómo me puedes acusar así bastardo?!

-Me lo dijo el pervertido francés mientras nos ayudaba a venir aquí… ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que escribiste?

-¡Ya te dije que no hice nada! ¡Bastardo España dile algo!

-¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Bastardo fuma hierbas! ¡Muy bueno! –Reía España como loco mientas Francia le susurraba algo en el oído.

-¡Tu! –Entonces la cara de Holanda tomó un tono sombrío, pero en el momento en que iba a levantar para de seguro darle una pequeña paliza sintió una punzada en la espalda que lo hizo tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

Grecia, para variar estaba dormido, al parecer estar enfermo era una buena oportunidad para descansar… claro que considerando que era él, cualquier cosa era una excusa para quedarse dormido. ¡Que hay fiesta!... ¡A dormir! ¡Que hay guerra!... ¡A dormir! ¡Que estas delirando por intoxicación!... ¡A dormir!

Hong Kong estaba muy tranquilo, cosa de hecho preocupante, ya que China por más que le acercaba un paquete lleno de fuegos artificiales y una caja de fósforos no lograba que el menor reaccionara.

-¡Vamos Hong Kong- aru! ¡Toma esto y quema todo lo que veas- aru! –Lloraba China luciendo como todo un hermano mayor.

-No creo que debamos provocarlo… -Dijo Japón tratando que tranquilizarlo.

-Y- yo… quiero, que… Islandia me cuide... o algo… así… -Dijo Hong Kong en voz baja, haciendo que tanto China como Noruega, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar casi se desmayaran, sin saber si de enojo, sorpresa, celos… o los tres.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Por qué él?!

-Ya… no pasará nada. ¡Oye Islandia!, ¿Puedes venir por favor? –Gritó Japón y el chico solo asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mientras acomodaba al pequeño noruego en sus brazos.

-¿Puedes cuidar de Hong Kong? Nosotros dos tenemos que hace algo… y pues…

-Ah…. ¿No quemará nada? Estando con él no puede salir nada bueno.

-No, solo míralo, está muy tranquilo, no hará nada malo.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo el menor y se sentó junto a Hong Kong, el cual volteó a mirar a Japón con una casi invisible sonrisa, claro que evitaba la mirada furiosa de China.

Estados Unidos, era un caso deferente, cualquiera pensaría que al igual que Prusia y Dinamarca comenzaría a comportarse como in idiota, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, ya que estaba tirado en la cama dormido.

-Oye Rusia, ¿Cómo esta estados Unidos? –Preguntó Alemania, al notar su silencio.

- Quien lo diría, que ahora el estuviese de ese lado de la cama, recuerdo cuando se fragmentó la Unión Soviética, yo me enfermé con mucha fuerza y él se sentó justo dónde estoy yo ahora, Da, pues parece que apenas lo está acoplando su organismo, como si nunca se hubiese enfermado en su vida….

-¡Nunca lo ha hecho! Él es muy raro, pase lo que pase no se enferma, pero ahora, roza con una pequeña hiedra y termina en cama. –Gritó Inglaterra molesto, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Y el médico? –Preguntó Rusia mientras le quitaba las gafas empañadas al americano.

-¡Ya viene para acá! –Gritó Hungría mientras entraba a la habitación de una patada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio? Pero sigue lloviendo… ¿Cómo lo convenciste?

-Este…bueno…

***Flasback***

_-No, me temo que no puedo ir, ya se lo dije señorita…_

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Pues yo ya le dije que sé dónde encontrarlo, así que viene ahora mismo o si no… *Censurado* ^w^…. ¡Hasta que ruegue por piedad del reino Húngaro!

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Si, ya voy, ya voy! Sólo no me haga daño._

-Oh, muy bien… ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí lo esperamos, no se vaya a car por el barranco ¿Eh? Ve la lluvia tan fuerte que está cayendo.

***Fin del flashback***

-Jejeje, eso no importa, la idea es que me dijo que mientras viene hay que poner compresas de agua fría en las frentes de todos.

-Oh, pero… bueno, por lo menos yo no sé como hacerlo… ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Oye Finlandia! –Gritó Alemania llamando la atención del chico que se encargaba, junto con Suecia de cuidar a los bebés.

-¿Si?

-Ayúdanos a hacer compresas para todos.

-¡Oh! Claro, pero necesito algunas piezas de tela y un balde de agua fría, por favor. ¡Su- san! Te encargo a los niños, yo estaré ocupado por un par de minutos.

-M`y b`en… (Muy bien…)

Entonces gracias a la instrucción del finlandés lograron poner a todos, tanto adultos como bebés las compresas de agua fría, una vez hecho eso, la gran mayoría se fue a cuidar a los pequeños del otro lado de la habitación, y la verdad es que lo que vieron era un poco triste.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba dormido, sus mejillas estaban aún rojas por la fiebre y su expresión notaba que tenían pesadillas ¡Pobres pequeños!

-No… no… dispares… Etados Nidos…teno miedo… -Susurró Rusia.

-Ah… Guecia… no me… dejes…. –Fueron palabras que dejó escapar el pequeño Turco.

-Mi… eposa…. –Eso lo dijo Suecia mientras abrazaba una almohada que tenía a la mano.

-Oye, Inglaterra ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Francia al notar las extrañas cosa que decían los bebés.

-Pues parece que… no… esa teoría es muy tonta…

-¿Cuál? Puede que tenga sentido… si paso esto, creo que hasta lo más loco puede tenerlo ahora. –Dijo Austria mientras secaba las lágrimas del bebé italiano.

-Pues parece que sueñan los sentimientos y recuerdos de su versión adulta, sin embargo, por la fiebre, esos sueños son pesadillas y por eso dicen esas cosas.

-Oh, eso ha de ser muy feo, yo tengo pesadillas seguido, y si de por si a mí me asustan, ahora imagínense a unos bebés. –Dijo Rusia mientras se acercaba a sí mismo y cambiaba a compresa de agua.

Estaban todos parados al lado de los pequeños tratando de tranquilizarlos, hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la recepción del hotel.

-¡Ha de ser el médico! ¡Voy por él! –Entonces Hungría salió corriendo de la habitación, esperaron un par de minutos, hasta que ella entró de nuevo con un hombre, que al verlo algunos casi entraron el shock. ¡Era el disque médico del hospital en Italia!

-Muy bien… ¿Qué paso aquí? –Preguntó el loco… digo, el médico mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su botiquín de la muerte.

-Creo que se intoxicaron con hiedra venenosa, pero ellos no importan tanto, por favor venga a ver a los bebés. –Dijo Hungría y se llevó al médico del otro lado del cuarto.

El médico se acercó a uno y tocó su frente, la compresa ya había logrado hacer que la fiebre disminuyera, sin embargo aún así era peligroso para ellos.

-Ok… pues efectivamente, es una pequeña intoxicación, lo más peligroso es la fiebre y el dolor muscular, pero con esto se sentirán mejor en la mañana. –Dijo y de su maleta sacó una botellita con gotero de alguna medicina. –Dos gotas por la noche justo antes de dormir.

-Muy bien, gracias. Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con esos? –Preguntó Inglaterra señalando a los enfermos adultos en cuestión.

Entonces el doctor puso una expresión maligna en su rostro, se puso un cubre bocas y un par de guantes de látex, enseguida se puso a buscar algunas cosas en su maleta.

-Por favor… que todos los enfermos… se bajen los pantalones… -Dijo mientras ponía en la mesa una caja con jeringas enormes, así como las que usan para inyectar vino en los pavos para Navidad y algunos frascos de antibiótico.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! –Y como un resorte Estados Unidos y Prusia reaccionaron y saltaron de sus camas para huir de ese fatídico destino, sin embargo, cierto ruso los detuvo en la entrada, y con cada brazo cargo a cada uno.

-Parece que ustedes dos son los primeros ¿Da? –Rió Rusia mientras los llevaba hacia la cama donde los matarí… inyectarían.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Maldito comunista bastardo!

Ahora… las siguientes escenas son un poco raras, perturbadoras, graciosas y en general no se pueden mostrar al público así que… solo pondremos el audio.

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Mi awesome trasero! ¡West! ¡Viejo! ¡Ita- chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

_-¡Rusia! ¡Eres un comunista infeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii!_

_-¡Romano! ¡Aydameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! _

_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….. ¡¿Eh?!_

_-¡Veee! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Alemaniaaaaaa! ¡Sálvame! Veee…_

_-Ya verás cuando te atrape pequeño italiano bastar…. ¡Agh!_

_-¡No le pueden hacer esto al rey de Europa del n…_

_-Anko… ¿Cómo me veo sin la cruz en el cabello?_

_-Oh, jeje, te vez muy…. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Eso fue jugar sucio! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a distraerme así?!_

Bueno, ahora regresemos a la habitación, dónde los bebés ya estaban más tranquilos y los países que quejaban de ese molesto dolor en ya saben dónde.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. La intoxicación era mínima, así que mañana todos estarán como nuevos.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor. –Dijo Alemania y le extendió la mano para despedirse.

-Por cualquier otra emergencia no duden en llamarme, siempre traeré mi teléfono encendido.

-¡No lo haremos! –Gritaron los enfermos con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras trataban de sentarse en sus camas… aunque en lugar de eso parecía que los acababan de operar de hemorroides.

El doctor se retiró acompañado de la húngara, para temor del mismo y los países se quedaron en silencio, hasta que surgió la duda.

-¿Cómo están los bebés?... no, más importante ¿Cómo esta Ita- chan? –Preguntó Prusia con un tono más tranquilo de lo normal.

-¿Y… el torpe bebé… Turquía?

-¿Y Sverige? –Preguntó Dinamarca.

-¿Cómo esta Rusia? Escuché su voz hace rato. –Dijo Estados Unidos, en general todos preguntaron por su respectivo bebé.

-Ellos estarán bien, hace unos minutos les dimos la medicina. –Dijo Alemania tratando de tranquilizarlos, ya que algunos estaban dispuestos a ir a verlos, aunque ese dolor no los dejaba, de hecho parecía que la inyección los había dejado más inválidos que la misma intoxicación.

-Alemania, tiene razón, ahora lo mejor es que descansen, ya es tarde, ustedes no se preocupen más de lo necesario. –Dijo Finlandia sonriente.

-Después de todo mañana será un día pesado, así que… buenas noches. –Dicho eso Austria salió junto con el resto de los países apagando la luz, pero no tardó mucho en volver a prenderla, entonces entró Inglaterra.

-Por cierto, durante la noche estaremos entrando a vigilar su sueño, no se atrevan a hacer cosas indebidas, como levantarse o sacar a los bebés de su cama ¿Entendido?

-Si…. –Dijeron todos al unísono e Inglaterra salió de nuevo apagando la luz.

Bueno, parece que ahora todo está más tranquilo, los bebés ya duermen y los países están prácticamente inmovilizados, así que ya solo falta esperar que más puede pasar… pero, viendo su ineptitud… todo, todo, todo, es una posibilidad, y como dijo Austria, todo lo que carece de sentido puede tenerlo ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de nuevo muchas disculpas… al igual que los países por mi ineptitud, jejeje, pero es que luego uno no se da cuenta de lo que escribe por las prisas. Como siempre espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias… (Claro que no rechazo vodka, cerveza, chocolate, pasta, gatos… incluso scones) así que me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! Kolkolkol…


	23. ¡Una misión nocturna- daze!

¡Privet! Bueno, en primer lugar quiero agradecer por haber leído el capítulo anterior, por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir el fic, jejeje, eso me llena de alegría y hace que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo sin importar que tan cansada, aburrida o intoxicada este….

Bueno, ahora, por una pequeña petición de **Haruhi Bondevik**….. ¡Tenemos un invitado especial-daze!

Entonces sin decir otra cosa… ¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez todos recostados, las luces del hotel se apagaron y paso la noche sin inconvenientes… ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Si cómo no! Con esos enfermos no era algo posible, y menos considerando que más de uno estaba preocupado por su pequeño.

-Oye….Holanda… ¿Estas durmiendo? –Susurró España tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, pero no funciono, sin saber si era o porque estaba durmiendo o porque en realidad lo estaba ignorando.

-España…. ¿Qué pasa? Ve…–Pregunto Italia somnoliento.

-Oh, Italia, pensé que estabas durmiendo, lamento haberte despertado.

-Veee…. No, no te preocupes, no estaba durmiendo, de hecho no puedo hacerlo, estoy un poco preocupado.

-Ya veo… yo también. –Susurró de nuevo el español con la mirada baja, sin lograr ver ni sus propias manos debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Entonces se empezó a escuchar el sonido de todos los demás levantándose de sus camas y sentándose en la orilla de las mismas, claro que no podían faltar las insistentes quejas gracias a cierto dolor en el trasero causado por ese médico mata sanos.

-Yo quiero ir a ver a los niños… ya me siento bien. –Se escucho la voz de España.

-No podemos… espera hasta mañana, idiota. –Esa era la voz de Holanda del otro lado de la cama del español.

-¡Ah! Holanda, estas despierto… oye… ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haces en la cama de mi amigo? Por lo menos invítenme… ¡Kesesesesese!

-Si ya de por si te duele el trasero, o algo así…. –Susurró Hong Kong.

-¡El héroe quiere ir a ver los bebés! ¡Es su obligación protegerlos!

-Cállate idiota… si despiertas al resto no podremos hacer nada. –Dijo Holanda de nuevo.

-¿Ves Holanda? Tu igual quieres ver a los bebés. –Se burlo España, y entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe, pero por la oscuridad no se pudo ver que lo había ocasionado.

-Veeee…. ¿Y si vamos en silencio solo para vigilar su sueño unos minutos? No creo que pase nada malo si lo intentamos.

-¡Si! ¡Yo quiero! Quiero ver a Noru aunque sea en forma de bebé!

Entonces, y como pudieron todos se pusieron de pie… claro que primero, al dar el primer paso todos fueron a ver el piso muy, muy de cerca… ¡Se cayeron y casi se rompen la cara!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡La próxima vez que vea a ese doctor le voy a clavar una flecha con el arpón del Noru!

-Creo que es más probable que Noruega te clave uno a ti…. Créeme, yo también lo haría. –Dijo Holanda entrecortado mientras se levantaba del piso.

Todos, una vez de pie se acercaron al interruptor de la luz para de una vez por todas poder ver, pero en el momento que lo hicieron, pensaron que era mejor no ver nada.

-¡Salut! ¡Mon amis! –Saludó Francia medio desnudo desde la cama de España.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Francia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntaron todos al unísono mientras temían por su cuerpo.

-Honhonhon… nada, solo que cuando apagaron la luz hace más o menos dos horas, yo me quede aquí para vigilarlos, pero no he hecho nada ya que su conversación era bastante entretenida. –Dijo el pervertido mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡Vamos Francia! No será mucho tiempo, déjanos verlos, de todos modos ¿Qué no somos tus amigos? –Preguntaron España y Prusia con una mirada hasta cierto punto seductora.

-¡Hermanito Francia! ¡Ve! ¿Podemos ver a los bebés? –Pregunto Italia dando unos pequeños brinquitos como de un niño que quiere un juguete.

-Claro que pueden Italia… claro si después te haces territorio francés….

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ita- chan es mio, mio y de West! Pero más mio… -Gritó Pusia abrazando al italiano cual hermano con complejo Suiza… digo, complejo de cuervo.

Entonces se acercaron lentamente a la habitación donde se encontraban los bebés durmiendo, aunque era algo muy extraño que no se escuchara sonido alguno, abrieron la puerta lentamente y entraron, pero cuando encendieron la luz se encontraron con otra cosa.

"_Montón de idiotas…. Ya sabía que intentarían molestar a los niños así que antes de que lo notaran los saqué por la otra puerta y me los llevé a dónde estuvieran a salvo de ustedes… salvajes trogloditas… _

"_**Bruder, por favor no le hagas daño a nadie, espera a mañana para poder verlos, si no llegas a obedecer me veré obligado a utilizar técnicas que no usaba desde mi entrenamiento militar"**_

_Con amor, firma. Inglaterra __**y Alemania.**_

_**P.D . Seria algo muy agradable si no hacen nada molesto por el resto de la noche.**_

_P.D . 2 Si los llegas a ayudar te mato ¿Entendido Francia?"_

Eso era el contenido de una nota que estaba pegada en una de las camas… el cual provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del francés

-Y… ¿A qué hora nos vamos a ver a los bebés? –Preguntó Francia mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de… no quieren saber.

-Pero no podemos…ve… no sabemos en donde están, y si nos descubren estaremos en muchos problemas.

-Honhonhon… no con la ayuda de alguien. –Entonces el mayor empezó a marcar las teclas con rapidez para hacer un mensaje que envió enseguida, y tan pronto con fue enviado se escuchó un golpecito en la ventana.

Prusia se acerco y quitó el seguro de la ventana con lentitud, sin embargo el golpe cuando se abrió la misma casi mata al albino.

-¡Oye Francia! ¡Me llego tu mensaje, vine lo más rápido que pude- daze! –Gritó Corea agitando su Smartphone.

-¿Corea? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Canadá, o algo así…. –Preguntó su hermano asiático.

-Sí, se supone, pero cuando vi el post que dejaste en tu FB, los empecé a seguir… es fácil cuando dejas twitters cada 10 minutos diciendo dónde estás- daze. –Entonces el chico empezó a buscar algo en el celular.

-¿Qué haces, o algo así…?

-¡Escucha_! "Estoy en una reunión aburrida, o algo así…" "Me voy a Italia, o algo así…." "Voy en una camioneta hacia el supermercado, o algo así…" "Estoy en el hospital, o algo así…" _Y puedo seguir- daze.

-Si… ya veo, o algo así… creo que me siento acosado, o algo así… de todos modos, entra de una vez. –Dijo Hong Kong y el otro con gusto entro de un salto.

-Tranquilo Hong Kong… ya sabes que de todos modos yo solo perseguiré a mi aniki- daze. ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Necesito que estropees todas las cámaras de seguridad y que le quites una llave a Anglaterre… ya sabes, después de todo tu tienes un gran entrenamiento.

-Ohhh…. Suena divertido y parece algo fácil… ¡Cuenta conmigo- daze! –Entonces el chico salió de la habitación corriendo como si nada, ignorando que estaba siendo grabado por una mente siniestra y macabra que con solo verte a los ojos te podía sacar el alma y…. Hungría.

-¡Oye! ¡Necesitas mi ayuda! ¡Un héroe después de todo es lo que soy! –Gritó Estados Unidos mientras salía corriendo detrás del otro… sin embargo había una probabilidad de 120% de que arruinara el plan, claro que podía aumentar esa probabilidad a 200% si…

-¡El rey de Europa del Norte tiene que ir! ¡Espérenme!–Entonces ya saben quien también salió corriendo como loco, pero al parecer eso no bastaba ya que…

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Necesitan de mi awesomidad para terminar esto con éxito! –Gritó Prusia recuperándose del golpe de la ventana y corriendo detrás del par de psicópatas.

Hungría estaba medio dormida, sentada en la sala de control secreta, mejor conocida como "Cuarto de las escobas" en donde miraba todo evento extraño que pudiera pasar, y más recordando la petición de cierta persona.

"_Oye, Hungría, lamento tener que molestarte, y más cuando ya es hora de dormir… pero, ¿Pudo pedirte un favor? Necesito que vigiles a los países enfermos, ya pasaron muchas cosas hoy y no creo que sea necesario que pasen más. Entonces, ¿Cuento contigo?"_

-Claro que sí señor Austria… puede contar conmigo para lo que sea….zzz….zzzz –Decía cabeceando mientras unos hilillos de salivas escurrían por su boca.

-_Toc, toc…_ -Unos golpes en la `puerta despertaron a la húngara, la cual se limpió rápidamente y fue a abrir la `puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo- daze… -Entonces Corea entró rápidamente, y antes que Hungría pudiera sacar su sartén para defenderse él comenzó a hablar.

–Te propongo un trato, todos los chicos de esa habitación que estas vigilando quieren ir a hacer algo- daze. Se supone que tengo que desactivar las cámaras y la verdad eso no me cuesta nada, pero creo que es mejor que puedas grabar todo y quedarte con el mejor material- daze. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó la chica hasta cierto punto con tono de interés.

-Estoy seguro que van a pasar cosas interesantes… y para mejorar el trato, yo mismo lo editaré como tú quieras- daze.

-Shhhh…. No hagas ruido ¿No ves que todos están durmiendo? Tengo que vigilar –Entonces ella tomó al oriental de la manga y lo sacó del cuarto, claro sin antes dedicarle un pequeño guiño, señal que él tomó para iniciar la búsqueda de la llave.

-Muy bien… ahora el resto de mi plan- daze.

Corea corrió por el pasillo del hotel con rapidez hasta llegar a la recepción, tomó la lista de habitaciones y busco con cuidado la habitación de Inglaterra y otra más…

-El tipo de las cejas enormes… habitación 120…. Mi aniki… habitación 122- daze. –Corea cerró lel cuederno y regresó a lo suyo, claro que ahora tenía una adorable rape- face, al saber en dónde estaba metido su indefenso hermano mayor.

Por lo tanto, del otro lado del hotel….

-¡Ya te dije que yo sé en dónde está! ¡Será pan comido! Ahora déjenme solo. –Dijo Estados Unidos señalando un pasillo con seguridad.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo recuerdo que estaba del otro lado! ¡Sigan al rey de Europa del Norte! –Gritó Dinamarca señalando la dirección opuesta.

-¡Ha! ¡Ustedes dos, par de idiotas no tienen ni las más mínima idea de que están diciendo! ¡La habitación del cejudo esta por allá! –Gritó el albino señalando hacia otro lado, si…. _El big ego trio _se vuelve a juntar.

Entonces, y como si con las miradas hablaran… que considerando de quien se trata bueno sería, los tres corrieron en direcciones distintas hacia la habitación de Inglaterra.

-Ahhhh… en verdad es relajante levantarse en medio de la noche a caminar… estaba haciendo mucho calor en la habitación…- Susurró para sí mismo Noruega que caminaba por el pasillo en bóxers, si, suena raro pero, ¿Quién lo va a estar viendo a esas horas?

Fueron solo un par de pasos más hasta que se detuvo, ya que a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercándose a él, se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el choque, golpe y caída… junto con su querido anko…

-Ahhh…. ¿Qué hacías en medio del pasillo idio….? ¡Noru! –Gritó Dinamarca al notar que estaba encima, en una posición un tanto indiscreta, digo, uno estaba en bata y el otro en ropa interior…

-Quítate de encima antes que te rompa todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo…anko…

-Mmmmm…. ¿Por qué si estar aquí, solos, juntos, es tan cómo…. ¡agh! –Entonces una mano tomó el cuello de la bata de Dinamarca y lo apartó con fuerza de Noruega.

-Cr` o qu` n` deb` as sal` r d` t` h` bit` ci` n… (Creo que no debías salir de tu habitación) –Dijo Suecia molesto, entonces, y con la misma fuerza como lo quitó de encima de Noruega lo jaló por todo el pasillo directo a una habitación solitaria para que dejara de molestar.

Y es así como Dinamarca quedó golpeado, aterrado, arrastrado, encerrado y eliminado de la misión. ¡Nya!

-Hehehehe…. Sabía que estaba por aquí… -Susurró Estados Unidos fuera de la habitación 120 con una sonrisa triunfadora, ya que al parecer ninguno de los otros dos la había encontrado.

El americano entro con sigilo, pero estaba un poco oscuro y no distinguía bien, pero sabía que Inglaterra estaba en una habitación individual, así que no podía pedir ayuda a nadie. El chico se acercó lentamente y cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio a Corea tratando de quitarle la llave del cuello al británico.

-Shhhhh… acércate- daze…. –susurró Corea haciendo una seña con la mano para que Estados Unidos se acercara, éste por su parte asintió y fue con cuidado de no hacer ruido… ¡Quién lo diría! Estados Unidos teniendo cuidado de algo ¡Ha!

Ambos miraron a rubio que estaba abrazado del pequeño Canadá, los dos profundamente dormidos.

-Necesito quitarle la llave, así que acércate lentamente a su rostro- daze… -Dijo Corea con una sonrisa hasta cierto punto siniestra, y dado que Estados Unidos no la notó, se acercó al él.

-Ahora que ha… -Y en menos de un segundo, y gracias a un empujón de Corea Estados Unidos estaba besando ¡Besando! A Inglaterra, él cual al sentir eso se levantó de golpe, dando la oportunidad a Corea de arrancar la llave sin que nadie lo notara, y con esa misma velocidad salió de la habitación.

-Bien… ahora… 122…daze…

Los países seguían esperando en la habitación junto con Francia a que Corea llegara con la llave, ya habían pasado 25 minutos y…

_-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No tu- aru! ¡Veteeeeeeee a casaaaaaaaa- aru!_

_-¡Pero aniki! ¡Tus pechos son míos! _

_-¡Aiyaaaaaa! _

Y lo más extraño fue que al parecer nadie despertó con semejante grito que soltó China.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- daze. Tomen la llave…. Oigan… ¿Puedo ir a ver a los bebés? Escuché mucho sobre ellos y quisiera cpnocerlos.

-Claro que puedes, después de todo tu nos acabas de ayudar…veee… -Dijo Italia sonriente, aunque no pudo faltar la duda.

-Por cierto… ¿No sabes en donde están los tres que fueron detrás de ti? –Preguntó España.

-¿Eh? No, bueno… Estados Unidos está en la habitación de Inglaterra y los otros dos… supongo que ya murieron- daze.

-Ya veo… bueno, vámonos de una vez. La llave dice "Habitación 156" –Dijo Holanda como si no le interesara en absoluto el hecho de que probablemente esa noche hayan perdido a tres valiosos… a tres hombres.

España, Italia, Francia, Grecia, Hong Kong y Corea salieron de nuevo, esta vez con un objetivo, que era una habitación en el quinto piso, claro que no era necesario caminar tanto ya que bastaba con usar el ascensor.

Una vez en el piso indicado… y después de haber sufrido estar 2 minutos en un lugar estrecho con Corea y Francia, todos fueron a la habitación 156 y con cuidado abrieron la puerta, para ver a los pequeños profundamente dormidos.

-Veee…. Alemania… te extrañe tanto. –Susurró Italia tratando de no despertar al pequeño, lástima que no todos son unos cuidadosos italianos.

-¡Fusososososo! ¡Holanda! Qué bueno que ya estas mejor. –Celebró España levantando en brazos al bebé despertándolo en el acto.

-¡Wooooooow, si que son lindos- daze! ¿Dónde está el bebé de mi aniki?

-Oh, ese… lo cuida Japón… creo… -Dijo Grecia mientras miraba dormir al turco.

-Oigan… creo que escuché un ruido, vámonos. –Dijo Holanda regresando al bebé Romano a la cama.

-Holanda ¡Hay que llevarlos con nosotros! ¡Vamos! Ya estamos mejor todos. –Dijo España mientras ponía una cara de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia, que nadie, incluyendo a Holanda podía resistir.

-Bien, pero ya. –Entonces cada uno tomo a su bebé, excepto Corea que se llevo a los tres bebés de los tres países perdidos en guerra, dígase, bebé Italia, Rusia y Suecia.

Pasó la noche sin más problemas, ya no se escuchaban ruidos…

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*

-Esos idiotas…. ¡Me las van a pagar! –Gritaba Inglaterra rojo del enojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo a la habitación de los enfermos, junto con Alemania, Suecia y un casi violado y perturbado China.

Los 4 abrieron la puerta y no se podían encontrar con una escena más ¿Tierna? Cada país profundamente dormido, en sus brazos el pequeño, pero lo mejor era que Corea estaba tirado en otra cama, rodeado por esos tres bebés que lo usaban de almohada.

-Bueno… creo que después de todo, no hicieron nada malo… -Dijo Alemania.

-Supongo que tienes razón- aru…

-Bueno, entonces hay que dejarlos dormir… hoy será un largo día. –Dijo Inglaterra ya más tranquilo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

*EXTRA*

Y Hungría terminó desangrada gracias a tanto material yaoi que logro grabar… creo que ese cuarto de las escobas va a terminar considerado como escena de algún crimen de un psicópata con fetiche gore.

*EXTRA 2*

"_¿Qué paso con Prusia?"_

-¡Kesesesese! Ya verán esos dos, yo encontraré primero la habitación de Inglaterra y llegaré primero con mi bebé ¡Haya voy Ita- chan!

Prusia corrió por el pasillo, buscando alguna habitación, y cuando por fin la encontró entró a ella abriendo la puerta de una patada… puerta que decía "150" no "120"

-¡Ha! ¡Te tengo! Entrega la llave de una vez por todas… ¿Inglaterra?

-Nyet…Inglaterra no está aquí… ¿Da? –Esa voz le erizo la piel al albino, el cual al tratar de huir notó que el ruso ya no estaba en su cama y que la puerta ya estaba cerrada…

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Y el pruso despertó en la casa del perro de Italia….. Sobre la azotea….FIN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto incluir al coreano, así que tal vez lo haga para otro capítulo ¿Da?

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencia y gracias a este api, también acepto sus peticiones… que tratare de cumplir (Igual acepto vodka, cerveza, chocolate, tomates, pasta, helado… incluso scones) así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y…

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	24. Loca mañana de juegos 1

¡Privyet! Bueno, en primer lugar…. ¡En verdad lamento mucho, mucho, mucho haberme atrasado tanto, estos días, semanas, meses! Pero ya por fin estoy de vuelta y… (Se lame el chocolate de los dedos) hay algo nuevo en la historia, que, cabe decir que lo incluí por gusto y no porque me hayan dado nada, ¿Entendido? Bueno, entonces sin decir nada más…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era temprano y después de que Alemania ayudara a su bruder a bajar del tejado, todos se despidieron de Corea, el cual estaría muy ocupado editando algunos videos, tal y como había prometido a la húngara, la cual estaba en un muy rojo cuarto de las escobas, cosa que al parecer nadie, ni siquiera Austria notó.

-¡Me voy- daze! Por cierto, sus bebés son más adorables de lo que pensé- daze.

-Vee… ¡Grazie Corea! ¡Nos vemos, ten lindo viaje!- se despidió Italia agitando su brazo con ese único estilo que tienen los italianos.

Corea ya iba a dar el primer paso para irse, cuando de repente se escuchó _"Gangnam style" _proveniente de su Smartphone, alguien llamaba al chico y este enseguida contesto.

-(1) ¡Anh nyeong haseyo- daze! ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?... ¡Eso no es posible- daze! ¿Hace cuanto paso eso?... ¡Pero me habría dado cuenta! ¡Lo sé, voy para allá! –Entonces el oriental guardó su teléfono con el rostro pálido, cosa que, por lo menos en él no era normal.

-¿Qué pasa Corea- aru? –Preguntó China escondido detrás de Rusia.

-Es que… al parecer…. Yo también, yo también tengo uno como esos. –Contestó señalando a uno de los bebés.

-¡No puede ser- aru! Entonces… aunque no quiera, creo que debes ir por el regresar- aru. Todos debemos estar juntos, además de que no lo puedes cuidar tu, debes intercambiar- aru. ¿No es así- aru? –Dijo acusadoramente mirando a cierto inglés que evitaba las miradas de todos.

-Lo sé- daze. –Entonces el chico se fue corriendo… hacia quien sabe dónde ya que estaba en una playa en medio de la nada, pero bueno, solo Corea se comprende a sí mismo.

Una vez Corea se había ido, todos entraron de nuevo al hotel, listos para cualquier cosa preparada ese día, aprovechando que ya todos estaban bien.

-Entonces ¿Ya nos vamos de aquí? –Preguntó Holanda.

-No, aún tenemos un día, además tenemos que esperar a Corea. –Contestó Alemania mientras se sentaba en el comedor del hotel.

-Veee…..eso es verdad, ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos? ¿Quieren jugar algo? Creo que hay juegos de mesa en un armario. –Dijo Italia mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¡Kesesesese! Por mí está bien, de todos modos… ¡El awesome yo vencerá a todos!

-Pero… no creo que los 22 podamos jugar uno solo, sacaré varios y luego los dividimos ¿Les parece?

Entonces el chico sacó varias cajas del armario, cada una con algunos de los juegos más famosos, entre ellos un monopoly, un twister, una consola de Nintendo Wii e incluso un serpientes y escaleras con un solo dado para las mentes más agiles como Prusia, España, Dinamarca y Estados Unidos.

-Veeee….¡ Yo quiero jugar con el wii! –Grito Italia.

-Creo que si veneciano juega, yo también debo hacerlo para que no cometa alguna estupidez. -Dijo Romano con mala cara…que raro ¿No creen?

-Bueno, solo quedan dos controles…. ¿Quién más quiere jugar? –Preguntó Alemania.

-Yo e Islandia también jugaremos, o algo así… -Contesto Hong Kong mientras con un brazo cargaba al pequeño japonés y con el otro arrastraba al nórdico.

-¡¿Cuándo te dije que yo también quería jugar?!- Gritó Islandia al notar que no se podía liberar del agarre del otro.

-Si me dices hermanito mayor…. Te dejare jugar twister con nosotros… -Se escucho la voz de Noruega mientras acomodaba el famoso tapete en el suelo, y… ¿Quiénes eran los demás? Pues nada más y nada menos que Finlandia, Japón y Grecia, este ultimo preparándose mentalmente para el juego, dígase que, estaba dormido en un sillón.

-Mmmmm….. creo que jugar wii no es tan mala idea.

-Muy bien, ahora…. ¡Monopoly! ¿Quién quiere jugar? –Preguntó el alemán mientras ponía la caja del famoso juego sobre una mesa.

-¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡El héroe es muy bueno para eso! –Grito Estados Unidos, pero después de ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de todo el mundo gracias a cierta Gran depresión, regresó a la mesa de las serpientes y escaleras junto con España, Dinamarca y Prusia, este ultimo muy seguro de su victoria.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Ganaremos juntos! ¿Verdad Ita- chan? ¡Ahhh! Tengo una awesome idea, cada vez que sea mi turno, tu tiraras el dado por mí, seguro que así en menos de tres turnos ganamos.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡No cantes victoria Prusia! Después de todo el pequeño Holanda me dará suerte a mí. –Dijo España mientras sostenía al bebe y lo levantaba…. Imagínense esa famosa escena del Rey León.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Bruder! Por favor guarden silencio por lo menos hasta que todos tengan un juego. –Dijo de nuevo Alemania bastante exaltado. –De acuerdo, ¿Quién jugara monopoly?

-Pues creo que no hay otra opción… -Entonces Inglaterra levanto la mano apuntándose y sentándose en un asiento.

-Y´ qu´ r´ a j´gar Tw´ st´ r c´n F´n land´ a…. p´ro cr´o q´e j´gare es´ … (Yo quería jugar Twister con Finlandia… pero creo que jugaré ese) –Dijo Suecia sentándose en uno de los lados de la mesa cuadrada.

-Creo que yo también jugaré… -Dijo Holanda al ver que esa mesa era la más alejada de cierto muy ruidoso español.

-Ufuu… entonces yo seré el cuarto en jugar, pero les advierto que soy muy bueno, kolkolkol…. –Dijo Rusia sonriente mientras se sentaba en el último lugar disponible.

¡Listo! Ya 16 de los países tenían con que entretenerse en las próximas horas, sin embargo aún faltaban 6, los cuales ya no tenían ningún juego, el armario estaba vacío y nadie se atrevería a entrar a ese, de cuya puerta escurría algo rojo….

-Oye Alemania, ¿Qué aremos nosotros- aru?

-¡Yo no tengo ganas de jugar nada! ¡Ni que fuera un niño para estar jugando! –Se quejo Austria.

-Yo no puedo jugar porque este niño no despierta… -Dijo Turquía.

-Y yo….

-¡Tengo una idea- aru! ¡Vamos a ver una película- aru! –Gritó China interrumpiendo al pobre canadiense-

-Creo que esa es una buena idea…. Todos juntitos en la misma habitación… Honhonhon…

Entonces, por fin todos tenían una actividad que hacer, algunos más emocionados que otros amargados cofcof…Inglaterra…cofcof así que… ¡A espiar… digo… a observar sus juegos!

-Veee…. ¡Yo quiero a Mario!

-¡Che palle! ¡¿Por qué siempre que jugamos debo usar a ese tal Luigi maldición?!

-Tengo a bowser, o algo así…. –Dijo Hong Kong.

-¡Hong Kong! ¡¿Por qué tú elegiste a mi personaje?! Yo no quería a esa princesita de rosa.

-Ya ni modo, ya empezó la carrera… además te queda bien el rosa, o algo así….

-El tiene razón… El rosa te queda muy bien ¿No recuerdas cuando eras niño? No te separabas de esa mantita… -Dijo Noruega maliciosamente.

-¡Agggghhhhh! ¡Cállate Noruega! –Gritó Islandia sonrojado ante tan fuertes declaraciones de su hermano mayor.

-Si me dices hermanito mayor, lo haré….

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca te volveré a decir de esa forma! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!

-Bien… entonces creo que todo el mundo querrá ver esto… -Dijo Noruega mietras sacaba un pequeño pero muy grueso libro que decía claramente en la portada "Recopilación, fotos de Is cuando era bebe y su diario"

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es como acoso!

-No si lo hizo tu hermanito mayor….

-¡No deja de ser acoso! ¡Se parece a lo que Dinamarca hizo contigo! –Dicho eso, toda la habitación se quedo en completo silencio, a nadie le importo que Hong Kong ganar el juego ni que Romano regañara a Italia por perder. Las luces se apagaron, la televisión se puso estática y por poco el wii explota, Noruega se levantó del tapete de twister recién acomodado para empezar a jugar mientras un aura siniestra, más fuerte que la rusa, aparecía sobre él, solo le faltaba un cartel que dijera "¡Vas a morir Anko!"

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Noruuuu! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo iba a ganar, El Rey de Europa del norte estaba a punto de ganar! Pero…. ¡Prusiaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres un tramposo!

-Anko….

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Noru? ¿Me ayudarás a vengarme de Prusia?

-No… aquí… yo me vengaré…. Pero de ti… anko….

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Noru, espera! ¡No uses esos controles como chakos! ¡Ahhhh!

Y así Dinamarca ya no pudo jugar, después de haber sido golpeado, maldecido y tirado por una ventana hacia la piscina.

-¡Oye Noruega! ¡Ya vamos a comenzar el juego! ¿No vendrás? –Preguntó Finlandia tratando de ignorar lo que había acabado de pasar.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la televisión estaban Canadá, Alemania, Francia, Austria, Turquía y China.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver- aru?

-Honhonhon…. Pues yo opino que esta…. –Entonces Francia saco un DVD cuyo nombre y portada debió ser censurado por contenido ****** y ******.

-¡Aiyaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre- aru?! Hay que ver una película de terror, después de todo, los bebés están dormidos y no lo verán- aru.

-Pues creo que está bien…. –Dijo Alemania mientras preparaba todo.

-¡Yo me niego! ¡¿Cómo vamos a cultivar nuestras mentes con eso?! –Alegó de nuevo… Austria.

-¡Vamos Austria! ¡No seas fresa! De todos modos, ¿Crees que con un videojuego y un par de juegos de mesa los demás cultivan sus mentes? –Dijo Turquía fastidiado del señorito y sus constantes quejas.

El juego de monopoly iba bien, la mesa hasta cierto punto estaba muy tranquila, porque ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mesa donde se encuentran Suecia y Holanda?

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Rusia! ¡¿Por qué demonios compraste esa propiedad?! ¡Solo me faltaba esa! –Gritó Inglaterra sumamente molesto, rompiendo el silencio de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Hehe… esa es la idea del juego…

-El tiene razón… -Dijo Holanda seriamente, después de todo así era el juego.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Como apoyan a este tipo?!

Entonces, ¿Quién acude ante los gritos del pobre Iggy?

-¡Iggy! ¡El héroe vino a ayudarte! ¡¿Qué paso?!

-Ohhh…. Privyet estados Unidos, pensé que estabas jugando ese juego de kínder con los otros tres, Prusia, Dinamarca y España.

-¡Callate maldito comunista! Tiraron a Dinamarca por la ventana y el juego se acabó, Prusia y España fueron con Francia después de que él les enviara un whatssap.

-Kolkolkol…. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que yo ya no soy comunista? –Dijo el ruso mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Y después de una larga discusión que no resolvió nada, solo que hizo que Alemania interrumpiera su película para detenerlos y evitar que se mataran… lo único que paso fue que los sacaron fuera del hotel para que se calmaran, pero claro que dejaron a los pequeños dentro para que los cuidara alguien realmente responsable.

Habían pasado ya algunos turnos en el twsiter y para ser honestos, cada país parecía un pretzel humano y todos juntos parecían una orgia, una muy extraña orgía entre contorsionistas.

-Mano delecha… en vede… -Dijo el pequeño Islandia indicando a Finlandia que posición le tocaba.

-Pe iquiedo….en azu… -Dijo Turquía para que Grecia…. Grecia…. Grecia tuvo que ser removido del tapete gracias a que extrañamente se quedo dormido sobre él.

-¡Ahhhh! Japón, tu pierna me está lastimando la espalda…. –Dijo Finlandia con una lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…. mucho…. Fin…landia…. Se lo que se…. Siente…. –Contestó Japón con dificultad ya que estaba en una posición tan incómoda que no la encontrarían en ningún kamasutra existente.

-Me duele… todo…. –Dijo Noruega tratando de alcanzar la siguiente posición, sin embargo, y gracias a una pequeña pieza de monopoly que hizo que el nórdico se resbalara, los tres países cayeron uno sobre el otro.

-Ahhhh…. Qué alivio… sin contar el hecho de que ya no siento nada…. –Dijo Finlandia muy feliz.

-Es verdad… ahora ya puedo respirar… -Dijo Japón, sin embargo ahora surgiría la duda ya que estaban completamente enredados en el piso.

-Ahora… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –Preguntó Noruega tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por no sentir su propio cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Su- san! ¡Ayúdanos por favor! –Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo el gran sueco había abandonado el juego de monopoly para ayudar a su esposa, cosa que seria igual a desenredar un par de audífonos después de haberlos dejado en un bolsillo por mucho tiempo.

La sala dónde todos los demás estaba muy tranquila, la mayoría eran muy maduros y algo como una película de terror no les afectaría, sin embargo… algo como que el bad touch trio se metiera a fastidiar, si.

¿Qué más puede pasar? ¿El bad touch trio se meterá con la suya? ¿El trio del twister lograra desenredarse? ¿Dinamarca seguirá con vida? ¿Grecia despertara algún día? ¿Romano alguna vez ganará a Mario? ¿Noruega pondrá a la venta el libro acosador de Islandia?

Esas y más respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, una disculpa por no incluir en este capítulo lo que puse en el principio, me temo que será en el que sigue o el que sigue, pero pronto, asi que no se preocupen. En segundo lugar, una enoooooorme disculpa del tamaño de Rusia, no he podido escribir gracias a la escuela, pero aprovecho que ya estoy de vacaciones para seguir, lamento mucho esto y supongo que varios pensaron que iba a dejar de escribir, pero no, Ren sigue en las andadas.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ahora no pido nada, incluso si quieren pueden bombardearme con tomates por mi tardanza, asi que, espero que les haya gustado y…

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	25. Loca mañana de juegos 2

¡Privyet! Por fin regreso después de estas fiestas y más alla… y me disculpo por no haber publicado antes, ahora también tengo resaca emocional, pero no importa porque ya esta este nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste, además de un pequeño aviso: hare los capítulos más cortos para publicar más seguido…. Asi que sin nada màs q decir…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado más o menos unas dos horas desde que esa tarde de juegos y películas comenzó…. Era una buena idea, en verdad buena… Nada podía echarla a perder. Excepto un grupo de 23 países en un hotel que, después de eso parecía una escena de un tornado, un huracán, una orgia y un crimen… todo junto.

¿Cómo se podía describir? ¡Caos!

Inglaterra estaba ebrio tumbado en la cocina, murmurando entre dientes que todo el mundo lo odiaba y que no era posible que por un simple hechizo todos lo trataran como si fuese un monstruo cejudo e impertinente… ¡Si él es un caballero!

Dinamarca estaba encima del pobre Noruega inmovilizado gracias a una lesión causada por el Twister.

Estados Unidos y Rusia parecían perros abandonados en el jardín.

Grecia estaba durmiendo con su bebé en brazos, que novedad.

Aquella sala de películas parecía un fuerte en plena guerra con refugiados, en este caso… muchos bebés indefensos y posibles víctimas de sus propias niñeras.

China estaba….

-¡Aiyaaaaaa! ¡Corea suéltame- aru! ¡Ya te dije como mil veces que no tengo pechos- aru!

España, Francia y Prusia estaban casi desnudos, atados con una soga y colgados de la lámpara de techo del salón principal.

Hong Kong seguía jugando con Islandia mientras ambas Italias se refugiaban y a sus bebes en un armario… pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Pues hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo para comprender esa muy extraña escena.

*Flashback*

Todo estaba tranquilo, el juego con el wii era muy agradable, salvo los muchos gritos de cierto italiano furioso.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No puede ser que haya perdido contra Veneciano!

-Veeee…. Pero hermanito, no es nada serio, ¡Mira! Hong Kong nos ganó a ambos y ambos le ganamos a….

-¡Callense! –Grito Islandia al notar que no había ganado ninguno de los juegos.

El juego de serpientes y escaleras quedo completamente disuelto, Dinamarca estaba "inconsciente" recostado sobre un sillón en la sala principal, Estados Unidos después de su encuentro poco amigable con el ruso termino junto con él en el patio, claro que justo antes, ambos pequeños fueron rescatados por Alemania mientras que su awesome hermano mayor Prusia estaba….

-¡Kesesesesese! ¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos de una vez?

-¿De que estas hablando Prusia? –Preguntó España susurrando para que nadie los escuchara, aunque… ¿Quién los escucharía si estaban encerrados en un baño?

-¡Francia! ¿Cuántos países hay en la sala viendo su película?

-Pues conmigo éramos 6… pero decidí venir y acompañarte después de que ignoraron mi idea para ver una película. –Dijo indignado el francés mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa y mostraba la muy mala idea.

-¡Aaagghhhh! ¡Francia! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? En esa sala hay bebés… -Dijo España sonrojado por la imagen en la portada de ese DVD.

-¡Kesesesese! Luego debes prestarme esa película Francia, haré una apuesta con West para ver quien se desangra primero.

-Vas a perder…. –Susurro España preguntándose cómo era que Prusia era su amigo y más que eso, porque se comportaba como el líder.

-¡Muy bien! Este es mi plan….

Alemania y el resto de los países estaban sentados en la sala viendo El rey león, para ser exactos, la muerte de Mufasa y más de uno estaba sensible… ¿Qué porque el Rey león y no la película de terror? Pues muy fácil, digamos de cierto bebe pruso despertó y eso causo que el resto igual despertara, claro… todos menos Grecia.

-¡Aiyaaaa! ¡¿Por qué debió morir- aru?! –Gritaba china

-No debo llorar, no debo llorar, no debo llorar… -Susurraba Turquía abrazando al pequeño griego que no despertaba como de costumbre.

-Bueno… creo que esta idea no fue mala Alemania. –Dijo Austria con una pequeña sonrisa ya que al parecer todo estaba en orden, al parecer…

-Gracias Austria, creo que…

Entonces un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó haciendo que todo el mundo dejara su actividad, una patada abrió la puerta del hotel de repente y entro cierto coreano cargando un bebe igualito a él.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Miren esto! –Grito Corea mostrando a su bebé recreando cierta escena famosa de la película que miraba el resto de los países.

-¡Corea! ¡¿Tú también?! –Grito Inglaterra con miedo reflejado en sus ojos al ver la expresión seria de Corea, además que por los problemas que tuvieron hace años aún se respiraba tensión entre ellos.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también! Tengo un mini- yo al igual que todos los demás. –Gritó Corea cambiando drásticamente su expresión a la misma tan brillante de siempre y dando vueltas con su bebe en brazos, al parecer… le gustaba tener un mini- él.

-Vee… Ciao Corea. –Dijo Italia acercándose al chico, dejando a su hermano solo en una partida mortal contra Hong Kong.

-¡Veneciano! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Maldiciooooooón!

Inglaterra había abandonado el juego, estaba en el mini bar buscando algo de beber, sabia a la perfección que no debía pero hay que comprenderlo, estaba en un hotel con dos italianos cobardes, un pruso loco, un francés pervertido, un danés incluso más loco que el pruso y toda variedad de especies, digo, países con características que harían que quisieras irte a vivir al polo norte.

-Mmmm… por aquí debe haber un poco de whisky, que bien que mi pequeño Canadá escucho el inicio de la película y decidió irse a la sala.

-¡No! ¡Espera Inglaterra! –Se escuchó una voz femenina por el pasillo, y para sorpresa de Inglaterra era Hungría, aunque igual para su susto ya que la chica parecía que había cometido un homicidio.

-¡¿Qué te pasó Hungría?!

-Jeje ¿Por esto? No es nada, solo vine a decirte que no debes tomar, no sin razón aparente. –Dijo la chica con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mira, esto lo escribieron los países al principio de lo que paso, cada carta está firmada, todas son dedicadas para ti, solo debes leerlas y tendrás motivos para beber. –Entonces la chica le entrego a Inglaterra un sobre.

-Muy bien… no debe ser tan malo… jeje –Inglaterra abrió nervioso el sobre y comenzó a leer conforme bebía.

_Honhonhon, Anglaterre, debo decirte que te odio y que tienes pésimo gusto en todo, no te quiere, Francia._

_¡Fuiste un pésimo hermano mayor! Me alegra haberme independizado, Estados Unidos (¡el mejor!)_

_Kolkolkol Rusia te odia y te matara mientras duermes : ), con amor, Rusia._

_Te odio- aru… y tus cejas son feas- aru, atte China._

_Inglaterra… bueno… no tengo nada en contra tuya pero… fuiste un poco lejos al hacer algo asi, Japón._

_¡Ahhhh! ¡Te voy a matar maldito bastardo! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡¿Cómo hiciste algo tan estúpido?! Ya ni mi hermano haría algo asi, te odia, Romano._

Y así una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra de cartas llenas de palabras hirientes, pero claro, el tsundere no iba a demostrar cómo se sentía… ¡A menos que estuviese lo suficientemente ebrio!

-¡Malditos! ¡Yo soy el gran Reino Unido! –Grito antes de beber el primer trago de whisky, hasta que…

*20 minutos después*

-Hic… creo que mi… hígado… hic… se derritió… hic… -Inglaterra susurraba sonrojado y casi en estado de coma etilico después de nada más ni nada menos de 2 copas de whisky.

Dinamarca se levantó, le dolía la cabeza pero después de tener un extraño sueño en que Noruega era un mapache atrapado en una trampa para osos y él era un tejón que lo rescataba y luego se casaban y tenían bebes mapache- tejón… si, se pegó duro en la cabeza.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Noru? –Fue lo primero que dijo el danés mientras caminaba como zombie por el hotel en busca del otro nórdico, hasta que un ruido parecido a pujidos lo hizo girar la cabeza para ver al pretzel humano.

-Anko… ayúdame. –Dijo Noruega sonrojado, en primer lugar por la incómoda situación en la que estaba, segundo, por la posición tan vergonzosa digna de una página en el kama Sutra, tercero, por estar perdiendo el aliento y cuarto y más importante, por estar pidiendo ayuda a la persona, a su parecer, más tonta, salvaje, inútil y... la única con la que contaba en ese momento.

-¡Claro que si Noru! –Gritó Dinamarca, por un momento parecía que estaba totalmente recuperado

Entonces el danés tomo los brazos de Noruega y jaló con mucha fuerza, tanta que de repente todos se separaron y gracias al impulso, Noruega terminó debajo de Dinamarca y gracias a una pequeña lesión en la espalda no podía hacer nada para moverse, levantarse o si quiere golpear a Dinamarca para quietarlo de encima.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pensé que no salía vivo de esa Su- san! –Dijo Finlandia aliviado

-mmm…. –Entonces Suecia tomo a Finlandia y lo cargó, como buen esposo que es y lo llevo hacia lo que parecía la enfermería del hotel.

Corea iba caminando por el hotel, viendo como uno por uno, los países iban cayendo como una guerra, y era así: Inglaterra estaba ebrio, Rusia y Estados Unidos habían sido chicos malos y estaban castigados en el partio, Dinamarca tenía una lesión cerebral y tanto Noruega como Finlandia estaban con serias lesiones musculares.

-mmm… ¿Qué puedo hacer- daze? ¡Ya se! Buscare a mi aniki y hare lo que él haga. –Dijo sonriente cargando a mini- Corea.

La sala estaba tranquila, la película era entretenida para los bebés y algunos países ya estaban secándose las lágrimas.

-Creo que es una buena película… -Dijo Austria con los ojos más brillosos de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué pasa Austria?! ¡¿Estas llorando?! –Preguntó Alemania sorprendido por la reacción del austriaco, sin embargo lo que más causo impacto fue lo que paso después.

Todo el mundo sabe que la rivalidad entre Prusia y Austria no es algo que puedan ocultar y más si uno es como un caballero y el otro como un bárbaro albino, se la pasan peleando, aunque parezca que Prusia le grita a la pared.

-¿Eh? –Volteó el pequeño pruso dejando de ver la película, estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Austria y pudo ver bien como el mayor lloraba por la película.

-¿Qué pasa Prusia? –Pregunto Austria al ver el gesto de preocupación en los ojos rojizos del pequeño.

-No llores… -Dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie en las piernas de Austria y con su manita secaba las lágrimas. –Es olo una película. –Y acto seguido mostro una de las sonrisas tan características de Prusia y regreso a sentarse para ver la película.

Todos estaban conmovidos, un momento bastante emotivo, porque al parecer, y aun sabiendo sus diferencias, los pequeños se empezaban a encariñar con su respectiva niñera, desde el más tranquilo como Grecia, hasta el más loco como Prusia, un paso más para aprender a convivir.

El bad touch trio ya había salido del baño, su plan estaba listo, pero en él no podían incluir a los pequeños por lo que los dejaron un momento en una habitación, muy responsable de su parte ¿No? Y se supone que los 3 son, o fueron, hermanos mayores.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Esto será divertido!

-¡Claro que si mon ami!

-Sigo pensando que si apuestas con tu hermano vas a perder, no solo la apuesta, sino que igual mucha sangre… -Dijo España en un momento de sentido común.

-¡Hora de la diversión! –Gritó Prusia

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, lamento con toda mi alma haberme atrasado tanto, no quisiera pero las cosas pasan, espero les guste este capítulo y si quieren dejar reviews sería muy feliz, bueno… debo seguir escribiendo, nos vemos para la próxima entrega.

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	26. El awesome plan

¡Privyet! Bueno, aquí traigo esta nueva entrega del fic, de nuevo les pido una disculpa a todos los lectores que se quedaron esperando, bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir así que…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ambiente estaba más o menos tranquilo, o por decirlo así, porque, sinceramente, con todos esos locos, perdón, países, ¿Qué se podía considerar tranquilidad?

Hagamos un recuento.

Inglaterra parecía ebrio de cantina barata, tirado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con un puñado de cartas ofensivas bañadas en whisky… que desperdicio.

-Hic… no es justo… hic… el hechizo era para Estados… hic… Unidos. –Dijo antes de caer completamente dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Dinamarca aún estaba encima de Noruega, contándole de lo maravillosamente extraño que fue ese sueño suyo y que debía ser una señal para que estuviesen juntos, mientras Noruega lo miraba con su cara de susto, que como todos sabemos, es igual a su cara de alegría, enojo, tristeza… en fin, cualquier emoción existente.

Romano, Italia e Islandia estaban entrando en un ataque de pánico después que Hong Kong, aburrido de la Wii decidiera mostrarles cierto juego de internet llamado "Slenderman" cosa que provoco que tanto Italia como Romano corrieran al armario más cercano a refugiarse y llorar de miedo, se podía decir que sus bebés eran más valientes, porque bebe Alemania estaba con la misma expresión… mejor dicho, falta de expresión que su versión adulta, mientras que bebé España dormía plácidamente en brazos de Romano que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Islandia por su parte estaba pálido, ¡Sí! Mucho más de lo normal, abrazaba con fuerza a su mini hermano mayor.

-No puedo creer que te hayas asustado, o algo así… -Dijo Hong Kong mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de Islandia.

Holanda, estaba olvidado, ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, Rusia había atacado por Estados Unidos, cosa rara porque ello no pelean nunca, Suecia se fue a ayudar a su esposa e Inglaterra… bueno, creo que todos sabemos en qué estado se encuentra.

-Ahora que te miro bien, eres igualito a la versión grande tuya, no sé si tu aspecto es así, o el Romano mayor tiene cara de bebé. –Dijo Holanda mientras cargaba al bebé frente a él.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Qué pasó con los bebés de los países más "indispuestos"? Pues, bebé Canadá estaba viendo la película junto con los demás, y los bebés nórdicos excepto el que estaba con Islandia, estaban jugando su propia versión de twister, aunque allí acostados boca abajo tratando de llegar a los círculos de colores, parecían más tortuguitas recién nacidas camino al mar.

Corea iba caminando buscando a China por todos lados, cargaba a su bebé, sin embargo, el pequeño estaba muy tranquilo, cosa que no era normal.

-¿Qué te pasa mini yo- daze? –Pregunto Corea preocupado que su bebé estuviese tan tranquilo.

-¿Corea? –Se escuchó una voz familiar, nada más ni nada menos que la de Japón que llevaba en brazos a su bebé.

-¿Qué quieres Japón- daze? –Preguntó Corea muy molesto ya que aún no había olvidado lo que hizo Japón a China hace años.

-Si tu bebé se siente mal, es probable que sea porque está aún contigo, Inglaterra dijo que un bebé no debe estar con él mismo, que debe ser cuidado por otro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces eso significa que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo- daze?! –Gritó Corea con los ojos llorosos, solo le faltaba morder un pañuelo como cierto pervertido.

-M-me temo que así es, pero se puede resolver con facilidad, solo debes intercambiar con alguien, mientras nadie tenga al suyo, todo está bien.

-¡Te lo cambio! –Gritó Corea entregando a su bebé a Japón, parecía una especie de sacrificio con todo y mártir.

Japón asintió rápidamente y en un movimiento rápido hizo el cambio, cosa que hizo que Corea dejara de llorar porque, para su sorpresa, en sus brazos estaba nada más ni nada menos que su aniki ¡China!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Aniki! ¡Es mi aniki en miniatura! –Gritó Corea emocionado, Japón estaba preocupado porque en cualquier momento, el chico podía tener un colapso nervioso.

Japón se dirigió a una habitación a dormir, en sus brazos estaba Corea que conforme pasaba el tiempo, se recuperaba.

Sin embargo, tener un China en su poder no era suficiente.

-Muy bien- daze… ahora, busquemos a mi aniki de tamaño adulto. –Susurró Corea con un aura maligna mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca del susodicho.

Prusia, España y Francia iban caminando rápidamente, buscando en todas las habitaciones cosas para poner su plan en marcha.

-Kesesese… esto será muy divertido. –Dijo Prusia con un tono siniestro.

-Creo que tienes razón mon ami Prusia, aunque espero no romperme la cadera.

-Yo creo que esta película carece de argumento. –Dijo España leyendo la etiqueta del DVD

-¡Es porno España! ¡No tiene argumento! –Gritó Prusia molesto al notar que el español ignoraba completamente su plan.

-¡Bien, bien! Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que necesitamos? –Preguntó Francia rompiendo la tensión entre Prusia y España.

-Pues, necesitamos una manguera gruesa, todas las cortinas de plástico de todo el hotel, una rampa, mantequilla y un megáfono.

-Podemos encontrar la manguera del almacén que está en la piscina, de dónde sacaron las armas de juguete para la guerra de agua.

Entonces estaba listo, Prusia salió corriendo a la piscina por la manguera, España comenzó a infiltrarse a todos los cuartos y de cada uno, robaba las cortinas de los baños y Francia buscaba algo que sirviera de rampa y mantequilla, mucha mantequilla.

La película estaba a punto de terminar, y todos los países excepto Alemania estaban llorando y siendo consolados por los bebés, que película tan triste ¿no?

-Muy bien, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a la piscina a relajarnos un poco? –Preguntó Alemania mientras encendía la luz de la habitación.

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Quiero ver si por lo menos flota! –Grito Turquía mientras cargaba a Grecia, cansado que no hiciera nada en todo el día, aparte de dormir.

-Tu….quía…. zzzz…..tonto….zzz…. –Susurró Grecia mientras su ceño se fruncía un poco, ya se imaginaran con quien soñaba.

-No meterás un bebé dormido a la piscina- aru… -Dijo China como voz de la razón de Turquía.

-Pues… creo que la idea de Alemania es buena… digo, creo que no está mal salir….

-¡Pues creo que la idea de Alemania es buena, digo, creo que no está mal salir a refrescarnos- aru! –Gritó China opacando la voz de… de…. Bueno, no importa, debe ser de un país que no importa mucho.

-Bien, entonces vamos por los trajes de baño y… -Dijo Alemania sin embargo, un fuerte ruido, más bien, una fuerte y escandalosa voz, terriblemente familiar, lo interrumpió justo antes que Alemania abriera la puerta.

_-¡Kesesesesese! ¡¿Estan listos para esto?! _

-Mein gott… no puede ser bruder… hoy no… -Entonces Alemania abrió la puerta para ver horrorizado el caos que estaba afuera, dejando atrás al resto de los países y bebés para no ponerlos en peligro.

Este era el escenario, aproximadamente 8 pisos de escaleras, todos cubiertos con cortinas de baño, sobre todas escurría un flujo de agua gracias a la manguera conectada en una bañera de una habitación, al final de las escaleras, una rampa resbaladiza dando a la ventana justo a unos 10 metros de la piscina y hasta arriba de todo esto, justo en el tope de las escaleras, los tres culpables de todo. Prusia, en el medio con un traje de baño muy justo, España a un lado con un traje de baño decente y del otro lado Francia con… bueno, por lo menos de cubría con una rosa. Los tres como tostadas, bañados en mantequilla, desde la cabeza hasta sus… pies…

-¡Bruder! ¡Baja de allí! –Gritó Alemania

-¡No te preocupes West!

-¡¿Dónde está bebé Italia?!

-¡Esta bien, ya te dije que no te preocupes!

-¡Bruder! ¡No quiero que te mates! ¡Baja de allí ahora!

-¡Entendido West! –Entonces Prusia se lanzó por las cortinas, resbalando gracias al agua y a la mantequilla.

Alemania estaba sumamente preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, conociendo a su hermano, en lugar de salir disparados hacia la ventana, chocarían contra la pared. El rubio miró hacia todos lados hasta que a lo lejos vio una soga y el arco y flecha de Canadá, entonces con un movimiento rápido disparo la soga hacia la lámpara de techo del salón dejándola colgada de la misma como una telaraña, y rezaba porque su hermano se quedara atascado en la cuerda.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Esto es genial! –Gritaba Prusia mientras bajaba las escaleras a alta velocidad

-¡Fusososososo! ¡Tienes razón! –Gritó España mientras bajaba cerca de Prusia igual de rápido.

-¡Honhonhon! ¡Admiren la belleza mojada y engrasada de mi sexy cuerpo! –Gritó Francia detrás de sus dos psicópatas amigos mientras casi posaba resbalando.

Entonces Prusia llegó a la rampa, salió impulsado y si que Alemania lo conoce porque esta no apuntaba a la ventana ni a la pared, ¡Apuntaba al techo! Por lo que Prusia, tal y como quería Alemania llegó a la lámpara de techo, pero no cayó en la soga a la primera, primero se hizo un calzón chino mortal castra-toros, y luego cayo desnudo en la soga, quedando atado.

España llegó a la rampa pero… no se puso suficiente mantequilla por lo que su traje de baño se quedó tirado a medio camino, ¡Sí! Estuvo desde el cuarto piso resbalando completamente desnudo, y como Prusia, se quedó atascado, y al final Francia, mientras volaba, dejaba pétalos cayendo, era como nieve roja… nieve roja toxico- radioactiva que todo el mundo quería evitar.

Así que al final, había tres países locos, desnudos, uno casi castrado y medio psicópatas colgando de la lámpara de techo del salón principal.

-Bruder… me alegra que estés bien… -Dijo Alemania aliviado al ver a su hermano casi sano y salvo.

Y bien… eso fue lo que pasó, las múltiples razones por las que el hotel se había vuelto un caos, lleno de países heridos, llorando, bebés indefensos, y un par de Italianos en el armario llorando para que Slenderman no los atraparan en la noche.

Alemania, con ayuda de Suecia, bajó a los tres pobres locos de la lámpara y los llevó a una habitación, específicamente en la que estaban sus tres respectivos bebés a salvo, para que descansaran y se pusieran ropa y Prusia pusiera un poco de antiinflamatorio en sus regiones vitales.

Parece que cuando hacen locuras el tiempo pasa rápido, ya que dieron las 11 pm y todos se fueron a dormir, las luces del hotel se apagaron y cada país se fue a su cuarto con su bebé…

…

-Oye… ¿Crees que ya nos dejen entrar?

-Da… seguro no han de tardar, kolkolkol…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Apagaron las luces! ¡Rusia!

-No pienso compartir el almacén de la piscina contigo…

-¡Madito comunistaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Vuelve aquí!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy bien, eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, dejen un review, y si no, pues igual, toda opinión es bienvenida para mí.

Trabajaré muy duro para publicar lo más pronto posible, así que hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


End file.
